


thief of hearts

by Lea12



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, References to Drugs, Road Trips, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Hope Mikaelson (Andrea Marshall) and her stealing hearts.





	1. Nicholas Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear, as of August 10th, 2018, I still didn't watch season 5 of The Originals.  
> I've had this idea for a while, what would Hope grow up to be, considering her family isn't around, but she still has their legacy and history? Then came the idea of her being rebellious and having many sexual encounters.

_Nicholas Harry Evans, Caroline called him once_

_Nicholas Evans, everyone knows him like that_

_Nick Evans, a star quarterback, who started attending Salvatore's last year_

_Dearest Nicky_

_Yo Nick, we're playing beer pong, wanna in?_

_Evans, catch_

_Mister Evans, would you like to share with the class what is so funny?_

 

> _Please, Nicholas. Oh_

_She thinks about how the first kiss and the first sex of her life shares the same name as her father._

_Except, it isn't the same name._

_Niklaus. Nicholas._

_Different, yet same._

 

_They even look a like, a little bit._

 

_Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, face shape, their lips._

 

He is handsome. He is kind. He is funny. He is sweet. He plays football. Quarterback.

 

_Two years her senior. She is is turning 14 in three months. He is 16 going on 17 (would be, if he could age, but is stuck being 16)._

 

She never payed attention to him. Until she heard one of her _"friends"_ talking about him and _Josie and Lizzie_ giggling when he passes once and looks at them by accident. And then her friends drag her to his game. And she notices his name. Hottest guy in the school and first thing she notices is his name (his nickname, actually). Second thing she notices is that he is a vampire. Third thing she notices is his smile. Fourth thing she notices is how he looks.

 

She searches for him in school records _(she breaks in, of course she does)_. Decides to get close to him, out of two reasons: one, she is fucked up with daddy issues and two, she wants her friends and _Josie and Lizzie_... She isn't actually sure, but it has something to do with them.

 

She starts coming on football practices, sitting on bleachers and doing homework or studying. They notice her. His team. And one of the idiots tries to flirt with her. She flies him back to the field. They notice her even more after Caroline appears and gives her two weeks of detention and a lesson on not using her powers for such things, where are her manners and blah, blah, blah.

She keeps going and he starts sneaking glances at her. She smirks at him and he looks away. _Don't start being shy now._ She speaks to him in his head. He looks at her, eyes wide open and she flashes him her Mikaelson woman smile. _If you want to talk to me, talk to me. Show me what all this fuss about our football star is about._ He smiles. He comes to the bleachers.

"Hi, I'm Nick Evans." She smiles at him, but doesn't shake his hand. "Andrea Marshall." She says and he looks at her like she grew another head. "Yes, my name is Hope, but I prefer to be called by my middle name. You would too, if your first name was the most cliché Puritan name ever." He smiles at that.

"So, what's Hope-", she raises an eyebrow at that and he bites his lip, "-Andrea Marshall doing at the bleachers?"

"Writing homework. Better to look at teenage boys running aimlessly than to spend another second with future Legally Blondes, without the law thing." He laughs at that.

"Yeah, can't argue with that." He sits next to her as he says that.

"So, I assume you have something to say or ask, considering how you were looking at me."

"Oh, was that you talking in my head? I thought I was going insane." He says and she chuckles at that. "There is a party tomorrow, after the police clock, if you're interested."

"Breaking multiple rules? Of course I am."

"I'll see you there, then." He says, getting up.

"You will." She says, picking up her bag and books.

 

 

Breaking the new to her friends is... Annoying, in a way they nag her for her to invite them, but so satisfying.

 _"Oh my God, you're going to the upperclassmen party, with Nick Evans?!"_ And there are screams _(not in pain, unfortunately, but high pitched screams of barely teenage girls who are excited about something)_. And it gets even worse when _Lizzie and Josie_ find out. And the rest of the underclassmen with them.

_"I can't believe you're invited."_

_"Can you bring us with you?"_

_"Oh, I'm so jealous of you."_

_"O.M.G. No way!"_

_"Well, you have to let me pick up your clothes!"_

_"Don't worry, we won't tell Mom and Dad anything about the party, if you tell us every single detail."_ Guess who said that.

 

I come into the forest and Nick finds me immediately, giving me a beer. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, me too."

We dance. And then he asks me if I want to get away from this noise. I say yes. And he leads me to the inside of the forest.

I look at the forest, feeling the trees at the tip of my hands.

"So, what is your story, Nicholas Evans?"

"My mom died when I was young. Cancer. It devastated my father, who turned to drinking. My older sister, Peggy, she got into a bad group of people. One day, they went into this club, where she met some guy. A vampire. He turned her, on accident. She came back two days later, disoriented, angry and hungry. She killed our father. Drained him. And then she fed on me. She realized what she's done and fed me her blood. Too late. I bled to death and when I came back I saw her with the guy who turned her. He told her of this school and here I am. Forever sweet 16. You?"

"You're telling me you don't know the story of Hope Marshall?" She teases, but after he gives her a _come-on look_ , she gives in. "Alright. My dad, the infamous vampire I won't name had sex with my mom, a werewolf. I was conceived, a miracle baby. So, stuff happened, a lot of bad stuff. I'm born, at the haunted church, surrounded by witches. One of them kills my mom. But not to worry, my blood saves her, making her a hybrid. So, fast forward, I'm possessed by this ghost, called The Hollow. My family saves me, but the consequence is that they have part of The Hollow in them and can never be near me again or each other. So, my mom comes to this school, which is run by daddy's ex and a man he once possessed. Better not to get into that, trust me."

"Alright, you win." He says.

"Of course I win. And I didn't even get started on my family."

"You are one of the most beautiful and interesting women I ever met, Andrea Marshall." He says.

"Well thank you, Nicholas Evans. I think you are quite handsome and interesting yourself." He smiles at that and kisses her, slowly at first, carefully, until she takes the lead.

 

_So, my first kiss happened at age 13, 9 months and 5 days, in the forest, away from music, but you can still hear it, both of us a little drunk.  With a guy that looks a bit like my father and shares his name._

_But fuck, is he a good kisser._

Slowly, his hands slide from my neck to her breasts and from there underneath her shirt. He begins to take it off, but she steps away. "I'm all for what you're trying to do, but not in the forests. I assume your dorm is empty, right?" He nods and she kisses him. "Lead the way." She whispers.

 

_She has her first time in a room shared by who-knows-how-many-guys, at age 13, 9 months and 5 days, with a guy 3 years her senior, who still looks like her father and shares his name._

_It is clumsy. It is awkward._

_As it is meant to be, for the first time and probably a few times after that. She realizes that, because, yes, he has done this before, obviously. But he is still a little clumsy and awkward, and it ends before she has her own orgasm. Which he takes care of with his fingers._

_And, oh, it's amazing._

_She doesn't call him Nick. Or Nicky, as some girls do._

_Oh, Nicholas. Nicholas. Harder. Please, Nicholas. Fuck me. Yes, there. Don't stop. Oh. Oh. I'm gonna..._

_Afterwards, they lay in his bed, kissing. He gives him oral, he gives her oral._

_It's good. She discovers she is quite good in blowjobs for a beginner. His words._

_They part ways way around 2:45, so she doesn't have to bump into party-goers._

_It's awkward. The parting. He kisses her, promising to call her. Of course he does._

_She promises to come to his game. And if they win, she is willing to do this again. She knows neither things will happen._

_They part ways with a kiss and stupid promises._

 

She comes to the bleachers for the last time two days after and flashes him a Mikaelson smile.

She sees the way his teammates talk to him, look at him. Of course he told them.

 _I was Hope Marshall's first fuck._    She knows he didn't say, didn't brag. But the others do it for him.

The word spreads to her friends and _Josie and Lizzie_.

The reactions are variable.

 _She was with Nick Evans!_ can be said in two different ways.

 

Caroline and Professor/Principal Saltzman find out about it too. Of course they do.

Caroline doesn't tells her mom. Or her father, because if she did, Nicholas would be deader than dead by now.

 

Everyone looks at her differently after that. Students, professors, Caroline, Professor/Principal Saltzman. But the rumors die out after someone learns that, _gasp, Justin and Melanie!_ are together.

They aren't. They are too stubborn for that. But it makes the spotlight disappear from her. But she isn't grateful for that, when she knows who started the rumor.

_And hates them for doing it, trying to do a good thing, being good people even though she acts like she does to to them._


	2. James Harlow

_James Rupert Harlow, his full name_

_James, as his friends call him or other professors_

_Professor Harlow, as students call him, and Miss Malchance when they're in public_

_Jamie, his closest friends call him that, as does Miss Malchance in private_

_Harlow, Professor Saltzman is the only one who calls him that_

_J.R., a nickname he earned in his college days_

 

He is English. With an English accent.

Tall, dark and handsome.

Black hair, brown eyes and lean body, in his 30s.

 

He is 300 years old.

Born in England. Turned by Uncle Elijah. A mistake, an accident.

He was a blacksmith, before the transition.

A blacksmith with a family, a wife and children. Then Father and Uncle Elijah came and killed the village, leaving no survivors, but him.

He is a History teacher. Sharing the title with Professor Saltzman.

 

He knows she is a Mikaelson. He smelled it, felt it as soon as he met her.

 

_He is the first man, the first guy, I liked._

 

_It wasn't a stupid crush on a teacher. I actually liked it. And he liked me._

_He always had this look on his face when he looked at me. Fear, arousal... A mix of a lot of emotions._

_And the way he looked at me when he found out I slept with Nicholas... Like he wanted to fuck her and kill her at the same time._

_It is one month and 3 days after Nicholas. Everyone forgot about it._

_She decides to stay after class one day._ _She decides to make her skirt a lot shorter than it should be that day._

 

The bell rings and she waits for everyone to come out. He is grading their tests.

"Professor Harlow." She says and he looks up.

"Miss Mikaelson." He says, in his British accent.

"I love the way you say it. With emotions all over, but you try to cover it." She sits on his desk, on the test, so close to him.

"Miss Marshall, what are you doing?"

"Hope. Andrea. You can use my name. No need to be so formal, Professor. James. My uncle turned you, ruined your life. I believe that makes us cousins, does it not?" She asks, slowly eyeing him up and down.

"Miss Marshall, I don't know what you're trying to do, but-" He says and she smiles.

"I know you know I fucked with Nicholas. Everyone knows. But no one looks at me the way you do. The way you looked at me before, I was a child, a child whose uncle ruined you, but now, I'm not a child anymore. I'm a woman. And you don't know what to do with that. You want revenge. And what better way than to make that happen than to do it to his niece, his own flesh and blood." She leads his hands to her thighs.

"Miss Marshall." He looks at her and her lips curve in a small smile.

"Hope. Andrea. I want you to say my name." She whispers. She leads his hand up her dress, to the inside of her panties.

"Hope. Andrea." He says and she smirks.

"Tell me, what do you want, Professor?"

"James. Call me James."

"James." She says, tasting his name on her lips. "Tell me James, what do you want?"

"I want to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you don't know your own name." He says and pulls her in his lap. She gives a surprised yelp. He pulls her in a kiss and they start fighting for dominance. She gives in, letting him have his way.

He breaks the kiss. "Get up and turn around." She complies. "Spread your legs, Hope. Say you want me to fuck you." She hears the opening of a zipper.

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me until I'm sore, until I can't remember my name." She breathes out and she feels him smirk.

 

_She is of age 13, 10 months and 8 days when she is kissed by the second time in her life._

_She is of age 13, 10 months and 8 days when she is fucked from behind by her History professor, in his classroom._

 

_They begin an affair. Yes, it classifies as an affair. He is in a relationship with Professor Malchance. Jeannette Malchance, a witch._

 

She sneaks out every night and goes to his quarters and they fuck all night.

It is never gentle. And she loves it.

_The way he says her name, Hope. She doesn't bother to correct him. On his lips, it sounds beautiful._

 

_Hope, Hope, Hope._

 

And in class, when he asks her a question, it makes her smirk.

 

_Miss Marshall, care to repeat what I said? Miss Marshall, would you care to elaborate on that?_

 

Jeannette Malchance calls him Professor Harlow, in a way that is teasing, sexual and so much more.

And in private, Jeanette Malchance calls him Jamie.

_And it sounds as sweet as sugar._

 

_Good morning, Professor Harlow. Professor Harlow, you forgot this in teacher's lounge._

_Jamie, I missed you so much. Jamie, oh. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie._

 

 

_She calls him Professor Harlow. Nothing in her voice suggests anything, but her smirk does._

_She calls him James in private. In his quarters. Screams his name in pleasure as she comes. And it drivers her mad._

 

_No, Professor Harlow. Yes, I would, Professor Harlow._

_Fuck me, James. Oh, James. James!_

 

The affair continues for ten months.

 

_She is of age 14 and 8 months and 7 days when she last has sex with James._

 

_It starts like this._

 

Her _friends_ get suspicious. And they tell _Josie and Lizzie_ , fuck knows for what reason.

Who follow me one night. They see me come in James's quarters. Noisy brats they are, they eavesdrop. Hear me calling him James, him calling me Hope, our dirty talk.

_But they don't call mommy and daddy. No, they go into their rooms and fall asleep._

_The next day, they ask if they could speak to me._

 

"Hope, can we speak to you? In private? After breakfast?" _Lizzie_ asks during breakfast. I agree, wondering what do brats want now.

I follow them to their room and we stand in silence for few minutes and then I snap. "You ask to speak to me and now you've gone silent all the sudden?" They look at each other. "What?!"

"We know you sneak out to go Professor Harlow's quarters." _Lizzie_ says. I freeze, but manage to pull myself back together.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask.

"We know. We followed you and we heard you." _Lizzie_ says.

"Oh really? You heard us?" I ask.

"Will you stop with the bitchy attitude for once? This is serious!" _Josie_ snaps and I raise an eyebrow, taken back.

"I'm sorry." _Josie_ apologizes.

"You need to have more self-confidence, Josie." I say.

"Hope, please-" _Josie_ begins, but I interrupt her.

" _Andrea._ " I correct her.

"Andrea. Does he hurt you? Does he force you? Did he..." _Lizzie_ trails off and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, but I let him. No. No." I say. "Perfectly consensual."

"No, it isn't. He is 30, and you're 14!" Josie says.

"Yes, it is. I'm capable of knowing the difference between what I want to do and don't."

"That isn't the point." _Lizzie_ says.

"And what is? What is the point of this talk? If you two are so sure about that, why..." I stop and take a deep breath. "Why didn't you call _mommy and daddy_? Why wait until the next day to talk to me?"

"Because we wanted to." _Lizzie_ answers and I scoff. "Why?"

"We would do this for anyone." _Josie_ answers and I roll my eyes.

"But I'm not anyone, am I? A Mikaelson spawn, from a family that has history with your parents."

"Which doesn't matter now. Never did. What matters is you and Professor Harlow have to face consequences." _Lizzie_ says.

"When will you rat me out?" I ask.

"Do you love him?" _Josie_ asks before _Lizzie_ can answer.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask and _Lizzie_ rolls her eyes, but Josie just stands, arms crossed.

"Please, Ho- _Andrea_. Just answer it."

I sigh. "No. Even if I did, it wouldn't matter, would it?"

"I does. In a way."

"I don't love him. I never loved anyone. But I like him. I care about him. That good enough for you?"

"Dinner. We will tell him until dinner." Josie says and Lizzie looks at her, confused.

" _Josie._ " Lizzie says.

"Until dinner. She has time to say goodbye. It's Saturday, the school is half empty. By dinner it will almost empty." Josie says.

"Look at you, keeping out for my dignity and reputation."

"It's not about that. I would like to say goodbye, if I were you." Josie says.

"Thank you." I say, taken back.

"You have time until dinner. We dine around 7, so be... Ready." Josie says.

"Josie." Lizzie says and Josie takes her hand.

"We promise to tell at the dinner. At the end of the dinner. Lizzie, say it."

"We promise to tell at the dinner." Lizzie repeats.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me." I say and go out of their room.

 

_To say or not to say, that it the question._

_If I do say, he has the time to say goodbye to Miss Malchance, the rest of the faculty staff before they leave. He has time to get his story straight._

_If I don't say, it will be very dramatic. No goodbyes. No time to think of what to say._

_Am I that heartless to leave him without goodbyes to his only love? Yes. No. Yes. Maybe. No. Yes.  Maybe._

 

I go to his room around 8. He is getting ready for a romantic picnic date with Miss Malchance. I close the distance between us with kiss and start unbuttoning his shirt. "Hope, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Just kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it, like this is the last time." I say and he breaks the kiss, stepping away.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Witch Twins found out. We have time until dinner. I suggest you fuck me now, and say the goodbyes to Miss Malchance and your friends."

"Josie and Lizzie? How the bloody hell have they found out?"

"They followed me. They heard us." I answer and he sits on the bed, face in his hands.

"Bloody hell. Fuck. What will happen to me?"

"You'll get fired. But it's not hard for a vampire to find a job. I'll get recognized as the resident school slut, but don't worry about that."

"They can charge me for pedophilia and you are telling me not to worry about it?" He yells.

"They won't. They can't. Because if they do, the police will have to interrogate everyone in this school, and someone is bound to get noticed doing something supernatural. And it's not like we're registered as a normal, private school. And it's called hebephilia. I was 13, now 14 when we started. Pedophilia is for pre-pubescent children."

"Is this your way of making me feel better?"

"Kind of. Look, I want to be with you for the last time. The rest of the day is reserved for Miss Malchance. I also gave you time for getting your story straight." She says and he gets up.

"Fuck. You Mikaelsons ruin everything I ever love. Will your spawn ruin my life when it is older too?"

"I would not know. I'm not a clairvoyant."

"Fuck you and your Mikaelson blood."

"You already have. How about one last time?" He takes his jacket and picnic basket. "I'll deal with you later." He says and goes out.

 

_Professor Harlow spends his last day at Salvatore Boarding School like this: he has a lovely romantic picnic with Miss Malchance, probably having sex with her for the last time. Then, around 1, he spends some time with his teacher friends. At last, at 4 o'clock, he comes back to his room, where he calls me._

 

_I spend Professor Harlow's last day in my room. Writing homework. Drawing and painting. Working out a story. I mean, I'll say the truth, I just need to figure out what the truth is. And then he calls me._

 

_She is of age 14 and 8 months and 9 days when she last has sex with James. It starts with kissing, with kisses filled with such passion, and anger and regret. Which leads to him kissing every inch of my body, remembering it. He fucks me with his mouth. And I fuck him with his._

_And it makes me laugh and cry at the same time, that our last time is the gentlest he has been with me. And how gentle I was with him._

And we fuck for the last time, embraced in each other as we reach our climax together when Professor Saltzman barges in, looking like a lunatic. We look at him in fear.

"Get away from the girl." He says and he does so.

"Alaric, I can expl-" James is cut off by Professor Saltzman's fist in his face. I let out a scream while covering my mouth. Caroline comes at the same time. The look on her face when she sees me, naked on the bed, her ex-fiancee and James at the other side of the room, is the one I will never forget. She pulls me down to the floor, wrapping me in a sheet.

"How dare you to come into my school and prey on young girls, your students?" He starts beating him up, but Caroline stops him.

"Stop it, Alaric!" She says. "Keep your head cool. We deal with this with diplomacy!" He nods and she goes back to my side.

"Get dressed. You don't want to go around the school so everyone can see what you've done." I hear Alaric say, while Caroline is helping me get dressed.

_We go out of his room at exactly 6 o'clock. I see Josie and Lizzie outside and yell them. Yell at them they promised, both of them, they promised._

Caroline and Professor Saltzman lead us to Professor Saltzman's office. They sit us on the two chairs.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Professor Saltzman asks.

"She seduced me. She came to me one day, like a whore in a short skirt and made me-" he stops, swallowing and I look at him, "finger her. And she started doing it everyday."

"Hope?" Caroline asks me and I look up.

"Yes, Mrs. Forbes?" I ask, my voice sweet.

"Do you agree with what Professor Harlow said?" She asks.

"Yes. In a way. I came to him one day, yes. Wearing a skirt shorter than the dress code allows, looking like _a whor_ e, as he said." They flinch as I say whore in his accent. "I put his hands on my thighs and led them all the way up my-"

"Hope!" Caroline says, her tone... _Her tone whenever I do something she doesn't like._

"What he didn't tell you is that he pulled me in his lap and kissed me. Then, he told me to stand up, spread my legs and beg to fuck him. I did what he said.  And yes, I started sneaking out to go to his room. But he could have said no. He could have rejected my advances. As I could have his."

"You are saying it was consensual." Caroline says and I nod.

"Yes. Every bruise, every slap, every touch, every kiss, every fuck. I wanted it and so did Professor Harlow." James looks at me and I smirk.

"James? Do you have anything to add?" Caroline asks.

"Oh, I do." I raise my hand, like in class. "If it helps, I used my connection as a family member of a man who turned him to get him to agree to this." I say.

"She came into my office, saying she sees how I look at her and somehow-" He is angry, but I stop him.

"And you did look at me. Like I was the reason of your anguish, of everything wrong. Then when I fucked Nicholas and you found out, you started looking at me like-" I start saying, but he stops me.

"Like I want to kill you. Yeah, yeah. I get it. Doesn't change the fact you willingly did all those things because you wanted me to do it. You wanted me to give you each and every bruise, you wanted me to hurt you. All while calling you Hope, my Hope." His accent gets thicker on the last words.

"Yes, I'm fucked up. Emotionally, sexually. _Breaking news._ It has nothing to do with anything in here. And if we are talking fucked up, who is the one who has one of the most amazing women in love with him, but has hate sex with the father of his killer?" I say and sit further up in the chair.

"Hope." Caroline says, her tone the same one as she uses when trying to talk to me about something emotional and important.

"We heard enough." Professor Saltzman says. "James Harlow, you are fired from Salvatore Boarding School. You have three hours to pack your bags and get off the school grounds. I don't want to see you near this school, town, county or state again. You will never contact with anyone from this school again. Is that clear?" James looks down, nodding. "I asked, _is that clear_?" He repeats.

"Yes." James says.

"Start packing." Alaric says and James gets up and leaves the office.

"Am I allowed to go back to my room?" I ask Professor Saltzman.

"No, Hope, you're not." Caroline answers instead of him.

"It's Andrea. And I asked Professor Saltzman, not you." I grit through my teeth.

"I called Hayley, she's on her way. I said you'll be with us until she comes." Caroline says.

"You sure you want to spend the entire Sunday with me?" I ask.

"She said she'll be here in an hour. Until then, we will talk about you and your attitude and your behavior." Caroline says.

"I use protection and spells against pregnancy, so you don't need to worry about me bringing a new Mikaelson spawn in the world. And besides, they are vampires, so I'm sure I won't be getting pregnant any time soon." She gives that Caroline look.

"Hope, why do you do this?" She asks.

"Do what, Caroline?" I ask.

"Use sex as a way to bring attention to yourself."

"I don't fuck someone to bring attention to myself. I fuck them because I like the feeling, because it makes me feel something. Would you prefer if I start using drugs or witch counterparts of drugs in order to do it?"

"Is that it? You want to feel something, so you go around sleeping with upperclassmen and your teacher?" She asks.

"I had sex with two people. One just left and the other is spending the weekend with his sister. I doubt that counts as sleeping around." She looks surprised when I say that and I let out a small laugh.

"What did you think, with how many of them I slept with?" I ask.

"The rumors are the entire football team and basketball team and half the lacrosse team." Alaric says and I turn to look at him.

"I get the basketball team. But the entire football team? And only half the lacrosse team? I am disappointed in myself." I say and see Alaric smile a little.

"This is not the time for making jokes. What if your family found out, somehow?" Caroline asks.

"Uncle Kol would be proud and give me a box of condoms with a wink. Auntie Bex would give me sex tips and talk about using protection. Uncle Elijah would be very disappointed if he remembered me. Aunt Freya would be kind of between Auntie Bex and Uncle Elijah, without the memory thing. Step brother Marcel would be angry. Uncle Finn is dead, so I doubt he would have an opinion. As are Granny Esther, Grandpa Ansel and Step Grandpa Mikael. And Grand Aunt Dahlia. And Uncle Henrik. Step daddy Jack is dead too. Am I missing someone? I think I am."

"Your father."

"Oh yes, daddy dearest. Not sure how he would react, since I didn't spend a lot of time getting to know him. But looking at his history, half the school would be dead." I say.

"Hope." Caroline starts, but the look I give her stops her.

"Andrea. If you wanted to contact your father, you could just ask us." Professor Saltzman says.

"That's the point. I didn't, don't and won't." I say.

"We have a counselor. I think it would be good for you to talk to her." He says.

"Is that an advice, and not an order?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes." He says and I look at Caroline, pointing at him.

"See Caroline, _that_ is how you talk to a teen girl who is probably having some problems." I say as my mom barges in.

"Oh, Hope!" She says as she pulls me in a hug.

"Mom." I say.

"Don't worry. Whatever he did, it's okay. It'll be okay."

"Mom. I'm fine. He didn't do anything." I say and she gives me that confused look.

"I'll explain." I say and she nods.

"Go pack your things and we will leave for the weekend."

"I don't want to go with you for whatever you have planned for tomorrow. I'll tell you everything you want today." I say. I grab the keys to the car and start going towards the door. "Goodbye Mrs. Forbes. Goodbye Professor Saltzman." I say as my mother stays with them for a minute.

 

Then we go in her car. And sit in silence as she drives towards somewhere.

"Do you have anything to say?" She asks.

"I lost my virginity. Eight months ago." She stops the car and looks at me.

"You did what?!"

"I lost my virginity eight months ago to a quarterback who is a newly turned vampire."

"When? How? Why? Did he..."

"Eight months ago, I just said it. Like you did, like Father did, like everyone else did. Do you really want to know the details? I did it because I wanted to. I felt like losing my virginity, so I did. No, he didn't force me."

"How old is he?"

"Forever 16, but 17 intellectually."

"He was 17 and you were 13 when you..."

"He was 16 and half, and I was 13 and 9 months. He was also my first kiss. Happened in the same night, actually."

"Shit, Hope." Her mom sighs.

"How old were you?" I ask her.

"14 going on 15. And I regret doing it so early."

"I don't."

"You don't think so now, but you will." Her mom starts the car again.

"That isn't why they called you. Ask what you want to know."

"For how long? Why?"

"I came to him. I was the one who made the first move. That is what you want to know."

"Answer my questions."

"For nine months."

"Ten... Ten months." Her mom says quietly. "You spent your 14th birthday with him, didn't you?"

"Yes. Half of it. I said to my friends I'm spending my entire day with you-" I start.

"-and you told me you are going to spend the morning with me and afternoon with your friends." She finishes her sentence.

"Yes."

"Where did you spend it?"

"His room. Having sex. Eating chocolate strawberries and whipped cream."

"Why?" Her mom repeats.

"What do you want to hear?"

"The truth."

"No one wants to hear the truth."

"Then lie. Say the opposite of the truth and make me feel better."

"I... I wanted to feel something. I wanted to give him power over me. Power over a Mikaelson, so he can take out his anger. I wanted him to get his revenge on Father and Uncle Elijah by using me."

"And did it happen?"

"In a way."

"Do you love him?"

"No. No, I don't love James. But I do care about him. I liked him. And don't worry about him loving me, he loves Miss Malchance with all his heart."

"James?"

"His name. James Harlow." She lets a tear fall down her face. "He was never gentle with me. And I didn't want him to be. I wasn't gentle with him either. But today, mom..." She starts crying. "He was so gentle. Like he loved me. Like he doesn't want to forget me. Like he wants to be with me forever. And _it hurt_ , it hurt more than when he bruised or slapped me. Because it wasn't physical pain. It was emotional. And I hate myself and him for making the last time the least and most painful."

"Oh, sweetheart."

 

 

Her mother drives her back to school during the witching hour. She doesn't go back to her room. She can't. She can't face anyone right now. She debates on going to James's room, but decides not to, as Miss Malchance is probably there.

So she goes to art classroom. And draws. And paints. Takes out her emotions on the paper.

"It's way past curfew and way early." She hears the door open and a male voice say.

"I broke the written and unwritten rules of this school. Like I give a damn for the fucking curfew." She says. The man comes in her line of sight. Professor Gilbert. She sees he is wearing his usual clothes and carrying two beers.

"Fair enough." He sits on the chair five seats away from her and puts beer bottles on the floor.

"Whatever they said about me, I assure you I don't bite, Professor Gilbert." I say.

"This is my spot. I always sit in this exact chair, exact same place."

"Oh. You come here often?"

"Every night. You?"

"I prefer to do in my room, but considering the situation, I believe I will be spending a lot more time in here."

"I look forward to see Klaus Mikaelson's daughter in action." He opens his beer. She takes the second beer and opens it with he paintbrush. "I am my own person, you know. Not just Niklaus's daughter."

"Who said you can take my beer?"

"I did. I had an awful day. Leave me be."

"You do realize I should report you, right?"

"Go ahead. Caroline will be so happy to give me another month of detention."

"Caroline?"

"Yes. She fucked my father, no way I'm calling her Mrs. Forbes."

"You really want to go down that path?"

"What path? Being a bitch? I chose that path a long time ago."

"Calling everyone by their name if your family done something to them. Because if you, you'll call everyone by their name."

She thinks about his words. "True. _Jeremy._ " She says his name and he smiles.

"Professor Gilbert for you."

"Afraid you'll get into the web of Hope Mikaelson?"

"Don't you go by Andrea?" He asks and she is taken back.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"I'm not afraid. You're not my type." She raises an eyebrow at that.

"And what is your type?"

"Girls who died."

"I'm not going to ask or even think about what you just said. But, do they let anyone work in this school?"

"Not like that. The first girl I ever loved turned into a vampire, then died. The second girl I loved was a vampire who died. The third girl I loved was a witch who died 3 times."

"That is..."

"Yep. So, unless you die, or turn into a vampire, I don't think you have to worry about me." She smiles at that.

"Alright. Good to know." They paint in silence for God knows how long.

"I'm sorry about what Father and my family did to you and your friends."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Those are their sins, not yours."

"I inherited it all. With Mikaelson name comes every Mikaelson."

"If that is true, my sins would include torturing and experimenting on vampires and being a mad scientist and also founder of Mystic Falls. I assure you, I'm not either of that."

"Yeah, but your family doesn't have 11 centuries of murder, torture and death."

"And you are born 11 centuries after that." They sit in silence again.

"Why do you call him Father? Or Niklaus?" He asks.

"That is what he is. It is his name. Would you rather I call him daddy dearest?" He looks at her. "I hate that everyone thinks of me as just his daughter. A miracle baby. Mikaelson spawn. Daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson, werewolf-vampire hybrid who can't be killed. And if he talked to me, or wrote, or something, maybe I would call him dad. But he doesn't. So I don't. Maybe that is why I'm fucked up. I don't know." She is throwing nonsense tips of paint over her drawing, when she feels his hand on her wrist, stopping her. She looks up at him.

"Hey, calm down." He says, voice like silk.

" _No!_ No, I won't calm down! Because I am Hope Mikaelson, and Mikaelson's don't calm down! We make people hurt, we kill people because we have to many emotions and we can't control them! And I am one of them and I hurt people I care about. I hurt my mom, I hurt Caroline, I hurt my friends, I hurt _fucking Josie and Lizzie_! I hurt Miss Malchance, because I wanted to feel something, wanted to be hurt because I carry their cursed blood in me! So don't tell me to calm down, _Jeremy Gilbert_ , for I will kill you like my father and aunt killed your sister/cousin, like my father killed aunt!" She yells and she is crying and he pulls her in his arms.

"That isn't your fault. Nothing they did is your fault. You are better than them." He comforts her as she is crying in his arms.

"You don't know that. I'm just like them. Like him. You don't know me."

"I knew Klaus. And I knew Kol. And you are nothing like them. I don't know you, but I know them. And no child can be like them."

"I'm not a child." She gets away from his hug, arms crossed.

"No. You are a 14 year old witch who is living with the history of her ancestors on her back and doesn't know what to do with it." She straightens up after his answer.

"That is... Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help a student." He smiles at he and picks their beer bottles. "It's almost 5. You should go back to your room. Try to get some sleep." He says and she nods.

"Long day awaits." She agrees and smiles.

 

 

She goes to her room. She sees her two roommates (one is off with her parents), asleep on the floor and knows they talked and gossiped about her. She gets in her pajamas and goes to her bed. She falls asleep almost immediately. Long day awaits.

_She is awakened by two girls standing around her, trying to wake her up._

"Andrea, wake up. It's time for breakfast and Mrs. Forbes said we all have to present." She groans at that.

"Ugh, fine." She gets up and goes to the bathroom.

_Brushes her teeth. Pulls her hair in a ponytail. Goes out of the bathroom. Dresses up. Goes with the Gossip Squad to the breakfast._

Caroline announces that Professor Harlow is fired from his position because of an inappropriate relationship with one of his student. She notices Miss Malchanche isn't present at the breakfast.

_And it seems everyone knows who the student is._

She goes on with her normal Sunday. Which consists of doing homework and drawing. She did her homework yesterday and has no inspiration, so she goes to the kitchen, taking her phone and earphones with her. Helping at the kitchen is what she does from time to time, when she is bored, or done with everything in her life. They give chores to do, and she does them. And by the end of the day, they let her cook something.

_But, to go to the kitchen, she needs to pass Josie and Lizzie. But she doesn't. Which is weird, but she ain't complaining. She goes to the kitchen and sees that no one is there, well, no one but Professor Saltzman._

_He doesn't notice her right away. Too focused on chopping carrots. She looks at him, being all culinary, having that look on his face and smiles at how happy and sound he looks like._

_So he sees her and they talk and she finds herself helping him cook._

 

_It's fun, cooking with Professor Saltzman. Listening to rock and heavy metal with him, singing along._

_It's fun. She decides Professor Saltzman is now her favorite teacher. Because she is certain Miss Malchance hates her now. She hates herself for hurting her._

_She doesn't understand why_ Josie and Lizzie _don't want to spend time cooking with him. One more reason to despise them._

 

"Voila! The famous Saltzman family dish is done!" He exclaims and she smiles. "Wanna try?" He asks.

"Do I want to try the masterpiece of my hands? Yes." She says and tries and God, it is so fucking good! She moans.

"That is amazing." She says and he smiles.

"Good to know someone likes it." He says.

"Who wouldn't like this?"

"Josie, Lizzie and Caroline. But they don't say anything, so I make this every other Sunday, just to see how much they will be able to take." He says.

"They don't know what good food is."

"I agree. Would you like to join us, for dinner?" He asks.

So that was the game.

"Did Caroline made you do this? Or Josie and Lizzie?"

"No. No, of course not. Why would you think that?" She sees his eyes and realizes he actually means it.

"I had a lovely time, Professor Saltzman. But I have to say no to your offer. I'll see you at Tuesday." She says and picks up her phone, stopping the music, and starts walking towards the door.

"I also make Sunday dinner. I start at 5. If you want to help me. And Monday and Saturday breakfast." He says, making her stop.

"I doubt, but thank you for your offer." She says and goes out.

 

_The rest of her Sunday goes like this._

_Try to paint. Fail._

_Try to relax, listening to music on your phone. Fail, because it makes you think how Professor Saltzman is with J_ osie and Lizzie and Caroline _._

_Walk around the campus. Die of boredom._

_Get hungry. Go take one of the plates from the kitchen. Eat it._

_Watch television. Nothing interesting._

_Try to do some spells. Fail, because you are bored and not focused._

_Look at the time. 4 o'clock. Decide to go to the kitchen to make some muffins. She is half during the process when Professor Saltzman is early._

"I will admit, I am disappointed. I was hoping you'd come to help me."

"Sorry to disappoint. But it's me, get used to it."

"I can try. Muffins, huh?"

"Yeah." She says and he nods.

"I will do my best to try to avoid your part of the kitchen." He promises.

"Thank you."

 

_She ends up sharing her muffins with him. Also helping him make dinner._

_He doesn't offer her to come again._

 

The students start coming around 7.

 

_Monday is hell. Everyone whispering, gossiping. Guys giving her flirty looks. Nicholas giving her a kind, sad smile. Miss Malchance is taking a week off, so Professor La Barre is replacing her. She hates herself even more._

_Tuesday is better. Mostly because Professor Saltzman is their only History teacher. He doesn't act any different around her. She doesn't either. Everyone still whispers, still talks._

_Wednesday is like the rest. So is Thursday. And Friday._

_Miss Malchance comes back. But she doesn't teach my class._

_And next week. And the week after that._

_But the fourth week, there comes a rumor that Brittany and Lily might be together. Which they totally are, but everyone is too heterosexual to notice it._

_And so the attention is taken from me to them._

_Josie and Lizzie to the rescue again._


	3. Alaric Saltzman

_Alaric J. Saltzman, his full name (no one knows his middle name)_

_Ric, his nickname_

_Saltzman, James used to call him_

_Professor Saltzman, students call him, even though he is Principal too_

_Daddy, Josie and Lizzie used to call him_

_Dad, they call him now_

 

He is funny. He is kind. He is smart. He is handsome.

He was killed by Father, Auntie Bex and grandmother Esther.

Father was in his body. Grandmother turned him into Original Vampire.

 

He is my History teacher. My principal.

His brats are the bane of my existence.

His ex-fiancee is the woman Father loves.

 

He cooks German dishes. Which his family thinks are horrible, but won't say anything. They are one of the most delicious things I ever tasted in my life.

 

_And she, at age 14 and 10 months and 7 days realizes she doesn't think of him as a father figure. She wants to fuck him._

_Not because he tries to be a father figure (he doesn't, he isn't one to her, she doesn't let him)._

_Not because Father was in his body._

_Not because is technically her uncle, due to Grandmother's spell._

_Not because she hates his brats or his ex-fiancee._

_Not because of reasons you would think._

 

_No, the reason is because he is one of the most amazing, beautiful people in the world._

_The reason is he makes her want to be a better person._

_The reason is he makes her be human._

_The reason is that he cooks German dishes for his family and they don't deserve it, they hate on it, but still it._

The reason is that cooking with him, seeing him smile... She knows he doesn't smile that smile to anyone. No _t Josie and Lizzie_ , not fucking Caroline. That smile is reserved for her, only her and she isn't sure if she hates herself for that or wants to rub in his family's faces.

 

She thinks about making a move on him. More accidental brushes while cooking, slight touches here and there, then one kiss on the cheek, and one kiss on the lips, and and and.

 

_But no. She won't ruin this. She won't ruin his happiness. Even if it means that she suffers._

 

_She finally grew a heart. All it took was_ him _._

 

_She throws herself into researching magic, spells, everything and anything._

 

_Painting and Professor Gilbert._

 

She reads Esther's grimoires.

And decides to test one of the spells. Dreaming spell. Walking into someone's dream and manipulating it.

She will put herself in it, just a bit, just to see what his mind will come up with.

 

_Maybe she is still fucked up, after all._

 

_She is of age 14, 10 months and 12 days when she first walks into Professor Saltzman's dream._

He dreams of his first wife. Isobel Flemming, her mind provides.

They are in their living room, she assumes. Drinking wine, laughing. Then, the living room turns upside down and she sees someone feeding on Isobel. The room darkens, and I see Alaric and Jenna, Jeremy's aunt. The room is replaced by a bar and I see a  beautiful brown haired woman and Alaric, sitting and drinking and talking. Then the room disappears and I see Alaric and Josette, their wedding and her death. Then we are in a room, white room and Josette in it, walking towards him, dressed in her wedding gown. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jo. I miss you so much."

"I know. I miss you too." Then she disappears.

And he awakens, me along with him. I look at the time. 2 in the morning. I sigh.

 

I try again next night.

This time, he dreams of being in the kitchen. With _his children_ and Caroline. He is teaching them how to make his favourite and they tell him they hate his cooking, why is he making them. I decide to step in his dream. "Andrea thinks my dishes are amazing, don't you?" He asks, seeing me and I smile.

"The best I ever ate." I say.

 

Next night, he is alone in the kitchen. I appear next to him and smile. "What are you cooking, Professor Saltzman?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says, whispering in my ear. "Chop the onions."

And that is how it ends.

 

Most of his dreams are in the kitchen. It seems to be his safe place.

I decide to try to do something.

He is cooking again, when I appear and walk towards him, pulling him by the shirt so we're the same height. "I want you to kiss me, Professor Saltzmant." I say.

"Call me Ric." He says.

"Ric, kiss me. I want you to kiss me." I say and he does.

He kisses me.

 

He acts a little strange the next day, so I decide to leave his dreams tonight.

 

_But next night, we're kissing again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And they are the most beautiful kisses ever._

 

One night, she doesn't kiss. She starts unbuttoning his belt, looking at him to say anything, to stop her he doesn't. He kisses her instead.

   And that is where it ends.

 

She does it again next night.

She walks towards him, starts unbuttoning his belt, looking at him to say anything, to stop her he doesn't. He kisses her instead. They kiss while she takes off his belt and throws it away. He starts kissing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. I feel his mind wanting to stop the dream and I let him, but not before kissing him.

 

And it continues for nights. Each night, he lets himself go a little further.

_His hands going up my shirt. His hands taking my breasts in them. Him taking off my shirt. Him leaving marks on her breasts that bra doesn't cover. Him taking off the bra. Him kissing and licking my breasts.  Letting me take off his shirt. Him kissing down my belly and unzipping my jeans. Him taking off my jeans and only thing separating me naked and his lips on my body are my panties. Him making me come in my panties just with his fingers, all while he doesn't break the kiss. Him tearing my panties and making me come with his mouth. Me kissing his chest, kneeling down, taking off his pants and boxer briefs, taking him in my mouth. Making him come._

_And then it starts again, a little faster this time, but he never fucks me. He doesn't let himself._

_I tell him it's okay, I want it, but he wakes up._

 

She draws him. She loves him.

And she is ruining it.

 

She stops the dreams. It's been going on for one month and 3 days. She is of age 14, 11 months and 15 days when she stops walking into Alaric's dreams.

 

_But then, the other dreams come._

She is drowned. She is staked. She is burned. She is buried alive. She is stabbed. Her neck is broken. Car accident. Airplane accident. Spell one. Spell two. Spell thirteen. She is chocked. Her veins are cut. Her neck is slashed. She is shot.

She dies. She dies slowly, she dies painfully, she dies quietly, she dies quickly, she dies happy, she dies sad, she dies angry, she dies painlessly, she dies by her own hands, she dies in the arms of family, she dies in the arms of a lover, she dies in the arms of a friends, she dies in the arms of an enemy.

She dies, she dies, she dies, she dies, she dies, she dies, she dies,  _she dies,_ **_she dies_**.

_She dies every night in her in a month._

 

She starts training with Jeremy. Self defense, ways to kill a vampire, ways to do this, ways to do that.

 

_The night she turns 15, she dies by the hands of Father, stabbed with one of the daggers._

_Out of all dreams, that one feels the most real._

 

She draws, she paints, every single death.

 

The day she turns 15. The day she turns 15. _The day she turns 15._

 

Spend a birthday with mom. Spend some time with friends.

Draw, paint in the company of Jeremy.

Cook in the company of Professor Saltzman.

 

Four months and 24 days after she turned 15, someone finds the notebook with the drawings of her deaths. They tell Caroline and Professor Saltzman. She is called in his office.

"Is there something you want you tell us?" Alaric asks, giving her her notebook back.

"No." She says.

"Hope, this is serious. If you're thinking of hurting yourself, of suicide..." Caroline trails off, sighing. "We want you to talk to us."

"I'm not thinking of suicide, don't worry. Even if that were the point, it would not be your problem. It would be a Mikaelson family problem. And you have nothing to do with it." She says and Caroline is left dumbfounded.

"Why the drawings, then?" Alaric asks.

"None of your concern." She says.

"Hope, mind your attitude." Caroline says.

"None of your concern, Professor Saltzman." She repeats, adding his name and looks at Caroline.

"Caroline. Andrea." Alaric says and Caroline looks at him. "She would probably stop having attitude and answer your questions if you called her by her name." He says, looking at me. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Andrea."

"You should listen to Professor Saltzman, Caroline." She says, pointing at him.

"Fine, Andrea. You know you can tell us everything, we won't judge. Is there something you want to tell us?" Caroline says.

"No."

"Is there something you should tell us?" Caroline asks.

"Probably." She answers.

"What is it?" Alaric asks.

"I'm having dreams. Dreams of me dying. So I draw them." She says.

"And for how long have you been having these dreams?" Caroline asks.

_Since I stopped coming into your ex-fiancé's dreams._

"For a while." She answers.

"Are they prophetic kind or?" Caroline asks.

"I wouldn't know. I never had prophetic dreams. But I don't think they are. It's different, every death." She says.

"Do you know if maybe something caused it? A spell, another dream, something?" Caroline asks.

"I used one of the dreaming spells from Esther's grimoires." She confesses.

"What spell was it?" Caroline asks, arms crossed.

"A spell that allows me to come into one's dreams and manipulate it, in a way." She answers, trying not looking at Alaric, but sees him wide open his eyes in realization, the way he swallows.

"You manipulated someone's mind?" Caroline asks, angry.

"No. I put myself in that person's dreams, but what happened was that person's choice. I might have made the first steps, but it wasn't manipulation of dreams." She says.

"Doesn't matter! You- You- Why?" Caroline asks.

"Because I wanted to. But that person is too moral for me. But no one got heart from dreaming, right?" She says.

"Who is it? The person you..."

"You don't want to know. You don't have to know." She says.

"Another teacher, is it? I can't believe you." Caroline says.

"Doesn't matter." She says.

"Of course it matters! The poor guy, you could have ruined his mind, you could have- you know how dangerous it is to mess with someone's mind!"

"Why do you think it's a guy?" She asks.

"So, it's a girl now?" Caroline asks.

"Maybe." She says.

"I should suspend you." Caroline says.

"You should have suspended me a long time ago, Caroline. But you didn't. And you won't do it now. Because even if my father loves you, and you love him, you _still_ fear him and his anger. And how angry he would be if he found out his love suspended his dear daughter. I say _very_ angry." She gets up and Caroline takes a step towards her.

"Are you seriously dragging your father in this?" Caroline asks.

"Isn't he dragged in all this already? I'm just stating the truth." She says.

"Do you want to continue your education in this school, Miss Mikaelson?" Alaric asks and we turn to him.

"Does it matter? If I do, if I don't. I will." She says.

"You're dismissed, Miss Mikaelson. You can go back to your classes." He says and Caroline shoots him a look.

"Thank you." She says, picking up her bag and goes out.

 

She goes to art classroom, knowing in her gut Jeremy will be there.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asks and I give him my notebook as I sit on the floor.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"The reason I asked you to tutor me." I say and he raises an eyebrow. He opens the notebook and starts going through pages.

"I dream of dying. Every night. Every night, new ways to die. I thought, maybe if I learned how to defend myself, how to fight, they would stop. But they don't. _They don't._ They _just continue_ , like nothing happened. Like I didn't learn how to stab someone before it stabs me. Like I didn't learn how to block a punch or fight." I start crying.

He kneels down next to me.

"I dreamed of you killing me. I dreamed of my own family killing me. I dreamed my father killed me the night I turned 15. And out of everything, out of all those dreams, _it felt the most real._ " I confess and he brings me into a hug.

 

_I don't show up for classes that day. I spend it with Jeremy, fighting, sweating, getting everything out of my system._

 

Alaric corners me when I go to my room.

"Professor Saltzman." I say.

"My office. Now." He says and I follow him.

I sit in my already designated chair and he sits on the desk.

"No one can hear you. No one will ever know we had this conversation. We speak the truth. So I'll start first. Do you want to continue your education in this school?" He says.

"No one will ever know of this conversation, and that is the first thing you ask? If I want to keep going to this fucking school?" I ask. He looks at me and I sigh. "Alright, fine. No."

"Why?" He asks.

"It has nothing to do with you. I mean, your teaching and order of this school or this school in general. Ish. I hate Caroline. I hate Witch Brats. I hate my friends. I hate every student in here. I hate almost every teacher. And the only three teachers I liked, well. I fucked with one's boyfriend, I fucked one in his dreams and the other isn't even my teacher. Everyone in this school hates me. I know I'm not normal, and I know this school is exists so children like me can feel normal and learn, but I'm not even normal compared to the kids in here. A witch, a werewolf, a vampire. Three in one. And I hate being a witch, so powerful and unstable. I hate being an untriggered werewolf, because I should be triggered, for God knows how many people have been killed by my family in order to save me. I hate being a vampire, because all I get is vampire blood." I sigh.

"But I love it. I love being a witch, being so powerful that I can bring the world to its knees. I love being an untriggered werewolf, in a way that I know I can and am capable of killing, making everything into an adrenaline rush. I love being a vampire, having blood in me which I can use to create an entire army. But from all those things I am, I'm not human. I don't feel like human. Being with Nicholas and James was the only thing that brought me close to it. Being with you, in that kitchen, I actually _felt_ human. Being in your dreams, I _was_ human. I think I want to be surrounded by humans, normal people in order to become human. I will probably be an outcast there too, but... I just want to stop being _Hope Mikaelson_ , Klaus's daughter, Kol's niece, Esther's granddaughter. I want to stop being a hope of the 11 centuries of screwed up. I want to be Andrea. Just me. My own person."

"Do you miss your father?" He asks.

"I... I'm not... I didn't come in your dreams because you think you were some kind of father figure to me and I tried to... You're not a father figure. Never were, never will be. Yes, I do have daddy issues, but falling for you and fucking in your dreams weren't caused by it. Probably the only thing that wasn't. Yes, I miss my father. I always had and always will. He doesn't have to appear in my life, because I don't need him. It won't change anything."

"Do you want me to suspend you? Do you want to stay in this school? Do you want me to expel you?" Alaric asks.

"Yes. No. I don't know." I say.

"Find out. I was thinking four month suspension, counting in it every suspension you should have had. Do you think that will be long enough for you to decide what you want to do?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes."

"Did you manipulate my dream? Did you make me have sex with you?" He asks.

_He knows the answer, she knows he knows and he knows she knows, he just wants me to confirm it._

"No. I might have given you a little push, but I didn't force you. I can do the process again, if you want. Make you be lucid, so you can realize which parts were mine and which yours." She offers.

"No. Don't." He says and sighs. "Your turn."

"Why didn't you sleep with me?" She asks.

"Because I..." He takes a deep breath. "Because you are way too young for me. You are my student. I don't even know why I let myself... Do what we've done."

"Fingering. Oral." I say.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" She asks and hates herself for asking it immediately. "Don't answer it, actually. I don't want to know." She thinks about what she could ask him.

"Why the kitchen? In your dreams?" I ask.

"Most of my childhood memories are being in the kitchen, with my parents, cooking." I nod at that.

"Why did you let me in? In your safe place?" She asks.

"Because I saw someone who needed it. Someone who should have one of those happy memories."

"You never asked for lunch again." I state. "Why?"

"Would you say yes if I did?" He asks.

"No. The brown haired woman, in a bar in your dreams. What is her name?" I ask.

"You must mean Meredith. Meredith Fell." He says.

"The Founding Family Fell?" I ask and he nods. "I... Thank you for everything you've done. To help me. I appreciate it. Keep on the good work. You're good. It just didn't work on me. Hard nut to crack."

"It is my job." He says.

"Yeah, but it's also Caroline's and she sucks. In the troubled teens apartment." We sit in silence after that. "I want you to know, I... What you've done, it helped. You don't have to lose sleep because of me." He nods. "I love you. And if it helps, you are the first man I loved. It doesn't help, I get it, it makes it worse, a little, but... I'm happy it was you." She laughs a little at that.

"Andrea..." He says, something in his voice I can't name.

"I'm not the first nor the last silly teen girl who fell for her teacher. Don't worry. I'm sure you had a lot of those." I say.

"Jeremy said you've started training." He says and I look up.

"He told you?"

"Yes. He has to report every session. He says you have potential." I smile at that.

"It's just Mikaelson in me. We have a thing for violence and fighting and staking and stabbing..." I trail off and he smiles a weak smile.

"That reminds me. Which part, which subject do you prefer? In this school? Including Jeremy's training." He asks.

"I, uh. I... Like, which ones I love to go to or..."

"Which part of yourself you feel most at home at? Which subject, or part of the curriculum makes you happy and satisfied? Not in a way, _oh Professor Andrews doesn't give any homework, I love Biology._ " He asks.

"But in a way it makes me feel myself?" I ask. He nods. I think, going through all subjects. "I don't know. I..."

"Think. If you decide to continue going to this school, you can pick subjects or a subject you would like to focus on. That only includes supernatural ones, just so we're clear. I'm not letting you go into world without basic knowledge." I let out a small laugh at that.

"Alright. Thank you. For trying and doing this. That." I say.

"No problem." He says. He looks at his watch. "When do you want me to suspend you?"

"Tomorrow. I'll call my mom now and tell her to come and get me." I say.

"Alright. I'll start the paperwork first thing in the morning. You'll wait in Caroline's office for your mom to pick you up, alright?" He says. I nod, get up from the chair and take a step towards him.

"Thank you, Professor Saltzman." I say and kiss him on the cheek. I feel him freeze and I pull away a bit, my hand trailing down his chest and to his belt, looking at his eyes, searching for permission. I lean in for a kiss but he back away slightly.

"Andrea, don't." He says. I back away, nodding and smile a weak smile. "You are a good man, Alaric J. Saltzman." I say and go out.

 

She goes back to her room around 11 and goes straight into the bathroom, showers, brushes her teeth. Calls her mom and tells her about suspension. She promises to come as soon as she can.

She manages to fall asleep. She doesn't dream.

 

The next day is... Is.

She wakes up at 4:35. Goes to bathroom, brushes her teeth and changes into gym clothes. Goes to the their usual spot. Trains with Jeremy. Tells him what happened. About suspension.

Goes back to her room at 7:15. Showers, changes her clothes. Packs up her things in two suitcases and every plastic bag she could find. Calls her mom, mom tells her she is 8 hours away. At 8:30, she goes to Caroline's office with her suitcases and plastic bags and sits down.

"Hope-Andrea. I don't know what got into Alaric's head to suspend you-" Caroline starts.

"He asked me if I think I should be suspended. I said yes. So he did it." I say. Caroline straightens her posture at that.

"Alright then. I called Hayley, she said she's on her way. Said you called her and told her."

"Yes." I say. We sit in silence then, looking at each other. _Lizzie_ appears, breaking our silence.

"Mom, can I speak to you for a minute?" She asks and Caroline gets up immediately and goes out. Then _Josie_ appears.

"We wanted to make sure it was true." _Josie_ says.

"Yeah. Hope Mikaelson is getting suspended. Gossip Squad is going to have a blast." She says.

"I don't understand why my parents would do this." _Josie_ starts.

"Well, your dad actually did it. Your mom is completely against it." I say.

"Why would he do that? I mean, yeah, you've done some questionable things and broke a few rules, but that is not a reason for you to be suspended! And it doesn't sound like him at all. He would never do anything like that!" I sigh at that.

"Why do you even care?" I ask and _she_ looks hurt at that.

"Because you're our friend. We care about you. You're the only one other than us in this school who knows what it's like being different than different." _She_ says.

"We're not friends. Never were, never will be. And different than different? The only thing separating you two from the rest of the witches is that you drain magic from other witches." I say.

"Of course we're friends! Do you have any idea how hard it is, knowing you have to take magic from someone just so you can do a simple spell? That we are able to kill our mother if we hug her and let emotions get the best of us? You think only you know hardship of not belonging, because of your heritage and being a tribrid? Our uncle killed our entire family, he killed his own twin and brother, his own coven. Our family made twins merge for power! And if it still existed, Lizzie and I would have to do it. One of us would have to kill each other." _She_ says.

"And my family is guilty of millions of crimes and deaths and torture and pain. And I have to live with their sins. Your uncle killed your family and coven? My uncles slaughtered villages, towns. My father killed his own mother multiple times, his biological and adopted father, his aunt, his adopted son and he daggered his own siblings because they made him angry. He fucked your mom and he killed your father." I say. "So, tell me, which one of us has the highest burden?" I ask.

"Yeah, alright. But do you have to live with knowing you only exist because an entire coven sacrificed themselves so you can live? That they put you into a body of a vampire and that you almost killed your mom, who is not actually your mom?"

"No. But I do have to live with knowing how many people were killed for me, how my family can never be together again because of me. That no matter who I fall for, who I become friends with, one of my family members somehow, doesn't matter which century it happened in, ruined that person's family in one way or another." I say. We hear steps approaching and I feel her pull me in a hug.

"I understand. We'll take care of everything. I promise." _She_ whispers in my ear and pulls away when Caroline opens the door.

"Josie." Caroline says, surprised.

"We were just saying goodbye." _Josie_ says and I'm surprised at how good of a liar she can be. She smiles and winks at me, says bye to Caroline and goes out.

We spend unknown amount of hours in silence. Caroline is typing something on her computer while I'm playing with my leather bracelet.

"Whose gift was it?" She asks and I look up.

"James's." I say and the answer makes her uncomfortable. "I'm messing with you. He never bought me anything. Mom bought it for my 12th birthday. Why do you ask?"

"It reminds me of one of the bracelets your father wore."

"It is his." I confirm and she looks at me strangely.

"Then why do you say your mom bought it?" She asks.

"In a way, she did." She says. Caroline decides to drop the subject.

"Would you like to go for a short walk?" Caroline asks. "I really need a break from sitting and typing."

"Sure." I shrug.

_We go out and we walk, walk and walk some more and don't talk._

"There they are!" I hear _Lizzie_ say and we turn to her. I see _Josie_ walking towards us, dragging Professor Saltzman to us.

"Tell her you won't suspend her. Tell her it's a mistake." _Josie_ says and he sighs.

"Josie, I told you-" He starts, but _Josie_ cuts him off.

"She doesn't deserve to be suspended for four months! What has she done now that she hasn't done in these last years to deserve that?" _Josie_ yells.

"I don't need you to stick up for me, Josie. It's none of your business what happened anyway." I say.

"She is being suspended for inappropriate use of magic." Alaric says and gives me a stern look.

"If that were the case, Josie and I would be suspended a long time ago, despite being your children." _Lizzie_ says. I scoff at that.

"Yeah, _Josie and Lizzie_ suspended for siphoning a vampire so they can do a simple locator spell." I say, my voice mocking and cruel. I feel a slap and look at Lizzie, her eyes wide open at the realization of what she's done. I push her on the ground with a flick of my wrist. I feel Josie take a step towards me and taking my hand. I gasp, feeling my magic being ripped from me and start choking, falling down.

"Josie, stop!" I hear Caroline scream. "Josie!" Alaric yells out her name and I see him getting her away from me. We look at each other, Josie and me, and I see her crying.

"I'm sorry. Hope, I'm sorry." Josie apologizes and I shoot her a dirty look. "You should _really_ stop apologizing for some things, Josie." I say as I make her collapse. They all let out a gasp, but Caroline and Lizzie scream Josie's name. Lizzie makes her way towards me and pushes me on the ground and starts hitting me. I start laughing as I feel her drain my magic with her emotions. "She wants to help! We wanted to help you and this is how you repay us?!" She screams and I look at her eyes and smirk. "I never _asked_ you to, Lizzie." I say and punch her in the gut. Caroline runs to her side. I get up, feeling weak and drained. I see Alaric and Josie in his arms, looking like she died. Caroline vamp speeds to me. "You touch my daughters again and I will not hesitate to rip your throat out." She threatens.

"And then you'll have to deal with another hybrid Mikaelson." I say.

"Get out. Get out of this school, out of this town, of our life." She says and I smile. "Gladly." I say. I take a last look at Alaric and mouth _I'm sorry_ and go to the parking lot. I wait for a while. My phone is in my handbag, which is in Caroline's office. I start playing with grass, doing a few spells.

"I heard what happened." She hears a voice and looks up to see Miss Malchance. She gets up. "Miss Malchance-" She starts.

"You are one of the most powerful witches I've ever met. Also one of the most desperate." She says.

"Yeah, well, Mikaelson name and temper, Anselson blood, Brynhildrdotter magic and Labonair looks do that to you." I say and she smiles, nodding.

"Yeah. I come from New Orleans's Malchane's, so I know what you mean." She says, sitting next to me. "You have incredible potential, Andrea. And I know what having it can do to you. It brings out the worst in you, making you crave something and not know what that something is." She takes a deep breath. "I moved from New Orleans to New York when I was 14. Got involved in a gang a year later, trying to find that something."

"Did you find it?" I ask.

"Yes. In a way. I got caught in a crossfire. Ended up in a hospital with two gunshot wounds. Realized I like healing magic. But I _still_ feel it sometimes, craving it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, sleeping with James- Professor Harlow."

"But you did. Both of you hurt me, in different ways. Doesn't matter if you wanted to do it or not. Apologizing won't help, no matter what anyone says. What matters is what happens afterwards." She makes the flowers dance and I smile.

"He didn't love me, if it helps. He didn't even like me. You are the love of his life." I say.

"He said the same thing, Jamie. Said he didn't even love his wife as much as he loves me. He is in Chicago, now. If you want to visit him." She says.

"Did you?" She shakes her head.

"When is your mom coming?" She asks.

"Not for another 4 hours, at least."

"You're planning on waiting for her for that long, on the parking lot?" She asks and I shrug.

"I have no one to say goodbye too anymore. And the only ones who would want to say goodbye to me are waiting for Josie to wake up."

"That was a hard spell."

"Not really. Miss Malchance, I know you have class in few minutes. You have my permission to leave me alone." I say.

"I hope you find what you need." She says, getting up.

"Thank you." She walks away.

 

_So, she is of age 15, four months and 25 days, when she is suspended for four months from Salvatore Boarding School for Young & Gifted because of inappropriate use of magic multiple times._

She is currently waiting at the school's parking lot for her mom to come. Her bags and suitcases are at Caroline's office. She is making flower crowns from daisies, while the clovers she picked are in the air, surrounding her. She is singing under her breath, an old Nordic song Esther wrote in her grimoire.

She doesn't know how much time passes. Probably an hour or so, because she hears the bell ring for the end of the class.

"I know I'm not a horrible teacher, so you must be a horrible student." Jeremy says, sitting next to her and giving her a sandwich. She takes it.

"What made you doubt your teaching abilities?" She asks.

"You getting beaten by a tiny girl two years your junior." He says.

"I let her." I say.

"Do I want to know why?"

"No." She says with her mouth full.

"I also heard you got siphoned." He says.

" _That_ I didn't let them."

"You won't let anyone drain your magic, but you will let them beat you up? And just when I think I'm starting to understand Mikaelson's." He says and she laughs at that.

 "12:05 p.m." He says. "What time is your mom coming?"

"Uh, in two hours, probably." She says and he nods.

"Where are your things?"

"Caroline's office."

"Do you want me to go get them for you?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm good. Mom will need to go to it anyways, she'll get them. But I'm sure she'll want help, so you're free to ask her."

"Will do." He says. "So, where do you plan on spending your suspension?"

"I don't know. Any recommendations?"

"Los Angeles, Miami, Honolulu... Anything with a beach. Or New York. You have to go to New York."

"I was thinking more of the lines of connecting with my identity. Norway, and Norway and Germany, I think? Not sure. Oh, France too. A lot of countries to choose from." He laughs at that. I take his phone and check the time. 12:25 p.m.

We sit on the parking lot, making flower crowns (he is actually pretty good in it), talking about anything not related to school.

First half an hour passes. First hour passes. Second half an hour. Second hour passes. 10 minutes pass.

My mother shows up at 14th minute. She gets out of the car and hugs me.

"What happened now?" She asks.

"I'll explain. You need to go sign some papers and my stuff are in Caroline's office. Professor Gilbert offered to help you carry them." She looks at him. "Alright. Get in the car and try to think of a good story." She says.

"Trust me, I don't need to think of it." Her mother shoots her a dirty look. "Come on, Professor." She says to Jeremy.

 

Her mom comes, along with Jeremy and they put her things in the trunk. Jeremy says goodbye.

 

_And I, at age 15, four months, 25 days and unknown number of hours leave Salvatore Boarding House for Young & Gifted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope/Andrea speaks in both first and third person sometimes. I'll get to the reason in few chapters


	4. Hannah, Peter, Daniel, Peyton, David, Ian

Hannah Gonzales. Peter James. Daniel Rodriguez. Peyton Richards. David Grey. Ian Knight.

 

Hannah Gonzales. 16. Los Angeles. Met at Venice Beach. Parted there after 3 days.

 

Peter James. 17. New York. Met at a café. Parted the same day at his apartment.

  

Daniel Rodriguez. 24. Miami. Met at a beach, both of us skinny dipping at night. Parted at the same beach that same night.

 

Peyton Richards. 17. Shithole, Idaho.

 

David Grey. 16. Shithole, Idaho.

 

Ian Knight. 17. Shithole, Idaho.

 

Two girls. Three guys. Fucked all five of them.

 

We went to Los Angeles first. Spent four days there.

Then we went to New York. Spent four days there too.

Then we went to Miami. Spent two days there.

Then we went to Shithole, Idaho. A small, boring town in the middle of nowhere. Mom knew a guy who lived there from her former pack, he said it's a peaceful, boring small town. He was right.


	5. Peyton Richards

Peyton Richards. 17. Shithole, Idaho. Met at school the first day in the bathroom. She was smoking and I was finding courage to go to the canteen.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, new girl, I'm the resident school slut. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet my counterpart in this town."

"How many?"

"Entire football and basketball team, half the lacrosse team and a teacher. You?"

"All sports teams, half the nerd clubs, half the outcast gang and all high school dropouts that still live here . Was the title deserved or?"

"Not  really . Quarterback and a teacher. Yours?"

"Two football players, two basketball players, one lacrosse player, three nerds, three members of outcast gang and two high school dropouts . One cheerleader, two softball players and one nerd."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Did one of the cliques already adopt you?"

"No. Not  really . I met Stacy."

"Stacy. Yeah. She waiting for you?"

" I don't think so. Different schedules."

"Alright, I'll help you.  Just because I'm in a good mood and you look a little pathetic. Follow me." So I followed her. And she introduced me to Laura, who introduced me to others.

We fucked two days later.

I call her two days after she introduced me to the gang, asking if she knows where I could get drunk. She tells me to wait for her in the park, she'll bring booze.

She shows me the path to one spot in the woods. Says it's where back to school and end of school bonfires happen.

We drink. We talk. We laugh. We kiss. I don't even remember who kissed who first. We go to her house. We sneak in. We fuck. We fuck  slowly , we fuck fast, we fuck hard, we fuck  gently .

It's amazing.  _ She's _ amazing.

I sneak out well past midnight. One of her neighbors, who happens to be a football player, sees me. Tells the whole school tomorrow.

Rumors start. Peyton and I  just smirk when we see each other.

No one in the outcast gang says anything. Like it doesn't mean anything.

I like them even more for that.


	6. Ian Knight

Ian Knight. 17. Shithole, Idaho. Football player. Shithole High School's school man-whore. Slept with more than half the school.  
I'm doing the homework on the bleachers, he sees me, flirts, we end up fucking at the bathroom. We fuck eight times. He is funny, handsome as hell, plays drums. In a band with David and few other guys. Taught me how to play drums. Has hots for the weird, shy girl, Lena Pascal.

We, Lena and I, we're two sides of the same coin. I do my homework at the bleachers of the football field, she does it in the gym, during basketball team's training. I love photography, pictures, paintings, she loves words, stories, books. I'm no virgin, while she hasn't even been kissed for all her 17 years. She's a human with psychic and witchy-ish tendencies. I'm a tribrid.

  
_One_

She decides to continue her ritual from Salvatore's school. Doing her homework on the bleachers and studying while the boys are having a practice.  
They notice her. But Ian beats them and makes the move first. He comes to me, October 21st, Thursday and starts flirting. I smirk and continue playing his flirting game.  
"What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Is his first line. She chuckles, looking up from her book.  
"In Shithole or at the bleachers? And besides, what kind of a girl am I?" He smiles at that.  
"Both. The kind of girl who looks like she can do anything." She laughs at that.  
"Flattery? That's what your going with? Alright, I'll take it." He smirks.  
"I'm free after practice, if you want me to show you around." He says suggestively.  
"And where would you take me, were I to take your offer, _guy I don't know the name of_?" She asks.  
"Ian Knight. Well, I would take you to this super fancy place in Shithole called Joey's. Then, we would go to a park, and I would brag about how I take my nephews and my two dogs there sometimes. Then, when you're enchanted by how good of a guy I am and kind and funny, I would take you to my house, where..." He trails off, looking at me, wetting his lips. "I would show you around and we'd go up to my room and I would listen to you and we'd listen to my old records. And then, right before it gets dark outside, I would walk you home with my two dogs."  
"Nephews and two dogs? Pick one. It sounds more realistic. He chuckles at that.  
"Alright. A nephew and one dog." He says.  
"And what kind of music from your old records would we listen to?" She asks.  
"Anything you want." He answers and she bites her lip.  
"I'll think about that offer." She says.  
"Alright." He hears Coach call him. "I have to go, Coach will go nuts if he has to call me again. Don't be afraid to contact me." He winks and goes. She smiles and continues doing her homework.

_He is quite handsome. Sandy brown hair, brown eyes, smoking hot body._  
_And she needs something to do in this town. Outcast gang, homework, studying, school, home. She'll need distractions. He can give that to her._  
When they finish with practice and go to the locker room, she waits for him in front of the lockers.  
"Here to accept my offer?" He asks when he appears next to her.  
"Depends. What kind of records do you have?"  
"Oh. Going straight to records, I see. I like you, Andrea Marshall Mitchell." He says. She rolls her eyes and takes his hand, leading him to men's bathroom.  
"No need to sweet talk with me, Ian Knight." She says as they come in the bathroom. "You got condoms?" She asks.  
"Uh, yeah. Of course. In my bag." He says and starts searching the bag. She sighs.  
"You go down on me, I go down on you. Fair deal?" He nods at that.  
So they do oral. He is good, she has to give him that.

  
_Two_

She's listening to music and painting when her phone rings. She answers and hears his voice.  
"Hey, Andrea."  
"Ian. How did you get my number?"  
"Andre."  
"Ah. Andre."  
"Yeah. Do you want to go for another round?"  
"Another round a week after?" I hear him sigh.  
"I need something to distract me and I don't want to talk about it. You're the only one in this town who doesn't know shit about me and won't pity me."  
"Okay. My place or your place?"  
"Yours. I'm there in ten."  
"I'll be waiting. I assume you know the address."  
"Of course I do." He hangs up.

True to his word, he is there in ten minutes. She lets him in. He looks around. "I love what you've done with the place."  
"My mom takes the credit for that."  
"Is she here?"  
"No. Work." She says and kisses him.  
We fuck in my bedroom. With a condom now. Not that I need it, anti-fertility spell and protective spells, but still.  
We don't talk about what happened to him. We talk about school. He looks around her room.  
"You Wiccan or something?"  
"Or something."  
"Do I wanna know?"  
"You do want to know."  
"Would I like to know if the girl I slept with is a satanist? Uh, yeah." She chuckles at that.  
"I'm not a satanist, don't worry."  
"Good to know. So, Andrea, what is your count? I hear the stories. Everyone knows you and Peyton had a thing and no one Peyton sleeps with is a virgin."  
"What is your count?" He smiles at that.  
"Seventeen. Including every type of sex. Also including you now." She raises an eyebrow at that. "What's yours, Andrea?"  
"Eight and half. Including you now." He is surprised at that. "What?"  
"I'm not sure whether I thought you had more or less. And why the half part?"  
"It happened, but not really."  
"We're not including dry humping."  
"I'm not including that."  
"Alright. Eight and a half. When did you lose it?" She gives him the look. "Fine. I go first. I was 15. Just started the 9th grade. I was friends with this girl since we were kids. Both lost, family problems, broken family shit... So we got drunk one night. Ended up sleeping together at her house. The word got out. We embraced our new label as school slut and man-whore."  
"You and Peyton?" He nods at that.  
"Didn't see that coming, did ya?"  
"No. Not really."  
"You?"  
"13 going on 14." His eyes go wide open.  
"Shit, Marshall."  
"With a quarterback. An upperclassmen. I went to an upperclassmen party in which he invited me. We went to the woods, than to his room." He is confused by that.  
"I went to boarding school, remember? Very Harry Potter-ish."  
"Oh yeah. But shit, Marshall. Thirteen?" She nods. "Was it peer pressure of some kind your school?"  
"No. Not at all. Everyone is so stuck up at my school. I became the school slut after that. Not that it mattered he was the only guy I kissed and slept with. Until James."  
"And who is James?"  
"He was a teacher."  
"Fucking hell."  
"I was 14 at the time. I came onto him, it was perfectly consensual."  
"Doesn't matter. It's still statutory rape. How old is he?"  
"Thirty." _Ish._  
"I hope your teachers found out."  
"They did." He sees the look on her face when she says that.  
"You loved him?"  
"No. But I came close to it."  
"Fuck. Marshall. I know Peyton, David, Britt, Olive and I are fucked up, but shit."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright. First guy you fell in love with? That is bound to be at least not that fucked up."  
"Don't be so sure."  
"Shit. But still. I go first. Stacy. Like everyone else. You?"  
"You really wanna go there? Fine. The head of my boarding school."  
"Fucking hell. Marshall. Damn. Did you... Did you sleep with him too?"  
"No."  
"How old is he?"  
"Fifty. But he looks great for his age."  
"You wanna kill me? Alright. First girl you slept with? Please say she wasn't a teacher too."  
"She wasn't."  
"Oh thank god." She looks at him to start. "I'm straight. 98 percent."  
"A girl I met at Venice Beach. She's 16."  
"So your taste is fucked up with men only. Daddy issues?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Try me."  
"I thought we don't talk about family and shit."  
"Next time."  
"There will be a next time?"  
"I like you, Andrea Marshall. And I know you like me. We'll need each other if we are to survive this shithole." She smiles at that and kisses him.  
"Wanna go for another round in the shower?" He smirks.

_Three_

He calls her four days later.  
"Can I come to your house?"  
"Of course."

They talk first.  
"My parents divorced 9 years ago. It was an ugly divorce. Mom got the custody of me and my sister. She's 25 now, finished college, with a job, husband and a kid. Ryan is his name. I didn't lie about having a nephew. Mom remarried to a drunk waste of space. Then divorced him. Now she's married to another drunk, but a middle classed drunk. But still a drunk who punches anything he can. I'm going to live with Penelope when I turn 18. She said she'll take care of me. My dad is married to a young, rich widow he knew from high school. She's a real bitch. But they seem happy. But her kids, _man_ , her kids. They are so stuck up. She has three. Two boys, one girl. I hate them. They're actually expecting a kid. Dad and my stepmother. Forty two and with a child on the way."  
"I'm sorry, Ian. For what he does to you."  
"He doesn't as much as he used to. Now mostly it is emotional abuse. Saying what a fucked up I am, how I'm worth nothing, how I'll end up having a kid like my parents did and become like them."  
"He's wrong."  
"I know that. But it still hurts, doesn't it?"  
"Did your parents love each other?"  
"What? Yeah. High school sweethearts."  
"I'm a product of one night stand hate sex. My parents do not love each other at all. In fact, my mom was/is in love with my uncle, but she was married, now a widow, so that couldn't happen."  
"Your parents married even if they hated each other?" She laughs at that idea.  
"Oh God no. No way. No, she married another guy. Jackson. He died years ago. Anyway, my dad and his family are this big, important, rich family. Probably some kind of mob. I can't see them because of that. I haven't seen my father since I was a kid. Not even a phone call or text or even fucking letters. Professor I fucked, he knew my uncle. The principal knew my dad and his brothers very well. They were enemies of sorts. Quarterback had the same name as my father."  
"Daddy issues. Cheers to that." He says and they clink their beer bottles.  
"I inherited my artistic skills of painting and drawing from my father. I love painting, but knowing we share that gift, it..." I trail off, sighing.  
"I get it."  
"I play the piano, violin and electric guitar. I speak English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Latin, German, Norwegian, Old Norse and am currently learning Farsi and Russian. I dance ballet. The fancy languages are courtesy of my dearest father and his money. The ballet is a wish of my aunt."  
"What is that, like 10 languages? Your father must be some big fish."  
"Ten, plus the ones I'm learning, twelve. And he is."  
"Shit. You fluent in all 10 or?"  
"Fluent in English, Spanish, French, Latin, Greek, Norwegian and Old Norse. Able to speak in Portuguese, Italian and German."  
"Shit. How long have you been learning all those?"  
"Since I was 7. So, 8 years. Same goes for the instruments. I chose electric guitar to give my father a heart attack. Not like that would kill him."  
"Any other signs of rebellion?"  
"I'm thinking of telling him I want to learn how to play drums."  
"Well, you're in luck, for I play drums in this garage band."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. I could teach you the basics and you then you can say that a player you slept with taught you. That'll at least give him a minor one."  
"I like the way you're thinking." She says and kisses him.

  
_Four_

She calls him.  
"Ian. Can you come to my house?"  
"Of course."

"What's up?"  
"I just need to feel something." I say and kiss him.

"There's this girl. Lena. Shy, weird girl. Fucking good in Spanish." He says.  
"Yeah, I met her. She your new conquest?"  
"No. I want her to tutor me."  
"Does she want to tutor you?"  
"I don't know because she is so hard to come by. Library, school, home. Home, school, library. School, library, home. Yet I never seem to find her. Like she disappears."  
"Want me ask her instead of you?"  
"That would be amazing."  
"I mean, I'm hurt you didn't ask me, but I'm glad to help a man-whore in love with the most virginal girl I know. I mean, even Maya kissed someone."  
"She never kissed anyone?"  
"Yeah."  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
"We help at Leyla's. It came up, once."  
"Oh."  
"Hey, wanna go to that place in the woods? I'm in the mood for marshmallows. And car sex as well." He gives her his flirty look and she smirks.

_Five_

"You free?" She asks.  
"For you? Always."  
"Can we meet somewhere where is not my house?"  
"Mom isn't home and stepfather is working. My house good?" He answers.  
"Yeah."

"Your room is nice." She says, looking around.  
"Thanks. What happened?"  
"Mom and I had a fight."  
"About?"  
"Later." She says and kisses him.

"About me. About what I do. About my father. About everything." She says.  
"Been there, done that." He says and she smiles at him.  
"Do you like me?"  
"Aren't we in no strings attached type of relationship?"  
"We are. But you can like someone no matter what the relationship is."  
"Do you like me?"  
"Yes. As a friend, as a guy... Yes, I like you."  
"I like you too."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"When you say it like that, it makes me rethink. I trust you." He says and she stands up, kissing him. She takes a deep breath and murmurs the incantation and the books around her start flying.  
"Shit!" He says and she smiles. She stops the spell.  
"You are a Wicca, aren't you?"  
"No. An actual witch."  
"Fuck. I mean, that is so cool!"  
"You're the only one I told."  
"I'm honored. What else can you do?"

_Six_

"She is flirty sometimes. It's really confusing. Like, is she that with fattie and the other guy, or is it just me? Does she like me? The hell would I know because she acts shy and weird with every single person." He is pouring his heart out in frustration. She sighs.  
"You're teaching me how to play drums. This is about me, not you. You go after sex."  
"Right. Yeah. Sorry."

"She likes you. Yes, she's kinda flirty with everyone she knows for at least few weeks. But she likes you."  
"She said that to you?"  
"Kind of." His smile is the biggest she's seen on him.  
"I like her too."

_Seven_

"Ian. Ian, I killed Adam."  
"Drea." He sighs. "You didn't kill him. Where are you?"  
"My house."  
"I'll be right there."

"I killed Adam. He is dead because of me. He died because I decided to get drunk at a party I don't belong."  
"He died because is... was the most selfless, kindest, most helpful jerkass in the world."  
"His mom died because I killed Adam."  
"His mom was depressed. Adam's accident only pushed her buttons."  
"I'm a killer. I'm just like my parents. Just like my family."  
"You had nothing to with Adam's or Mrs. Winston's death. Adam died in a car accident because a fucking deer crossed the road."  
"On a road he wouldn't be if I never came to this town."  
"Drea. Nothing that happened in this town is your fault. The party, you getting drugged, almost raped, Adam dying, Mrs. Winston dying. None of it. Do you understand that?"  
"But it is. I began the chain of events that led to it."  
"Andrea."

"Adam and I weren't close, but we were still kind of friends. Everyone is kind of friends in this town."

_Eight_

"Ian." She says over the phone.  
"Drea. Is something wrong?"  
"Can you come to my house as fast as you can? Please?"  
"Of course."

She's in her room, waiting for Ian and staying away from her father. She hears the bell ring and her father saying he's got it. Shit. She goes down as fast as she can.  
Her father opens the door. Ian sees him and straightens up, surprised and confused.  
"Uh... Is Andrea here?" Ian asks.  
"Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?" Her father asks.  
"Ian. Ian Knight, sir. Her friend." She comes at the door just in time before Ian can give her father a hand to shake. "Ian, let's go to my room." I say, taking his hand and glaring at my father. "Let me at least have one goodbye, will you?"  
"What the fuck, Drea?" He asks as they come to her room. She sighs, sitting at the bed.  
"My father. He wants me to leave this town. I can't leave the house. And not like anyone wants to talk to me anymore."  
"When did he come?"  
"Tonight. And we're leaving tonight." She says. He looks around.  
"Doesn't look like it."  
"I'm not going. And even if he manages to make me, I'm going to make him pack the bags."  
"To let him know what he's making you leave. Good idea."  
"Thanks."  
"Gotta say, I'm honored you called me to say goodbye." She smiles at that.  
"I'm never going to be able to come back to this town. He won't let me." She says, getting up and going to her desk and burning the sage. "Privacy spell." She says and he nods.  
"You're turning 18 in three years. He won't be able to control you forever." She laughs at the forever word.  
"Forever is kind of our family motto. Always and forever."  
"Supernatural things?"  
"Supernatural things." She nods. "I'm going to give you a box with jewelry in it. There are papers attached to them, so you know who to give it to. I want you to give them tomorrow immediately and say that I'm sorry and that I hope they can forgive me."  
"Alright." He nods.  
"One last time." She says, kissing him.

"Yours is with Lena. I know you still didn't get the balls to ask her out. You're welcome." She says as they're getting dressed.  
"Thank you." He says, smiling.  
"I'm going to keep my phone. Whatever happens, or if you want to talk, or an advice concerning Lena... I'm there."  
"Okay. Same goes for you." They kiss and she gives the box to him. They go downstairs, where her father awaits them.  
"Hope." He says and Ian looks at her with a raised eyebrow, confused.  
"Bye Ian." She hears mom say from the kitchen."Goodbye, Mrs. Marshall." He says and looks at her father.  
"Uh, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Mitchell." He says and her father looks him up and down. She rolls her eyes.  
"You don't have to be nice to him, Ian. He doesn't deserve it. She opens the door. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson." She whispers in his ear. "Ian Hemingway Knight." He whispers back. He steps outside and she kisses him.  
"Goodbye." He says.  
"Goodbye." She says back, smiling and kisses him for the last time before closing the door.  
"I didn't know you have a boyfriend." Her father says.  
"I don't. He's a friend." She says and goes up to her room.


	7. Attari witches

_Anahita Attari Walker._  
_Leyla Stevens._  
_Shirin Jefferson._  
_Yasmin Stevens._  
_Iman Jefferson._

_Great grandmother. Grandmother. Mother. Aunt. Daughter._

Anahita Attari. 86 year old witch, follower of old ways.

Leyla Attari. 69 year old witch, Anahita's daughter.

Shirin Attari. 45 year old witch, Leyla's daughter.

Yasmin Attari. 43 year old witch, Leyla's daughter.

Iman Attari. 27 year old witch, Shirin's daughter.

They keep a jewelry shop, clothing boutique, thrift shop, antique shop and flower shop, all in one.  
It's actually a house. One part of their business in one room.

They're witches. Each with their own way of practicing, of their own magic.

Anahita taught me old witchcraft and ways and gave me many books.  
Leyla taught me kitchen magic, potions and spells.  
Shirin taught me how to contact with the dead and gave me tips on sex magic.  
Yasmin taught me jewelry making and how to charm them.  
Iman taught me the new ways of magic, connected with electricity and manipulation of physical things.

They taught me how to put magic in my paintings. They taught me a lot of things.

_They helped me._

 

The first time I came to Leyla's, it was because Oscar's birthday was in a week and I figured I'd buy him a necklace or a bracelet and Laura said to look at Leyla's.  
So I came and looked around. I was enchanted by how beautiful it looked. Flower shop outside and behind the house. Clothing boutique and thrift shop where living room is supposed to be. Jewelry shop if you walk straight ahead. Antique shop where master bedroom is meant to be.  
Yasmin caught me looking.  
"You planning on buyin' somethin', sweetheart, or just lookin'?" I hear a voice and turn around.  
"You have a lovely shop." I say and she looks me up and down.  
"Thank you. You didn't answer my question, little one." She says.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... This place is so magical. I'm here to buy something for my friend's birthday." I say. She looks at my bracelet and looks me in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but we don't serve Ancestral witches. Good luck somewhere else."  
"I, uh... What are you talking about?" I ask.  
"New Orleans. Ancestral magic. Your bracelet, sweetheart. You don't reek of it, but it's still noticeable."  
"You know? You're a witch too? I thought this town is magic free."  
"Yeah, well, you were wrong."  
"I don't practice Ancestral magic much anymore. I haven't lived in New Orleans for few years now."  
"That magic and its reek never goes away."  
"So, you're a witch? I knew I feel something in here, but..."  
"You don't know anything. Get out of my shop and go buy your friend something else." She says. An older woman comes out of a kitchen, I presume.  
"What is the problem, Yasmin?" The woman asks and Yasmin shows at me. The woman looks me up and down and steps towards me.  
"Who is this, Yasmin?" She asks.  
"I'm Andrea Marshall." I say, but the woman pays no attention to me.  
"New Orleans witch, mom. Can't you feel the reek of it?" Yasmin says.  
"She hasn't been in New Orleans for a while. Who are you, sweetheart?" She asks.  
"Andrea Marshall. I moved here few weeks ago."  
"That is not your name. And you are not from Nature." She says and starts circling me. "I feel the stench of a wolf inside of you. And I feel enormous power inside you. Old, ancient power and its ways, pure Nature. But something rotten too. Something that defies Nature. Something monstrous." She says, slowly brushing her hand off mine and backs away immediately, letting a small scream. She looks inside my eyes as Yasmin comes to her side.  
"What is going on? First Yasmin and now you Leyla." A much older woman comes and we look at her.  
"She is an abomination. A child who should not exist." Leyla answers. The old woman comes near me, grabs me by my chin and inspects my face and looks at my eyes.  
"Granddaughter of Esther and grandniece of Dahlia. Welcome to my shop. I am Anahita Attari Walker. What do you seek in here?" She asks.  
"Mom!" Leyla says, but she shushes her.  
"I... A birthday present for my friend." I answer. Anahita nods and goes to the jewelry part.  
"A boy or a girl friend?" Anahita asks.  
"Boy." She pulls away men's necklaces and bracelets.  
"Choose." She says and I look at the bracelets.  
"I like this one." I say, showing at the one I mean.  
"Great choice. Leyla will wrap it up for you, won't you dear?" Anahita looks at Leyla and Leyla huffs angrily, but takes the bracelet and goes to pack it.  
"Forgive my daughter and granddaughter. I taught them not to trust New Orleans witches and they learned that by their own. They do not understand how wonderful it is you've stepped into our shop. I believe you have a cloaking spell on yourself, since I didn't feel you come to my town."  
"Yes. I do. Thank you for..."  
"No need for thanking me. It is my pleasure to meet you. What brings you to my town?"  
"My mom. A need for change."  
"Well, this town is great for new beginnings. Have you met Lena yet?"  
"Lena?" I ask, surprised.  
"Lena Pascal. A very intuitive psychic. Could become a witch and start her bloodline if given a chance."  
"Kind of. I didn't know she is... one."  
"Some things are hard to find if you're not looking in right directions. Where have you lived before you came here?"  
"Mystic Falls." I say.  
"Ah. The school for young supernaturals, I assume?"  
"Yes."  
"It got boring?"  
"It got confusing. I'm suspended."  
"Oh. Well, I wish you good luck in this town. I hope you find what your looking for, Niklausdotter." Anahita winks at her and she is left frozen until Leyla comes back with the bracelet. She takes it, pays it and goes out.  
"If you wish to talk some more, I'm always here." She hears Anahita's voice call after her.

 _Niklausdotter._ _That was the first time anyone called her that. Daughter of Niklaus. Niklausdotter. She never taught of herself as Niklausdotter. Only **Mikaelson**._

  
She goes back to the shop tomorrow. Anahita smiles and drags her to her garden. We talk and she shows me a bit of her magic.  
She introduces me to Yasmin, Leyla and Shirin.  
They start teaching her their magic.  
A week later, she meets Iman.

They tell her about Attari family bloodline. An old family, one of the oldest witches. Quite powerful, but unconventional.

One day, she sees Lena in the shop. She helps Yasmin and Anahita to make jewelry and stock books.  
She realizes we're witches. Then she helps us with charms and some small spells.

_She is given lessons. She is given advices._  
_She is given grimoires (but she copies them and gives them back Anahita). She is given materials for jewelry. She is given vials and different ingredients. She is given condoms (by guess who). She is given an old, very old necklace. She is given a camera._


	8. Shithole, Idaho

_Shithole, Idaho._  
The town I found actual friends I actually like. The town in which I realized I like science, like physics, chemistry, mathematics. The town in which I realized I love photography. The town in which I learned how to play guitar and drums. The town in which I had my first job as a waitress and occasional kitchen worker. The town in which I saw what real family looks like.  
The town which is now five members short because of me.

**Adam Winston. Nancy Winston. Ashley Hewitt. Chad Addams. Justin Owens.**

**_And I killed them._ **   
**_But not really._ **

Adam Winston died in a car accident because of me. Nancy Winston killed herself because he died. Ashley Hewitt, Chad Addams and Justin Owens died because of what they did.

_I went to the party, hosted by one of football players, not my usual type, but I really wanted to get drunk. Ashley saw me and drugged me, because she thought it would be funny to see the new girl on drugs, but left me alone to go talk to one of her followers. Chad and Justin saw me, took me upstairs and started to take off my clothes. Shirt, bra and jeans. Then Ashley appeared before anything happened, threatened them, they got out, she dressed me, called Stacy who called Adam who went to come and get me. We went outside._

  
Stacy Newman. 15. The girl everyone loved. The sunshine of everyone's life. The most angelic voice in the world. The kindest, sweetest, most beautiful soul that ever existed. Ruined. Her light shut off because of me. Adam died. And part of her died too.

  
**Adam died because of me.**  
 **Nancy died because she lost her only child and couldn't live without him.**  
 **Ashley, Chad and Justin died because Father found out what happened and he came to town and killed them.**  
 **And then forced me to leave town.**

  
_The outcast gang._ _Laura Pettigrew. Oscar Parsley. Ethan Farrow. Shawn Peters. David Grey. Maya Chang. Andre Moore. Lucy Lopez._  
 _Adam Winston. Me._ Andrea Marshall Mitchell.

Laura Pettigrew. 18. Leader of the gang. Blonde, but dyes her hair black, gothic style-ish, kind of. Dry sense of humor. Wants to be a mathematics teacher. Got pregnant at age 15 with the unknown known father (a high school dropout, now 29 year old mechanic). Her daughter, Chloe, is the cutest little girl I've ever met. Laura is one of the smartest people I've ever met.

Oscar Parsley. 18. Second in command. Gay. One of the funniest people I've ever met. Laura's best friend. Wants to be an actor. He has some serious acting chops, I have to admit. And if that doesn't work, then he will open his own café.

Ethan Farrow. 17. Grew up on a farm. One of the sweetest, but most idiotic boys. On the football team, but not associated with them. Dated a cheerleader, a goth and a nerd, while I was in school. Wants to patent something. Doesn't have an idea what, but knows it is something. Quite smart. Has all A's, except in English and Art. His mom is the daughter of immigrants.

Shawn Peters. 17. The biggest nerd I've ever met, besides Lucy. Like, a geeky nerd. Star Wars, Game of Thrones, that kind of shit. In the marching band. On the football team. Actually is on the bench the whole time, but still. Best friends with Ethan. Desperately in love with the Queen Bee on the school, Brittany Dawson. Wants to be Brittany's husband, taking care of their kids while she is there taking over the world. Will help to patent something with Ethan.

David Grey. 16. The misunderstood, brave, smart, selfless, funny guy with the most amazing voice and mad guitar skills. Plays in a garage band. Taught me how to play it. Wants to achieve something in his life to show his parents, his family, everyone in Shithole he isn't a failure. I fell in love with him. But he only loves one girl.

Maya Chang. 16. Hottest girl in Shithole. Lesbian. In love with Stacy. And Brittany. And Ashley. And any other girl who comes on her radar. Took the vow of purity. Perfect church girl. Not that her clothes or anything else about her would say it. Looks like she is in a biker gang. Wants to become a teacher.

Andre Moore. 16. Built like a football player, heart of the softest romantic. Plays football, benched along with Shawn the entire time because of the injury he suffered last year. In a threesome relationship with Oscar and Megan, the third most beautiful girl in school. Andre and Oscar and Andre and Megan. Oscar and Megan are best friends. He wants to be a writer or a singer, or a song-writer. As long as he has Ozzy and Meg.

Lucy Lopez. 15. Smartest geekiest nerd ever. The cutest. Childhood best friend of the most popular guy in school. Well, "former best friend". But I'm willing to bet my fortune that they'll end up together. Wants to be comic book writer. Even has an idea, which is super cool.

Adam Winston. 15. One of the hottest guy of all times. Complete opposite of Stacy. In love with Stacy since kindergarten. In a relationship with Stacy since 5th grade. His parents are divorced, dad is in jail, mom works as a waitress. Was almost expelled and in a juvie. Stealing, trespassing... Wants to be a journalist, married to Stacy, white picket fence and all.  
_Was. Was. Was. Were. Wanted._

Andrea Marshall Mitchell. The new girl. The girl who slept with both the resident school slut and the resident man-whore in her first week of school. The new girl who nailed Professor Jones's physics class. The new girl who realized she loves photography when she joined the yearbook club. The new girl who Stacy dragged to join the cheerleaders. The new girl who ruined the football team when she got drugged. The new girl who ruined the boring little shithole town.

  
Peyton Richards. 17. Shithole, Idaho. Met at school the first day in the bathroom. She was smoking and I was finding courage to go to the canteen.

Ian Knight. 17. Shithole, Idaho. Football player. Shithole High School's school man-whore. 

 

I made a talisman in Shithole. Stacy's gift, an agate pendant. I gave it back to her. Put a protection spell on it. Left it in front of her bedroom window before I left the town.

 

Two days after Adam's death, she decides to put spells on her friends and on the jewelry she'll give them.

Lena helps her.

She takes strands of their hair.

Fixation Enchantment. Modified version of it. They can take it off, but they'll want to put it back on.  
Protection Charm. From magic, from vampires... From anything that might harm them.

A charm against losing the jewelry.

Protection Spells. Three types. Against injury, and if they are injured, they will heal a little faster. Were they to die, she'll be able to resurrect them. Against magic or supernatural or people with malicious intents, they will be able to feel the danger.  
She uses representational magic for those spells.

  
She puts the jewelry in the cauldron. Puts all protection spells she knows and lets it cook in vervain and other ingredients.

  
_Stacy. A necklace Stacy gave her (from which she made a talisman. She absorbed back the magic from it. Put the other charms on it.). Earrings. In case she throws the necklace._

_Laura. A necklace for her. A bracelet for her daughter. A necklace with a cross pendant for her boyfriend._

_Oscar. A ring for him._

_Ethan. Bracelet._

_Shawn. Necklace._

_David. Necklace._

_Maya. Another ring for her._

_Andre. A bracelet. Earrings for Megan._

_Lucy. Bracelet. Lopez family got bracelets too._

_Peyton. Bracelet._

_Ian. Necklace. Ian's nephew. Necklace too. Which she leaves with Lena so she can give him._

_She puts protection spells on Lena too. They made a talisman for her before, but she puts charms on it too._

She puts all jewelry in a carton box.

She casts a protection spell on Shithole, Idaho.

  
_She casts a protection spell on the town she ruined, that ruined her in a way, the town where she learned. The town she loves and hates._


	9. David Grey

David Grey. 16. The misunderstood, brave, smart, selfless, funny guy with the most amazing voice and mad guitar skills. Plays in a garage band. Taught me how to play it. Wants to achieve something in his life to show his parents, his family, everyone in Shithole he isn't a failure. I fell in love with him. But he only loves one girl.

The second guy I fell in love with.

A guy that didn't remind me of my father, that has nothing to do with my father.

I fell in love with him.

But he didn't fall in love with me. _Because he loves Stacy. And only Stacy._

 

_Oh yeah, she loves the irony as well._

  
_They flirt. They kiss. They fuck twice. They're kind of in a relationship._

_But she can't compete with Stacy. Beautiful, amazing sunshine. No one can compete with Stacy. ~~Not even a magical child of the notorious hybrid and a powerful she-wolf, who is one of the most powerful witches ever.~~_

She loves Stacy too. Not in a romantic way, or sexual way. In friendship way. Which is why she can't be jealous of her. Why she can't _hate_ her.

_Yeah, she's surprised too. She is not as heartless as she was before. She is more human now._  
_It's a weird feeling. She doesn't know what to think about it._

_That's what she wanted, isn't it? But no one told her the consequences. The pain. Those ugly, disgusting, weird, funny, fucking feelings are not what everyone makes it out to be._

  
_They flirt_

He starts the flirting first.

_They kiss_

She kisses him first. She kisses him last.

_They fuck once_

They're in his room. He's teaching her how to play acoustic guitar. They start kissing. Kissing leads to taking their clothes off and fucking on his bed.

_They fuck twice_

They're in her room. They're studying.

_They fight once_

They fight about whether Romeo and Juliet are actually in love. They manage to find the common ground.

_They fight twice_

They fight on Friday night about Ian and her. She says that at least she's honest about who she wants, unlike him. She storms out and goes to Ashley's party.

_They fight thrice_

After Adam's death. They're both angry and sad and grieving and they say things they don't mean/want. He tells her she's just a lonely sad little girl who wants to fuck her daddy, but can't because he doesn't want to even see her, so she fucks everyone she sees and everyone who reminds her of him. She tells him he is a lost cause who won't do anything good ever in his life.

He tells her she has no right to mourn Adam. She says he doesn't either, as Adam wasn't his friend. He says that oh yeah, because a girl who wanted to fuck him, but couldn't because he was in love with another is his BFF. She says that Adam is dead, so Stacy is single now. That I got rid of the competition which he couldn't, Adam's dead and he can take his place, so she made him a favor. They both shut up at that. He says she should go. She agrees.

He kisses her one last time, out of anger, out of sadness, out of love, out of emotions she doesn't recognize. She leaves, storming out.


	10. How to fuck up and ruin your new life - the Hope Mikaelson way, part 4, edition 3

David and her are in his room, talking about school or something, when he mentions Ian.

"Are you jealous of Ian?"

"Should I not be? We're in a relationship, yet you continue sleeping with him."

"Relationship? Since when?"

"Since we went to Joey's on a date and I walked you home and kissed you goodnight."

"You never said it."

" I think  us hanging out together, sleeping and kissing gave you a clue."

"Oh please. You  barely  look at me when Stacy's in the room."

"Don't bring her into this."

"Because this is about Ian and me fucking?"

"Yes!"

"What is worse, me fucking a guy and you knowing about it, or you being in love with your friend's girl and using me to forget her ?"

"You're going way too far, Andrea."

"No, you are. I'm sleeping with Ian because I like him, and he likes me. But he's honest about his feelings for another girl. Unlike you.  If Adam and Stacy broke up, you'd be the happiest person on Earth, waiting for her outside her house to be a shoulder she can cry on ."

"Get out. Get out of my house."

"Goodbye, David Grey." She takes her bag and books and storms out.

_Where to go, where to go?_

_I want to get drunk. Very, very drunk. Ashley's party! Not her style, but there's definitely booze. Plus, it's a fifteen minute walk. Long enough for her to clear her head._

 

She comes to the party. Finds where the booze is and starts drinking. Ashley sees her.

_Ashley thinks of a way to humiliate the new girl. Drug her and film her in that condition._

She drinks the beer with the drug in it. Ashley leaves her to talk to someone.

 

_Chad and Justin see her drugged and their rapist, alcohol filled hormonal teenage brains decides to get to her a room and take off her clothes._

Thank God Ashley realizes I'm not where she left me.  She searches for me and finds me almost naked,  nearly  unconscious, Chad and Justin touching my body .

She yells at them and threatens to call the cops. They leave, scared of her.

 

She calls Stacy, tells her I'm drunk and drugged and asks her to pick me up. Stacy, _selfless and kind_ she is, says she's there in few minutes. Ashley dresses me up and takes me outside to sober up.

 

 At the meantime, Stacy calls Adam to tell him what happened, asks him if he can call Laura or Oscar to pick her up and drive her to Ashley's  . He says he'll take care of it. Adam, the _-fuck, shit, I c-_ he is, takes his dad's car and drives to Ashley's.

 

  Adam knows- knew how to drive. Everyone in this Shithole of a small town learns how to drive when they're 13.

 

And a _fucking_ deer decides to take a walk from his woods to the road and so the deer walks down the road, where the cars are and bikes are .

 

_Adam is speeding and he doesn't notice the fucking deer until it's too late. He tries to stop the car, to turn it, but it's too late._

_He dies. The fucking deer also dies._

 

**_Adam dies._**

_Adam dies on December 3, 2027, Friday in a car accident._

_Nancy dies on December 4, 2027, Saturday in her bed, from overdose._

_They are buried  on December 6, 2027, Monday._

 

In 3 days/72 hours/259 200 seconds she ruins lives of the people she cares about.

 

She shuts off from everyone. They try to contact her, to reach her, but she stays in her room.

 

_December 4, 2027, Saturday._ Fights with David. Afternoon- she sleeps with Ian.

She goes to Leyla's on _December 5, 2027, Sunday._ She takes the cauldron, ingredients and materials and jewelry. Lena sees her there and offers her help. She accepts. She spends two day and half of the third one making it and putting spells.

_December 6, 2027, Monday._ She goes to Adam's and Nancy's funeral. Spends one half of the day on spellcasting, the other half on puking. Out of exhaustion, emotional distress, spellcasting, some other shit, she tells herself. Says to mom that it's only stomach flu,  probably .

_December 7, 2027, Tuesday._ Spends the whole day spellcasting. Lena joins her after school. She doesn't ask, doesn't talk, anything. She appreciates her social awkwardness so much after that.

She appears in school _December 8, Wednesday._ Doesn't speak to anyone. Eats in the bathroom and then pukes and cries.

She goes to school on _December 9, Thursday_ too. Does the same as yesterday.

She goes to school on _December 10, 2027, Friday also._ Does the same as two days before

.

 

Her father appears on  _December 10, 2027, Friday_. A week after .

She knows mom called him and told him what happened. Of course she did. Her daughter got drugged and almost raped, her friend died in a car accident caused by her.

 

She imagines her father's wrath when he found out. How he had to drive and wait for the flight from Kabul, how he drove as fast as he could from Boise to Shithole.

 

Her father comes to their house around 4:25. She's at Leyla's, returning the grimoires, ingredients and materials she borrowed. Anahita hugs her and bids her goodbye. She doesn't think about it much until she steps inside the house.

 

Her father is here. She hears his voice, the voice of her father. The voice she hasn't-

"Mom?" She asks.

"Hope." Mom says and comes to the living room from the kitchen.

"Hope." Her father says, appearing from the kitchen behind her mom.

She looks at him, frozen. He  is frozen  too, not knowing how to react.

"What is he doing here?" She asks mom.

"I heard what happened."

"Oh. What exactly did you hear?"

"About your friend. And the party." He says it in such a way she wants to laugh at his awkwardness.

"Don't worry. I'm dealing with it. Did you leave me pizza?" She starts going to the kitchen, but he catches her wrist, stopping her.

"Hope." He says, tone so parenting-like sounding she might buy it.

"Andrea. I go by Andrea." She says to him. "I'll be in my room." She says to mom and goes upstairs. Puts the boundary spell on her room again.

"I'll go talk to her." She hears mom say and come up upstairs. She knocks. "Hope." She tries to come in, but can't. "Hope."

"I have homework and a lot of studying to do, so please, leave me alone." She says.

"Hope."

"Tell him if he wants to talk that he is eight year too late."

"Hope."

"I go by Andrea, mother. You know that.  I suggest  you go downstairs and talk to him."

"Fine." She listens to her and goes downstairs.

She eavesdrops.

"She can be tough sometimes. You're free to go talk to her. And if your going, take the pizza with you."

"I don't know if I would be able to stand near her for long." Her father says with desperation.

"Why did you even come here? The boys will  be taken  care of, trust me. Adam is... She'll grieve and she'll get over it. Those kinds of things get easier. You know that."

 "She needs to get out of this town. Take her back to Mystic Falls, to Salvatore's."

"She found friends here. She loves it here more than she ever did in that school. You want me to drive her away from her happiness, Klaus?"

"I want you to drive her out of the town where  was drugged  and  nearly  raped!"

"You can't decide for her!"

"I'm her father, Hayley. I can. And I am."

"And I'm her mother. Besides, how do you plan on doing it?"

"Compulsion, if she doesn't listen to me."

"She's taking vervain."

"Then I'll wait until it goes out of her system."

_Shit, shit. She can do a spell. She'll find something. She'll create a spell._

"She'll hate you. If you do it, she'll hate you. She has a boyfriend and best friends, and a job and subjects and teachers she loves. She can be herself. You take that away, she'll never forgive you."

"Then I'll compel her to forget she was ever here."

"You can't solve everything with compulsion."

"I can try."

_Fuck you._

"She's  probably  starving by now. Do you want to bring her food?"

"Yes."

_Oh, seriously?_

He climbs upstairs and knocks. "Hope." She opens and takes it, without saying anything, closing the door.

"Hope."

"No such person here." She starts eating it.

"Andrea?"

"Getting closer, but try without the question mark."

"Andrea. Can we talk?"

"We are."

"Inside, I mean."

"No. Go back downstairs. I'm busy."

He listens to her. But she hears him sigh.

After she eats the pizza, she goes to the kitchen to throw the box. She sees them there, talking, whispering.

"Mom, can I go out? I'll be quick, I swear. An hour." She asks.

"I would prefer if you were here for the night." Mom says.

"But I can go, right?"

"No. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Her father says.

"Fine." She says and goes back to her room. She grabs her phone and calls Ian.

_If she's going away, she wants to say goodbye to at least one person._

 

Ian comes. Meets her dad. She tells him what's going on. Gives him a box with jewelry. They sleep together for the last time.  They part with a kiss and whispers of their full names, a thing they promised to do once, since they both have embarrassing second names .

 

She blasts Black Sabbath. She knows it'll piss him off.

He leaves the house at 10:45. She feels his anger pulsing through her veins. She knows he plans on killing someone. _No, not someone. Fuck._

She goes downstairs and asks mom why he left.

"To clear his mind."

"Bullshit. What was the last thing you talked about?"

"About that girl. Ashley. The one who-." Mom doesn't finish the sentence.

"Damn it, mom. Did you tell him where she lives? Where _they_ live?"

"No. I might have mentioned it, explaining to..." Hayley says and realizes.

"Fuck." She says and storms out, saying sorry and trapping her in the house. She runs towards Chad's house. His is the closest. She doesn't feel him through magic. Throwing a locator spell to lead her to her father, she follows it, running.

She runs. She runs as fast as she can.

She finds them at the place where the car crash happened. She's frozen at the sight of skid marks and the feel of death.

 

_Her father, in all his hybrid fury._

_Chad, Ashley and Justin screaming for help._  

"How dare you touch my daughter? How dare you lay a hand on her? How dare your low life even get near her?" He asks, screaming. "You dared and now, you will face the wrath of Klaus Mikaelson!" He says and breaks Ashley's neck and starts feeding on Chad. She covers her mouth, gasping and trying not to scream. He throws Chad on the ground and moves to Justin. She doesn't move, she  just  stands, watching her father drain him. He throws him next to Ashley and Chad and starts wiping the rest of his blood.

_"Dad."_ I whisper. He turns to me, frozen in shock.

The police sirens start going off in the distance and  slowly  become louder. I walk towards them and fall on the ground when I see them, actually _see and feel and smell_ what's he's done.

_Blood, so much blood._

_"What did you do?"_ She whispers, looking at them. He looks at the lights coming closer and puts his hand on her upper arm, urging her to get up.

_"We need to run."_ He says and vamp speeds them to the town line.

_"What have you done?"_ She cries out. "You killed them! You murdered them in cold blood! How could you?" She yells, tears falling down her face.

"They don't deserve to live after what they've done to you." He states.

"I need to go back. I need to..." She trails off, walking back to the town, but he stops her by catching her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She yells.

She sees the fire in the distance from where the police is. And bodies. Ashley, Chad and Justin.

She lets out a scream.

She tries to get up, to walk _back_ to the town, but falls down on her knees again.

_She's crying and screaming and choking on her tears and trying to walk._

He kneels behind her, pulling her in a hug, which is not actually a hug, but a way to stop her from running.

"You have to leave." He whispers.

"No."

"You can't go back." He says.

"Let go of me!" She yells and lets out a scream.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

_ Police lights, police sirens, footsteps, breathing, crying, talking in the distance, smell of trees, smell of death, fire, blood  ._

_Her friends, David, the school, her job, Attari's, the town, the people in it._

"Let me go back. Please. I don't care, I  just  want to go back to-. Please." She says, almost choking on every word.

"I can't let you do that. You need to leave this town." He says.

"You can't make me." She says.

"I can force you." He says, making her turn towards him.

"You wouldn't dare." She says. She hears him, feels him, his breathing near her.

"You have to leave." He says again, helping her get up.

"NO!" I scream and he takes my hand and makes me run with him.

 

_He takes my hand and vamp speeds to the next town._

_He takes my hand and we leave town._

_ He takes my hand and forces me to leave town, while the fire burns and I watch it while it  slowly  becomes a blur, the sirens getting quieter._

_He takes my hand and forces me to leave town, while I scream and cry and look towards the town he ruined._

_He takes my hand and forces me to leave town, while I scream and cry and look towards the town_ I _ruined._

_He takes my hand and forces me to leave town, while I scream and cry and look towards the town **we** ruined._

_He takes my hand and forces me to leave Sherry Coal, Franklin County, Idaho._

 

He takes me to The Golden Spoon's parking lot, Wells Hill, Franklin County, Idaho. A town next to Sherry Coal.

"I need to call Hayley." He says, taking his phone out and dialing mom's number.

"Klaus? Is Hope with you?" She hears her mom ask.

"Yes. She's alright."

"Give her to me." She takes the phone out of his hand.

"I'll undue the spell as soon as we finish the conversation." She says.

"You better! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. He killed them and forced me to leave town. The Golden Spoon's parking lot." She answers.

"Undue the spell and I'll come to pick you up." Klaus takes the phone out of her hand.

"Entire sheriff's apartment is blocking the way out. Think of a story and compel them."

"Serial killer. It'll explain their bodies and the fire." He looks at her impressed.

"We'll need to keep up with the story. Another kill in that town and then we move to another state and stop." He says. "I'll take her to a hotel and you can come pick her up when you pack your bags."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you."

"Hope." He warns her.

"It'll be suspicious for Hope and me to  just  leave the town, with the serial killer thing."

"Fine, then I'll take care of it."

"A mysterious man appearing at the same town when three kids end up dead and two women go missing?" She asks and he sighs.

"Drive her to Kansas. I'll come pick her up after I clean up your mess."

"Alright."

"Wait, what do I say why she's away?"

" _She's_ going back." I say.

"No, you're not."

"Do you want to  be questioned ? You could slip something about this world." Mom says.

"Say her father came and brought her back to London." She rolls her eyes at his story.

"Give me Hope." He complies and she takes the phone.

"Be safe. Go to that motel in Kansas and stay there. I'll come to pick you up and we'll go to New Orleans. Alright?"

"Alright." She says.

"Bye." Mom says. "Bye." She says back and hangs up and gives him the phone back.

"Did you pick the car?" He asks and she looks around. Professor Graham's car _(of course he's here at this hour)_ , a motorcycle, a truck and a 90s Buick Regal.

"Buick Regal." She says. He looks surprised.

"Not the Peugeot?" He asks.

"If you want to die from the smell of alcohol, sweat and dog piss, be my guest." She says. He looks at her confused. "Graham, my English teacher owns the car."

"What kind of school did you go to?"

"A good one, actually. And I still go to it." She says.

"Get in the diner and undue the spell while I get the keys." He says and she gets in the diner, saying hello to Shelley.

"Shelley, can I use the bathroom?" She asks. "Of course, sweetie." Shelley answers and she goes to the bathroom.  Leans against the stall, taking a breath, closes her eyes, imagines the house and her mom, mutters the words and feels the spell go away . Does it again for her room. She washes her hands and looks at herself in the mirror.

_He drives you to the motel, leaves you be and then you come back. Easy._

She goes back and sees the milkshake on the counter and her father talking to an old man at the booth.

"Your dad ordered it." Shelley says and she looks into her eyes. He compelled her.

"You told him it's my favorite?"

"Yeah, I did. Can't believe what father doesn't know his child's favorite drink." She chuckles at that. "You have no idea. Can I get the apple pie to go?" She asks.

"Why don't you eat it here?"

"We're going on a trip and I would not want to stop unless for bathroom breaks." She says.

"Alright. Coming right back." Shelley says and goes to the kitchen.

"I have the keys. Finish your milkshake and we'll go." Her father sits next to her. "I didn't see you ask for candles or something for undoing the spell."

"Because I don't need it.  Just  my amazing mind and magic in me." She says.

"That is quite impressive."

"I know." She flashes him a smirk and Shelley appears with the packed apple pie.

"Here you go. Would you like to drink anything, sweetie?" Shelley asks Klaus.

"No thank you."

"Get him what I'm having." She says and looks at him. "It is a sin to leave The Golden Spoon without having a milkshake and the apple pie. Town rules." Shelley comes with his order. "Try it. The apple pie is the most amazing ever made."

"Doubtful." He says, but takes the bite. "Good. I've had better, but it's good."

"My apple pies are good. This is heavenly!" She says. "Where did you eat a better apple pie?"

"Germany."

"Did you at least get the recipe before you killed him/her?" She asks.

"No." He says, ashamed.

"Let me guess. Killed him/her first, than ate the pie." She says and the look on his face tells her she's right.

She talks to Shelley, telling her about her father coming to town after what happened and making her go back to school she left. She feels his annoyance when she says it. Good.

She finishes her milkshake and they go out and get into Buick Regal. She scrunches her nose at the smell and does the air freshening spell. She sees him tense and start to drive.

"How loud is she?" He looks at her for a second and then returns his attention to the road.

"I'm focusing on the driving, so not that loud." He says and she nods, turning her head to look at the nature they pass.

 

An hour passes when they get to the line between Idaho and Wyoming.

"I'm sorry you had to leave that town." He says, noticing her expression.

"No you're not. If you were  truly  sorry, you would be letting me stay there." She says.

"Did it  really  mean that much to you? That town?"

"Yes. What New Orleans, Mystic Falls or/and whatever town you were in means to you, Sherry Coal meant that to me." She says.

"Afghanistan. I was in Afghanistan. A small village in it, that's why it took me so long to get here." He says.

"I don't care where you were." She says.

She thinks about her friends. She hurt the people she loves. She hurt people far better than she will ever be. Nothing will change that. But she could at least give them something they deserve.

"Laura Pettigrew. Chloe Preston, her daughter. Stacy Newman. Oscar Parsley. Ethan Farrow. Shawn Peters. Brittany Dawson. David Grey. Maya Chang. Andre Moore. Megan Johnson. Lucy Lopez. Anna Lopez, her sister. Ian Knight. Brian Munroe, his nephew. Lena Pascal. Jack Pascal, her brother. Peyton Richards." She lists their names.

"What about them?"

"You're going to pay for their education. No, actually, you know what?  You're going to pay for education of every single student in Sherry Coal's High School, Franklin County, Idaho for as long as there's someone living there . Is that clear?"

"What makes you think I have that much money?"

"You  seriously  gonna tell me you don? That, and you'll compel their way in a college of their choosing."

"Why?"

"Because I ruined their lives. _We_ ruined their lives."

"And paying for their education will make it better?"

"I hope so." He sighs.

"Alright. I'll pay for the education of your friends."

_They're not my friends anymore, not really ,_ she thinks.

She thinks about Ashley, Chad and Justin as they pass the towns and their surroundings.

It finally sets in. What happened. The shock wore of, but the realization of what happened, of what--. _They're dead._

She thinks of their bodies. She wants to throw up when she says it in her head. _Their bodies. Neck snapped, drained. Her father doing it._

_Burned. The feel of fire, the smell of their blood and the smell of burning bodies._ She doesn't think she'll ever forget it.

"Do you know their names?"

"Whose?"

"Teenagers you killed."

"Kylie, Brad and James something?"

"Ashley Hewitt, aged 18. Chad Addams, aged 18. Justin Owens, aged 17. Cheerleader. Football player. Football player. Ashley was going to go to medical school. Chad had a full scholarship. Justin was going to stay and help his father run a store. They had friends, boyfriend, girlfriends, families... People they loved and who loved them."

"They almost-" His voice  is raised . She interrupts him.

"But they didn't. In the end, Ashley realized I wasn't downstairs and looked for me. When she found me, she could have let Chad and Justin finish what they started. But she forced them out the room, called someone to pick me up, dressed me and took me outside to get fresh air."

"And that, does it lessen her actions?"

"No. But it does mean she was sorry. She apologized. She regretted it. And that-"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it means! It means everything!  A world lost a woman who would make a great-ass surgeon one day and would save lives because of a mistake, a horrible mistake she made as a drunken teenager ."

"What about Brad and James?"

" _Chad_ Addams. _Justin_ Owens. They apologized too. They were drunk. It's not an excuse, but a fact. They weren't greatest humans on Earth, but they weren't the worst. One of them was  maybe  going to do save someone's life, somehow. One of them was going to make good deeds and they would redeem themselves. But they can't do that now, because you decided to drain their bodies!"

"What if on the next party they did what they were going to do to you?"

"They still wouldn't deserve to die. And since when do you care about what happens to other people? You and your family are the only thing that matters, isn't it?"

"Not the point!"

"Exactly the point! You killed them because they almost hurt me. If I weren't your daughter, but you somehow still knew me, you wouldn't even bat an eye."

"Of course I would."

"Would you? Would you kill three teenagers for a stranger?" She asks and he shuts his mouth. They sit in silence.

"I would. I would kill three teenagers for a stranger whom they tried to hurt." She states.

"Are you lying to yourself or to me?" He asks.

"Ashley Hewitt, 18. Chad Addams, 18. Justin Owens, 17. Say their names and their ages. Repeat them until you realize what you've done."

"I know what I've done."

_"Ashley Hewitt, 18. Chad Addams, 18. Justin Owens, 17."_

"Hope."

She repeats it twice and he snaps, hitting the steering wheel and letting out a roar, vamping out. She shuts up in fear or shock, she isn't sure. Both.

"Ashley Hewitt, 18. Chad Addams, 18. Justin Owens, 17." He whispers. He says it again. _And again. And again._ "Are you happy?"

"No. Yes."

 

Few hours (she doesn't count) pass in silence when she sees the beautiful sunrise and feels that tingle in her bones compelling her to take a photo of it .

"Pull over and give me your phone. Please." She adds the please  hesitantly . He looks at her confused but does what she said. She takes his phone, gets out of the car and takes three pictures.

One behind the car, capturing the car and the sunset. One in front of the car. One where he got into her shot. His lips quirked in a small smile.

She gets back to the car and gives him his phone back, thanking him.

"I will send them to you so you can post them on Instagram or what's hip now." He says and she cringes at way he says him. He smirks at her expression.

"They're not selfies, their photos of nature." She says. "I don't do selfies and narcissism surrounded by it."

"Not a narcissist? Are you sure you're a Mikaelson?" He asks and she flinches at the Mikaelson part.

"Niklausdotter. I'm Niklausdotter, not a Mikaelson." She says.

"Your embracing my name?" He asks, surprised.

"I'm following Viking traditions. I am a Viking, aren't I, after all?"

"Hope Niklausdotter." He says, smiling to himself.

"Andrea Nicholson. The name I used few times." She says.

"I noticed you don't go by your first name. Why?" He asks.

"Seriously ? I'm fifteen and you want me to go by one the most Puritan names ever?" She says. It isn't the reason, but it's the second reason.

"I've known Puritans with far worse names, believe me."

"I'm sure you did." She says. "Stop at the gas station, I need to use the bathroom."

He pulls over at the gas station and she goes to the bathroom. She knows he's listening to her, making sure she doesn't escape. She gets back to the car.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"I brought apple pie with me. Don't worry." He starts the car and they are on the road again.

"Since Hayley won't be able to leave that town in a week, we could try to spend it together. If you want. I'll try to repress The Hollow for that amount of time. We could go wherever you want. Los Angeles, Chicago, Paris... Anywhere in the world."

"All I want is to go back to Sherry Coal. But since you won't let me go back..." She trails off. "Besides, since when do you road trips with your daughter?"

"One road trip. I'll try to last as long as I can."

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you. Drive me to the motel and then your parenting duties  are done ."

"And leave you alone so you can run back to that town? I'm not an idiot." He says and she rolls her eyes. "We're going to be driving for 8 hours. You  really  think you will be able to keep your mouth shut during that time?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says.

"Then I'll talk."

"Fine." She turns up the volume on the radio. "Talk."

"Hope." He says. She turns up the volume even more. He grimaces and turns it down.

"We didn't talk for eight years. Ask me whatever you want."

"Whose fault was that? And, no, I don't have any questions for or about you."

"I'm sorry. For not talking to you, but I can't control it.  I feel  it stronger than any of my siblings. I know I do, because of the blood we share. I'm your father, Hope, and it wants me to hurt you."

"I don't care. You had eight years for explaining yourself, to write one letter, but you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Eight years, two months and five days. That is how long you had to contact me. Don't start the all caring and missing you act now."

"You kept count?" He asks, surprised.

"I've calculated it yesterday, when you appeared. I thought it'd be good to have numbers in my mind when we have this conversation."

"I wanted to call you. To hear your voice. But every single bloody time I wanted to, I heard it. I felt it. You don't understand how much it takes to keep it away. How every time I wanted to call, to write, how much it took to resist the urge to kill you."

"I had The Hollow inside of me, remember? I know how it feels."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't.  Just  don't. Concentrate on the road."

"I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for not contacting you, for making you leave that town, for killing those teens, for separating from your friends."

"Stop talking and keep your eyes on the road."

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Stop. Talking." She says. He listens to her.

They get to the gas station before the motel. The cashier makes a comment about Klaus and her. She makes him choke a little on the bubblegum.

 

They get to the motel. They go out to the town to buy her clothes and towels.

 

She sleeps and she dreams the same dream as she did on her 15th birthday. Klaus wakes her up and he is so worried about her.

She doesn't dream again for the week they spend in the motel. She knows it is because of something he did.

She celebrates the cartel member's birthday. Makes him his favorite, lemon cake. They all celebrate his birthday. She gives them hope, gives them kindness.

She meets various people in that motel.

Her father compels her to never go back to Sherry Coal. She asks him to let her remember everyone, everything. He lets her.

Her mom comes to the motel on December 18, 2027, Friday at 19:35. She says goodbye to the guests of the motel. She doesn't say anything to her father.

 

She leaves The Sunny's Side Motel at 20:00 in her mom's car, with her mom.

 

They go back to New Orleans.

 

She gets her phone back. Checks for messages. Most (almost  all of  them) are from Ian.

 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"At the motel or in Sherry Coal?"

 

"Both."

 

"I saw my father kill three teenagers and burn their bodies. He forced me leave to the town. He compelled me to never go back to it." She states. "Nothing to talk about."

 

"And the motel?"

 

"I gave desperate people kindness and hope they can  be forgiven  and be better."

 

"Why did you that?" Her mother asks, in a psychiatrist voice.

 

"Since when do you do psychoanalyzing?" She shoots her a look and she rolls her eyes. "I did it so I can see if I can do the same thing."

"And?"

 

"Jury's still out." She said the same thing to her father.

 

"You have nothing to redeem or forgive yourself."

 

"Are you sure about that, mother?"

 

They get to New Orleans on December 19, 2027, Saturday at 9:15.

 

Declan awaits them. He hugs mom first and her second.

 

"Heard you had quite the adventurous two months." He says.

 

"Yeah. Suspended, road tripped around the country, settled down in a shithole and back to New Orleans." He chuckles.

 

"I made something special for you." He winks and they get to his house.

 

She spends the rest of her suspension in New Orleans. Cooking with Declan, spending time with mom, spending time with mom and Declan. Texting with Ian. Trying spells from Attari's, perfecting the experiment.

 

She leaves New Orleans on January 26, 2028, Wednesday and goes back to Mystic Falls, Virginia on January 27, 2028, Thursday .


	11. Ian and Andrea, texting

\---Saturday, 10 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:00-  
shit, Drea, your father is weird and creepy and just- shit. And he's British! Like cup of tea, bollocks, shite British!!

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:01  
Yep.

\- Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:02-  
I see where you get your great looks from. Both of your parents are smoking hot!

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:02-  
Please, don't talk how hot my parents are.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:03-  
Sorry. But shit.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:04  
Please, don't forget to give outcast gang their respective jewelries.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:04-  
I won't.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:55-  
You good?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:56-  
Yeah. Blasting Black Sabbath, making him loose his shit

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:56-  
My girl

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:25-  
How is the situation?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 22:25-  
Blasting Metallica now. They're talking. Not sure what about. Am doing my homework for English.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:26-  
Graham. Always drunk, but always capable of giving shit a lot of homework.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 22:26-  
Preach

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:28-  
Hey. Wanna have phone sex?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 22:28-  
Seriously? My parents both have vampire hearing and you want to have phone sex with me?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:29-  
I want to do it so you're not bored.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 22:29-  
Not in the mood.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:29-  
:(

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:50-  
What's your status?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:55-  
Drea?

One missed call from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:57-  
Not time for joking!

Two missed calls from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:59-  
Andrea!!!

Two missed calls from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:02-  
Drea, answer my texts or calls! I'm worried sick!!

Three missed calls from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:10-  
pick up the fucking phone!! I just wana to know if youre okay

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:11-  
Drea

Six missed calls from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:11-  
Is he keeping you locked up?

Four missed calls from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 24:00-  
Brittany called me, asking me if Ashley is with me. Said Chad and Justin aren't picking up their phones either

One missed call from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 24:01-  
Drea, did you do something to them? Did he? Did your mom?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 24:02-  
Drea?

Five missed calls from Hottest Guy In All Realms

\---Sunday, 11 December---

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 01:05-  
Drea? I hear the sirens

Three missed calls from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 01:15-  
The cops and the firefighters are at the

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 01:15-  
Entire sheriff's department is there

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 01:20-  
Do you have anything to do with that? Maybe he forced you or something, I don't know, don't care

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 01:25-  
Drea, just call me or text me so I know you're okay Please

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 01:30-  
Drea. I'm going to sleep, but I doubt I will. Please call me or text  
  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 08:35-  
Call me!!!

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 13:15-  
Theyre saying Ash, Chad and Justin are dead. That their bodies were burned. He did it, didn't he?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 14:45-  
I went to your house to ask your mom where are you. She's packing everything, leaving no trace of you. Said you left with your father to London, to go to school there. She is going to take you out of school. He made you

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 14:45-  
leave this town, didn't he? He forced you and took you with him. Hayley talked to sheriff's department, I heard. They said they suspect a serial killer appeared in our county. Hunting for the teenagers who do something wrong or some shit.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 14:46-  
He told Hayley to do the eye thing and make them say that, make them believe in that shit story, didn't he?

Two missed calls from Hottest Guy In All Realms  
  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:55-  
Hayley said you left your phone at home. I don't know why I'm texting you or calling you. To hear your voice, if you get the phone. I hope your alright.

\---Monday, 12 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:35-  
The whole school grieving. They think you had something to do with it. I got in a fight with three guys because of you. David stood up for you too. As did Laura. Stacy yelled at Ash's followers for saying things about you. Thought you'd wanna know.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:20-  
I miss you

\---Tuesday, 13 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:55-  
Today was their funeral. No school. We buried almost empty coffins. Just their ashes in urns in coffins. The whole town was there. Ash would be so fucking delighted her funeral was that big of a deal.

\---Wednesday, 14 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:25-  
I brought that box with me to school. I gave their jewelry to them. We talked about you. Outcast gang, Pey and me. I told them how I know for sure your father made you leave for London. They said we could try to contact CPS. I told them you'll probably go to New Orleans to Hayley after she finishes packing and the paperwork for taking you out of school.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:30-  
David said to tell you he's sorry, if I manage to contact you

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:35-  
I talked to Lena. She gave me the necklace for Ryan and me. Thank you. She asked me if I talked to you. I said no. She said she tried a minor locator spell, but couldn't find you. She told she knows I know about you and your powers. She confessed she has one of those too.

\---Thursday, 15 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:30-  
Barbara visited with Ryan today. I gave him your necklace. He loves it, says he'll never take it off. Lena caught me in school and said she still has nothing. Something is blocking her. I miss you.

\---Friday, 16 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:35-  
I got B in Spanish today!! Lena was happier than me. She hugged me and smiled this big smile at me. I'm falling for her, I think.

\---Saturday, 17 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:30-  
You officially don't go Sherry Coal High School anymore. I asked Lena if she wants my help with GPS spell. She said it doesn't hurt to try. We're meeting at Leyla's in an hour. :)

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:35-  
I did magic today! It felt amazing. Even more than I tried with you. But it didn't work. GPS spell. But our hands together and magic going through me, a part of her in me, in my veins... Fuck, it was amazing. I'm definitely falling for her.

\---Saturday, 18 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:30-  
Lena and I tried again. Your mom left early in the morning.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:15-  
Creepy Al was found dead. His body was burned. Hayley did it before she left, didn't she?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:05-  
Hey. I didn't take my phone with me. Sorry.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:05-  
Drea, is that really you? I was worried sick! Where have you been? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:06-  
I'm alright. He didn't hurt me. I was at a motel in Kansas. Couldn't call because I don't know your number. Thank you for keeping me updated and trying to reach me.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:07-  
Call me. I want to hear your voice.

\---

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:07-  
Mom is driving and I would like to talk somewhere where she can't hear. When we stop at the gas station, then I'll call.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:08-  
Alright. I'm glad your fine.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:08-  
Me too. So, feeling part of her in yourself? How erotic.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:09-  
Fuck yourself, Drea. I need to call her to let her know your alright! And the outcast gang!

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:09-  
Later, please. Right now, I just want to talk to you.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:09-  
Alright. How did the week with your father go?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:10-  
I think I could write a book about the motel we were in. I made a good deed.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:10-  
Wanna share what happened?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:10-  
I helped some very bad and desperate people find hope for forgiveness.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:11-  
Don't kill me but. How Hope-ful of you.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:11-  
Go fuck yourself. Or better, go fuck Lena.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:12-  
In my dreams and perhaps far away future, I will/do.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:12-  
Tell her she couldn't find me because my father was near me.  
  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:12-  
Is that going to explain anything?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:12-  
To her, yes. Ask her to explain, maybe some of her intelligence will rub on you.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 20:12-  
So funny. Har, har. I call her and then we'll continue this conversation.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:12-  
Take your time, Romeo of Idaho.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 20:50-  
Tell her I know your doing the locator spell. She didn't loose her magic, it was just my father. And your thoughts are disgusting, good thing she can't hear them.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:03-  
I told her. What thoughts? I didn't think.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:03-  
Lena laughed and said you can't read minds when doing the GPS spell.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:03-  
Lena says hi. Asks if your okay.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:04-  
Say hi back. I'm okay. Now go bang her.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:04-  
Or at least kiss her.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:04-  
On cheek or lips, doesn't matter. Just make a move.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:05-  
We kissed on cheek already, actually. So check mate, Hope.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:05-  
WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT ME THAT! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? HOW? WHO KISSED WHO?!

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:08-  
IAN!

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:10-  
Ian, I swear to God and Goddesses, if any of them exist, I will kill you if you don't answer back

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:14-  
She kissed me. After we tried the GPS spell, the same day as when I got B in Spanish. As congratulations and thanks for help.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:15-  
Was it a friendly, flirty or...

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:30-  
Sorry, I was driving. Fuck if I know with her.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:31-  
Well, she never kissed me on the cheek, sooo... And I don't think she ever kissed Frank or Ivor

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:32-  
Hell of helling hell

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:33-  
Hell is actually gone. I thought I told you that

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 21:35-  
Yeah, yeah. Don't ruin everything.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 21:36-  
Sorry.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:50-  
Sweet dreams Hope.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 22:50-  
I still don't get you. A popular man-whore and he goes to sleep when you do. But sweet dreams, Hemingway :)

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:51-  
First of all, beauty sleep. Second of all, school, I go to Sunday mass.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 22:51-  
Yeah, yeah. Good night.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:52-  
Good night.

\---Sunday, 19 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 06:45-  
Good morning :) Did you have sweet dreams?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 06:46-  
Good morning to you too. I didn't sleep much.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 06:46-  
You and your messed up sleep habits.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 06:48-  
Got any magic dates with Lena?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 09:00-  
As much as I wish, they're not dates. We didn't make any plans today

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 09:01-  
Is that what kids are calling it today? Plans?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 09:01-  
Go to wherever bad witches go these days.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 09:02-  
Well, this bad witch is nearing New Orleans. Once I'm settled in, I'll call you.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 09:03-  
Okay.

-10:25-  
Calling Hottest Guy In All Realms

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 19:46-  
Hey, wanna see what New Orleans is all about?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:47-  
Sure. Does it include a naked selfie?

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 19:47-  
Depends. Were you a good boy today?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:49-  
Fuck. Shit. Forget I said anything.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 19:49-  
Why?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:50-  
I like you, I really do. I care about you a lot. But I'm serious about Lena, I realized it this week.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 19:52-  
I'm 95% sure Lena would bang both of us.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:54-  
Not the point. The point is, we can text, but no sexy selfies or dirty talk or that shit.

-Beautiful Girl of My Dreams| 19:55-  
I'll accept it. I was gonna show you the view from my room.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:56-  
Hit it me with the New Orleans aesthetic.

\---Monday, 20 December---  
Hottest Guy In All Realms is changing your name to Bitchiest Witch of Them All

\---Tuesday, 21 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 06:45-  
Drea!!! Do you think I should get Lena a Christmas present? Like, would it be weird?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 09:05-  
She won't be giving you anything for Christmas, so I don't think you should give her a present

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 14:35-  
Not the point if she'll give me a present.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 14:37-  
Ian, she is so socially awkward, she would probably make a fool of herself and never talk to you again out of embarrassment. Is that what you want?

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:00-  
I want to do something nice for her. Why would she be embarrassed?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:01-  
Because she didn't get you anything?

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:02-  
It doesn't matter. What would she like?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:03-  
You seriously going with this? Fine. Get her a chocolate.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:04-  
You sure? I want to give her something

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:05-  
The girl loves chocolate, trust me. Give her one and you'll get at least a hug and one kiss on the cheek, trust me.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:06-  
Alright, chocolate and what else?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:06-  
Just chocolate

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:07-  
She likes reading, right? Books and shit right?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:07-  
No. Don't give her a book.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:10-  
Why not?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:15-  
Trust me on this. Give her a bookmark. Or a pen.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:16-  
How about both? A chocolate, a bookmark and a pen?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:17-  
Too much. Pick two of those.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:17-  
Alright. A chocolate for sure, right?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:18-  
Yes.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:19-  
Fuck. What would you like?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:19-  
You're asking her literal counterpart.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:19-  
You're like two sides of the same coin.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:19-  
Uh.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:25-  
Pen. Go with the pen.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:27-  
What kind of chocolate?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:30-  
Twix or KitKat

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:35-  
I was thinking like chocolate, not chocolate bars.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:37-  
Trust me on this.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:37-  
You sure?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 15:37-  
YES!

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 15:39-  
Fine. Thank you for your help.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:35-  
KitKat and a pen are bought.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:35-  
Wait, shit, do I wrap it?

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:40-  
Hope, Drea, do I wrap her gifts in a

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 19:41-  
I'm not sure. Wait.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 19:42-  
You could go to the mall and ask that nice lady?

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:44-  
Yeah. I can do that.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 03:35-  
Shit, Drea, do I put a note or something in it? Like, Merry Christmas or somethng?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 03:38-  
How the fuck are you still awake? What happened to beauty sleep?

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 03:38-  
I needed to pee and the note thing popped in my mind.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 03:39-  
Yeah, put the note saying Merry Christmas

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 03:39-  
Yeah?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 03:39-  
Yes.

  
\---Wednesday, 22 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:15-  
The nice lady wrapped in a gift paper, along with my note. Wait, I'll send it to you.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:39-  
It's a really nice paper.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:40-  
You think she'll like it?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:41-  
She'll love it, don't worry

  
\---Saturday, 25 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 07:05-  
Merry Christmas

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 09:35-  
Merry Christmas

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 09:35-  
Any plans for today?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 09:37-  
I'm celebrating Christmas in NOLA, of course I do. You?

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 09:38-  
I'm celebrating Christmas in Shithole, Idaho, of course I do

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 09:39-  
Wanna switch places?

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 09:39-  
Shit, Drea, I forgot. I'm sorry

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 09:40-  
Its not your fault. Anyway, I'm spending day enjoying Declan's cooking.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 09:39-  
Enjoy then

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 09:40-  
Will do. You too

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 12:35-  
Shit drea. do i call her? Do I go to her house? When do I do it?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 12:35-  
Seriously? When its nearing the night. Around seven, I think. Setting up the scene and aesthetic.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 12:36-  
Call her to the park.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 12:37-  
Alright. Seven o'clock. Park. Got it.

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 12:38-  
WAit, what do I say? Why I am calling her?

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 12:39-  
You want to talk to her

  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 12:39-  
Alright. Got it. Thank you.

  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 12:39-  
Anything for you

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:05-  
Alright, I called her. Told her to meet in the park in an hour.

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:05-  
And was it hard?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:05-  
Yes. I'm so nervous. What do I wear?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:07-  
I doubt she's going to be taking your clothes off on the first date

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:08-  
No, what if she wants to go somewhere after? On a hot chocolate or something?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:09-  
Then you have your wallet with you and take her to Joey's.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:10-  
Okay.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:45-  
I'm so scared. What if she doesn't like the gift? What if she doesn't appear? What if she says no to the gift?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:45-  
Ian, cam down. She'll come and she'll love the gift.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:45-  
Alright.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:55-  
Why am I doing this? She doesn't like me and I was never in a committed relationship. This won't work. She knows that and that is why she isn't here yet.

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:55-  
Getting literal and metaphorical cold feet? When did you tell her to come?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:57-  
Go to hell, its freezing here. At 7, like you told me.

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:57-  
Then she'll be here at 19:00. Girl is loves to be on exact given time.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:58-  
I see her!

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:00-  
She liked her gift very much. You should have seen her smile! She offered to pay for my drink at Joey's since she didn't get me anything. We talked and laughed. I followed her home. I kissed her cheek and she blushed! Blushed!

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 23:01-  
Well done, man-whore of Sherry Coal.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:01-  
She thought I called her because something happened to her. I told her I wanted to give her a gift.

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 23:01-  
Smooth.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:02-  
Yeah, yeah.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:02-  
Shit, I realized I didn't ask you how you are on this beautiful day.

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 23:03-  
I'm very well. Spend the day with mom and Declan, Keelin and Aunt Freya. Chatted with Uncle Kol and Auntie Bexie and Marcel.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:02-  
Eventful

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 23:03-  
Quite

\---Monday, 27 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 13:07-  
I want to ask her on a date

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 13:10-  
Then ask  
  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 13:07-  
You think she'll say?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 13:10-  
Of course she will

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 13:07-  
I was thinking The Golden Spoon

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 13:10-  
Yeah, good thinking. You can pick her up with your car, drive her and maybe get some making out in the car

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 13:12-  
Like hell she'll make out with me on first date

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 13:13-  
Trust, that girl is so desperate for some skin on skin action

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 13:15-  
Nah. I'm gonna let her make the first move

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 13:16-  
You're going to wait for a long time. As desperate she is, she's also shy

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 13:17-  
What if I ask her if she'll like to kiss me?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 13:19-  
You know what, just go with your plan.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:23-  
SHE SAID YES! I HAVE A DATE WITH LENA PASCAL!!

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:50-  
Did you say the date word?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:50-  
Of cour

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:53-  
Shit. No. I asked her if she wanted to go with me to TGS and talk. Fuck.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:53-  
But I'm the man-whore, she probably realized I want to be with her

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:56-  
This is her first time with a guy like you, with any guy. Tell her after the not-date, would you like to go for another date?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:56-  
But that would be trapping her

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:56-  
I can't deal with you anymore. Just tell her you like her and want to try dating with her.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:57-  
I can't just tell her

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:57-  
Ian, you propositioned to fuck me in your the first time you talked to me. We fucked in the high school bathroom two hours after we met. Don't tell me you lost your game

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:57-  
Its different with her. I like like her, a lot. I can't just ask her, hey wanna fuck?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:57-  
I'm not slut shaming you, or that type of stuff. She's just not like any girl I've met

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 18:58-  
Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. She's different than any other girls you've met and/or fucked because she's supernatural.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 18:59-  
So are you, yet I don't feel like I did with you

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 19:00-  
I felt something about her too. Couldn't put my finger on it

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:00-  
Hey. Maybe I'm a warlock

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 19:01-  
A witch. Both genders are called witches. And trust me, you're not. I would feel it

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 19:02-  
Way to ruin my dreams

\---Tuesday, 28 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:32-  
We held hands!! We walked towards my car and we held hands!!

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:35-  
Relationship status: boy in a kindergarten

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:35-  
I'm joking. I'm very happy for you

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:35-  
I swear, I felt electricity!

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:36-  
I bet.

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:36-  
We're going ice skating tomorrow.

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:36-  
Good excuse for more hand holding

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:36-  
Didn't even cross my midn

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 22:36-  
*mind

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:36-  
Bet you it crossed her mind

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:48-  
Fine, I'll stop

\---Wednesday, 29 December---  
-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:45-  
So, how did the date go?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:48-  
Wait, did you tell her you're taking her out on dates?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 22:52-  
Ian?

Two missed calls from Bitchiest Witch of Them All

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 23:00-  
Ian, answer the fucking phone!!!

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 23:02-  
Ian, it isn't funny!

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:25-  
We kissed

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:25-  
We spent the whole day together

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:25-  
She kissed me

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:25-  
It was the most amazing kiss I ever had. Anyone had

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23.26-  
I felt like flying.

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 23:26-  
Tell me everything!

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 23:26-  
We went ice skating first. Then to Joey's. And back to ice skating. And we spent the whole day ice skating, laughing. And then we were left the last ones, she kissed me

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 23:27-  
Good to know one of you got balls to finally do it

\---Friday, 31 December---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:20-  
Do you think Lena will want to go to Britt's party with me?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:27-  
No

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:27-  
She's not the party type

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:29-  
But no harm in asking, right?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:29-  
If she somehow agrees, what do you think will happen to her at the party?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:30-  
No idiot will dare to do what happened at Ashley's

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:30-  
Plus, I won't be leaving her side

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:30-  
You're Ian Knight, of course you will leave and go talk to your friends

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:30-  
And she'll be left alone, a weird, shy, unpopular girl surrounded by cheerleaders and jocks and other populars

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:31-  
And they'll eat her alive

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:31-  
They won't. They aren't like that

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:31-  
Of course they're like that. And its Lena Pascal, at a party, with Ian Knight!!!

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:31-  
If I'm going to be in a relationship with her, I'm going to have to change so much about me, aren't I?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:32-  
None of you have to change. You just have to realize that you are from two different worlds and have to accept that you won't do a lot of things together

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:32-  
I'll spend the day with her. Be her New Year's Kiss.

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:33-  
She'll spend the day with her family. You can go to the party. Appear on the midnight and be her kiss. She'll send you back to the party

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:33-  
I'll talk to her

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:33-  
So, how are you spending the holidays? I realized we haven't talked much about you Where you partying?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:34-  
I'm spending time with mom and Declan and Keelin and Aunt Freya. I'm partying at the streets, like any normal person in NOLA. gONNA get so drunk and kiss a stranger

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:34-  
Have fun

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:35-  
You too. Just remember you are dating someone now And don't drive drunk!!

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 9:34-  
I won't

\---Saturday, 1 January---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 01:05-  
Happy New Year, Drea!!

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 9:35-  
Happy New Year, Ian!!!!

\---Sunday, 2 January---  
One missed call from Bitchiest Witch of Them All

One missed call from Hottest Guy In All Realms

-14:25-  
Calling Hottest Guy In All Realms

-15:05-  
End of call

\---Tuesday, 4 January---  
-12:25-  
Calling Bitchiest Witch of Them All

-12:55-  
End of call

\---Friday, 7 January---  
-16:15-  
Calling Bitchiest Witch of Them All

-16:45-  
End of call

\---Tuesday, 11 January---  
-10:25-  
Calling Bitchiest Witch of Them All

-11:25-  
End of call

\---Friday, 14 January---  
-18:15-  
Calling Bitchiest Witch of Them All

-19:45-  
End of call

\---Tuesday, 18 January---  
-12:25-  
Calling Bitchiest Witch of Them All

-12:55-  
End of call

\---Friday, 21 January---  
-16:15-  
Calling Bitchiest Witch of Them All

-16:45-  
End of call

\---Friday, 25 January---  
-17:04-  
Calling Bitchiest Witch of Them All

-18:05-  
End of call

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:35-  
I'm leaving New Orleans tomorrow and going back to Mystic Falls

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:37-  
Gotta go back to Hogwarts?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:37-  
Yes. Hey, could you ask Lena to transfer? You could go to MFHS and she could go to Salvatore's with me

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:37-  
I think we'd both like to live

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:37-  
But thanks for the offer

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:38-  
crap

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:38-  
Lena asks if there is some kind of summer program

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:38-  
Not that I'm aware of. I'll ask when I go back

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:39-  
Alright. So, your suspension is ending, huh?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:39-  
yep

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:39-  
i gotta get back to hogwarts, back to witches and wizards and magical bests, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts, it's all that i love

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:40-  
You have to love starkid

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:41-  
I keep thinking about what I'm gonna say

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:41-  
I told you principal told me to tell him what parts of magic and subjects I'd like to focus on

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:42-  
physics, math, english, art, photography,

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:40-  
bitchiness, potions, GPS magic

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:41-  
sleeping with older men 101

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:40-  
jewelry magic, eye mind thing magic

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:41-  
Eye mind thing magic is called compulsion and only vampires have that power

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:40-  
hotness overload magic

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 16:41-  
Thank you for making me laugh with your ignorance in magical field

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 16:40-  
You're welcome

\---Saturday, 26 January---  
-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 10:40-  
hey, what are you leaving nola?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 10:41-  
around 20:35

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 10:41-  
why?

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 10:40-  
Lena wants to try some good luck for travelling spell, if you agree with it

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 10:41-  
sure, good to know she's practicing

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 10:41-  
yeah, we're both practicing

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 10:41-  
please don't

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 10:41-  
fine

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:45-  
Lena and I want to say goodbye and good luck on the road and good luck at getting in supernatural hogwarts

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 17:46-  
thank you both

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:47-  
don't give them much trouble and try not to get suspended this time, or worse expelled

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 17:47-  
i'll try

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:47-  
don't forget us when you go back

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 17:48-  
i won't, don't worry

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:48-  
text or call whenever, if there's any problem, i'll try to solve it from shithole, alright?

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 17:48-  
alright

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:49-  
take care of yourself

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 17:49-  
will do. keep yourself safe, you two

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:49-  
we will

-Hottest Guy In All Realms| 17:49-  
good luck

-Bitchiest Witch of Them All| 17:49-  
thank you :)


	12. The Sunny's Side Motel

They're getting closer to the motel.

"Before we get to the motel, I'm going to need toiletries. Either stop at the gas station or you'll drive me to the store close the motel." She says.

"We'll stop at the gas station for toiletries and when we get to the motel, I'll drive you to town so you can buy yourself clothes ." He says. "I'll get you something to eat too."

"I have apple pie from The Golden Spoon. No need." She says.

"There must be a paper and pen somewhere. Write what you need."

"I can go and buy it myself."

"Not what I meant." He says.

He pulls over at the gas station and they get inside. The cashier is a creepy-ish 20 something year old. He looks at Klaus and her like he knows something.

He thinks they're fucking. A young teenage girl and an older guy, on their way to the motel on a run form the girl's parents.

She gets her toiletries. He gets water bottles.

The cashier scans their items and tells the price. "We sell condoms, ya know?" He tells them, winking. She sees Klaus tense, eyes ready for murder.

"No thanks. But I will take the bubblegum. Left one, third shelf." She says and he gives her. She opens one and puts it in his hand and winks. Her father pays and they go out. She puts the bubblegum in her mouth and pops it, thinking of the cashier. They get into the car and her father hears the cashier choking. He smirks. She spits the bubblegum out and throws it out of the window.

They ride to the motel and get two rooms. They're three rooms apart.

"Do you want to go the town now or after you shower?" He asks before they part to their rooms.

"Now. You need to buy me the towels so I can shower.  Just let me leave the bag." He nods and she goes to her room to leave the bag from the gas station.

They leave for town.  She buys herself short shirt, pyjama pants, seven shirts, seven socks, two jeans and seven pairs of underwear . One cute hat she found.

They go the local diner. It's lunch time.

They go back to the motel and she showers as soon as she can.

She washes away the filth she feels. The death, the fire, the blood, the regret, those feelings.

She throws up.

She doesn't sleep. She goes outside her room and sits in front of her door. Playing with the Mikaelson necklace.

She thinks about Sherry Coal. She thinks about her friends. She thinks about how she'll escape.

She realizes that the vervain  _ (which itches when she puts it on her body, but she does it anyway (she puts it in her body wash, and she has a perfume she uses sometimes (which is disgusting and makes her nose irritated when she wears it)) _ will wear off in a day or two . He'll be able to compel her. He is going to compel her.

She should have gotten a vervain filled necklace.

She makes a mental note to do so when she goes to New Orleans.

She won't remember Sherry Coal. She won't remember the fucking Shithole. She won't remember her friends, David, Ian, Attari witches... She won't remember her humanity.

_ No, no, no. _

_ No, she can't loose that. _

She'll ask him to  just compel her not to leave, never to go back to that town. She'll ask him to let her keep her memories. To let her remember.

She yawns. Realizes she hasn't slept at all last night.

If she sleeps, she'll dream. She'll dream of her death. They aren't as usual as before, but she knows she'll dream if she sleeps. Because _he_ is near her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks and she breaks out from her thoughts.

"You think there's a paper I could use in that car?" She asks. "For drawing." She explains.

" Probably . Do you want to help me look?" She nods and they go the car.

"So, you still draw?" He asks. She nods and goes back to searching. He finds some document and hands it to her. "There you go." She smiles, thanking him and goes to her room, taking a pen she found.

4.25. Afternoon.

She doesn't want to fall asleep. And she doesn't.

Spends the whole day watching television.

Falls asleep around 9.30.

Dreams that same dream as she did on her 15th birthday.

She wakes up crying, gasping on air, choking. In her father's arms.

"Hope. Are you alright?" He asks, _so worried, so fearful, so --, so --_. She gets on the other side of the bed, away from him, composing herself.

"I'm fine.  Just a nightmare." She says.

"You were screaming. It must have been very scary."

"I'm fine." She begins to feel the familiar nausea.

"You were crying and choking." He states.

"A horrible nightmare." She says.

"Do you get them often? Those kind of nightmares?" She shakes her head and begs everyone, anyone listening, not to let her start throwing up now.

"I get those kind of nightmares too." He says. She wants to scoff, to say _how no one gets the nightmares she does_. But she doesn't do anything. Guess no one is listening as she feels her mouth start to salivating.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the nightmare?" She shakes her head again. She covers her mouth with her hand and runs to the bathroom. He goes after her, but keeps his distance. She knows it's because of _her_. It wants him to kill her when she's so vulnerable. She stops vomiting.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I got a stomach bug few days ago. Guess it came back." She answers.

"Do you want me to go the pharmacy, get you anything?" She shakes her head and goes to the sink. Washes her mouth and face.

"I'm fine. You can go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping." He says and she looks at him. "Couldn't. Can't." He says.

"Go back to your room then." She goes back on her bed.

"I want to stay here, make sure you're alright. If you agree."

"No."

"I'll stay anyway."

"You think you'll handle it?" She asks, meaning The Hollow.

"Yeah."

"I won't be able to sleep with you in the room. I can't sleep with anyone in the room."

"Do you have any snacks? We could have a sleepover. Or we could go to the town, walk around."

"I have apple pie. Not sure I'll be able to eat it." She says.

"Do you want to take a walk around the town?" He asks. Offers.

"How about a walk around the motel instead?" She says. He smiles and they go out.

They walk in silence.

December 12, 2027, Sunday. She wakes up, brushes her teeth, showers and goes to sit outside her door.

There are 5 people in this motel, including her and her father.

A young woman, in her mid 20s. Prostitute.

A young couple with a child.

At the afternoon, three people arrive.

A man and a woman in one car, each carrying only their bags.

Lovers. They are both married.

The man is in early 50s, while the woman is in middle 40s.

The third person is a guy in his 20s. A junkie. He was handsome, once. Before the drugs.

December 13, 2027, Monday. The usual routine. Klaus and her haven't talked much.

The lovers have a fight and then sex.

Young couple also has a fight.

She speaks with Harvey. He is funny. He tells her to never smoke. He coughs a lot. He has a daughter my age. Y _ou don't look like someone who'd get along with her. She can be a spoiled brat,_ he tells her and she chuckles

__

December 14, 2027, Tuesday. The usual.

She speaks with the prostitute. Mary-Ann, known as Trixie, from a small town in Arizona. She wanted to be a singer. She has a nice voice. Went to Los Angeles, met a boyfriend who ran with her money. Got screwed over by the music producer. Became a prostitute. Now is roaming the States, looking for purpose. They talk about boys, girls and school. Normal stuff. She tells her how she was prom queen and had so many friends and her boyfriend was a quarterback. Her parents loved her. Now she can't stand to call them. She isn't worth their love.

Another guest arrives in the afternoon.

A rich businessman. In mid 30s. Handsome, in his way. He sees her looking at him but doesn't say anything.

He smokes. A lot.

She speaks with Cordelia. She is very wise. She tells her to _never marry for the money or love. Marriage is a cage. Marry a guy you hate and who hates you. That way, you will never know the heartbreak of not loving someone anymore. She has son my age. You'd like him. He is very kind. Not like me,_ Cordelia says.

A second guest that day arrives at night.

A shady looking man. In his late 30s. 

December 15, 2027, Wednesday. The usual.

A prostitute, Mary-Ann/ Trixie, had threesome with the lovers.

Also slept with the shady man, Pablo.

The lovers leave in the afternoon. Harvey and Cordelia. They say goodbye to me. Wish me luck. Tell me to be smart and make good choices.

Pablo finds her in her usual spot.

"You always here. What, the bed ain't comfortable for the princess?" He asks, lighting a cigarette.

"I like it here. I can see the entire motel from here."

"Princess is a perv." He says.

"No. I  just like to watch people. In motels, you can see everything you want about human nature."

"You can see desperate souls and desperate people who don't know what to do, where to go."

"Yes. And it tells you about human nature."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. You?"

"Thirty seven tomorrow." He says.

"And you'll be spending it in this motel?"

"Got nowhere to go. I'm in the cartel, little girl. A hitman. The bad guy. You think I have anyone to spend my birthday with?"

"I could try to bake you a cake. If you want. Everyone deserves to have a cake and someone to share it with on their birthday."

"You are way too good for this world, _chica._ Too naive."

"Trust me, I'm far away from good and naive."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"What kind of cake do you like?"

"You serious?" She shoots him a look. "Alright then. Lemon cake."

"Do you think the owner will let me use his kitchen?" She asks.

"Doubt it."

"I'll try to make him." She says.

"You are too pure, _chica_."

"I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that. So, what brings you here?"

"My father." She says.

"I assume that is the rich jerk in suit."

"No. He doesn't leave his room. Three rooms away from mine."

"Why did he bring you here?"

"Long story."

"I tell you mine, you tell me yours."

He tells about how he got into the cartel. About how many people he killed. About how his wife left him. About how his kids don't even know him and his oldest hates him. His oldest  just finished college and how proud he is of him. His youngest is turning five in two months.  She tells him about Adam's accident, about the party and what happened, about how her father found out, beat up the kids guilty of the party accident and forced her to leave town .

"I understand why he did. I would do the same if someone tried to do it to my girls. But its wrong."

"Thank you."

"Never follow the path of drugs. Go the other way around."

She asks the owner to use his kitchen. He complies after she tells him her father will pay if she sets anything on fire. She begins to make it immediately. Mary-Ann and the junkie help her. The husband of the young couple helps too. The owner comes to check them up every fifteen minutes.

Another guest comes at dusk.

A boy her age. A runaway.

She speaks to the businessman at night.

"Why bake the cake for a drug dealer? A hitman?" He asks. "Such a lowlife?"

"Have you ever had to celebrate your birthday alone?"

"No. In a way, yes."

"Then you know how hard it is."

"Have you?"

"No. In a way, yes." He chuckles at that.

"I mean it. Why? Why would a girl like you do something for a guy like him?"

"Search for redemption. Guilt." He scoffs at that.

"What do you need a redemption for? Pulled your best friend's ponytail?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She says. "Would you like to sing to Pablo tomorrow? We all will."

"No."

"We'll be doing it in 9."

"I won't."

"Alright." He finishes his cigarette and goes to Mary-Ann's room.

Her father comes to her around 2. She isn't sleeping.

"The vervain is out of your system." He states.

"I know."

"You don't have any vervain filled jewelry."

"I plan on taking care of that."

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Don't compel to forget. Please. Let me remember everyone and everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He looks into her eyes and she feels it.

"You are never going back Sherry Coal, Idaho. You can never go back to that town." He says.

"I am never going back to Sherry Coal, Idaho." She hears herself say.

December 16, 2027, Thursday. The usual routine.

Harvey and Cordelia come back in the early morning hour. They forgot their passports.

She asks them to stay for Pablo's birthday. They agree.

Another guest comes an hour after Harvey and Cordelia.

A very rich, posh and high society and all that shit looking woman. Goes to businessman's room.

Another guest comes two hours after her.

A girl her age, looking so out of place.

She isn't like that posh woman. But more like, angelic type, so innocent and pure. She isn't beautiful, nor pretty, nor cute. But the way she carries herself, she is very lovely. She isn't a runaway. She goes to the room close to businessman's.

She hears fighting come from the businessman's room.

8.58. They all gather in front of Pablo's room. She is holding the cake. Mary-Ann knocks. Pablo opens the door and they start singing. He looks so surprised, so happy, so lively in that moment.

"Happy birthday, Pablo." She says and puts the cake on his nightstand. He pulls her in a hug and starts crying.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll never be able to repay you." He says and she wants to cry at how broken he sounds.

"You don't have to. But I would like you to try the cake. We all tried very hard to make it." She says.

"But first, you have to blow a birthday candle." She hears Cordelia say. "Anyone here have a lighter?" She asks and she hears businessman's voice say yes. He lights up the candle.

"Think of a wish." Mary-Ann says. Pablo closes his eyes and blows the candle. We all start clapping. Pablo hugs me again.

"Now, the cake!" Mary-Ann says and starts cutting the slices. She gives the first piece to Pablo.

She waits for his reaction. "This is even better than my mom's." He says and I smile.

"We all thank you."

Everyone gets a slice. Even the posh woman, who is still here.

Harvey and Cordelia leave after two hours. She parts with them again. They thank her for showing them what kindness and love looks like again.

The posh woman, Isabelle _(looks at her disgust (which is fake))_. "Men are scum. All men are scum. You are too good for them. For anyone. Never trust anyone. What you did out there, he didn't deserve that."

"Yes, he did."

"No. Why did you even do it? I know you're not screwing with him. Would you do that, what you did, for me too?"

"Of course."

"Isabelle Valencourt. I live in Manhattan. My birthday is April 20th."

"Andrea Marshall. Hope Mikaelson." She tells her her real name.

"Which one is it?"

"The latter."

"No wonder you use the first one."

"What did you do? So you think you don't deserve the birthday happiness?"

"Ruined mine and his life. We have 12 year old, 10 year old and 4 year old. I hate them. I should have been a professor, not a trophy wife and a fucking socialite."

"You still have time." Isabelle scoffs at that.

"Yeah, right. My life is over. I'm going to divorce him."

"You're young. You can do whatever you want."

"How naive of you. You're even more naive than that girl he's with. I left the brats with a nanny. I need to go back."

"April 20th. Good luck." She says and Isabelle smiles.

"Goodbye, Hope Mikaelson." She says and gets into the car and drives.

Mary-Ann appears next to her.

"And you think rich people have everything. I would kill for a life like hers. But when you think about it, she's so miserable. She has children, money, so much money and she  just wants to be a professor."

" Maybe you can trade places with her."

"Like hell. What you did for Pablo, I want to thank you. You did for  all of us here. Mine's June 10th, if you're interested. God knows where I'll be, but  maybe the universe will bring us together again."

" Maybe ."

The junkie thanks her. Says his name is Lewis. He hasn't seen his parents in 7 years. He was going to go to college, to get English major. Got into depression and drugs instead. Ran away. He thanks her for making him believe he can be good again. That  perhaps his parents will forgive him for taking their money and leaving. She says she hopes so. He tells her, if everything works out, she can find him in Paris, Arkansas on March 3rd.

Pablo packs his bags and comes to say goodbye to her around 4:35. Thanks her for everything. Thanks her for giving him hope (she laughs at that). Thanks her making him believe he can be better, he can get his family's forgiveness. She thanks him. They part with a hug.

The young couple smiles at her. They're playing with their son. That girl comes,  shyly asking if she can play with him. They agree.

The businessman comes to her, lighting a cigarette.

"You came." She says.

"Yeah. Found a excuse to leave Isabelle's fight. Didn't help much."

"She's..." She doesn't know what to say about her.

"She was  just going to college when we met. I told, made her drop out, told her she will never have to worry about money when we marry. We have three kids."

"She told me."

"She was one of the nicest people once. I corrupted her. I corrupt everything."

"Not everything." She says, looking at the girl playing with the son.

"She's seventeen. Small city girl. Met here when I came to see how one of my engines were working out. She is so young."

"She looks pure. I doubt you'd be able to corrupt that purity."

"Don't be so sure. She loves me. And I love her so much already. I don't want her to end like Isabelle."

"Then don't what you did to her."

"She wants to go to law or medical school."

"Be her sugar daddy then."

"All I want is for her to be happy. With or without me in her life."

"Selflessness. I imagine its a new emotion for you."

"You have no idea. I heard everyone is doing it. Felix Crowley. October 23rd. Fuck knows where. I hate lemon cake." She smiles. He goes back to his room.

The girl comes to sit next to her around 9:45.

"He loves you."

"He loves that he still didn't corrupt me."

"He's afraid of doing it."

"Of course he is."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm not sure. I never fell in love. He didn't either."

"He fell for you."

A runaway comes to them.

"What is this, teens in motel meeting?"

"Wanna join?" She asks.

"Sure. What are talking about, princesses?"

"Falling in love."

"Love is shit."

"Wouldn't know." The girl says.

"Did you fuck the rich man yet?" He asks.

"No. He didn't even kiss me yet."

"Waiting for you to get legal?"

"Not  really ."

"You both fucking older men, huh?" The runaway asks.

"He's my father." She asks.

"Disgusting. Creepy." He says.

"I'm not fucking with anyone." She says.

"So young, yet none of us is getting laid." He says.

"How old even are you?" The girl asks.

"16. Why?"

"You look younger." She says.

"Must be Kansas air." They laugh.

"Why get to this exact motel?" He asks.

"Dice landed on Kansas. Picked the motel with the most sounding name." The girl says.

"I've been here once. With my mom. Now I'm currently waiting for her to come so we can go to New Orleans."

"You don't look like New Orleans girl. I'm running to California. I have an aunt there. West Virginia to California."

"I lived in Virginia for eight years." She says.

They sit in silence. The girl gets up.

"I need to get some sleep. Two days worth of ride. I hope you both have a nice life."

"You not gonna tell me your name, birthday, where to find you?" She asks.

"No. I'll  probably be stuck with Felix." She says and goes to Felix's room.

"Do you think they all deserve some hope? Some kindness?" He asks.

"Yes." I have to, because that means I deserve it too.

"I killed someone. Stole a lot of cash. You think I deserve it too?"

"A friend of mine died because of me. Four teenagers are dead because of me. Do you think I deserve it?"

"If I do, if Pablo does, if everyone does, than so do you." He says.

They sit in silence for an hour.

"I'm not gonna tell you my name. January 31st." He says and goes to his room.

Her father appears in midnight.

"You gave those people hope."

"I did it so I can see if I can give it myself."

"And?"

"Jury's still out."

December 17, 2027, Friday. The usual routine.

Felix and the girl (she still doesn't know her name) leave first thing in the morning.

Lewis leaves three hours after them.

The young couple ask her if she wants to play with their son. She says yes.

He is a bubble of joy. His energy reminds her of Stacy. She puts protection spells on him.

Mary-Ann joins her. They play with him together.

She realizes her father has been feeding on her.

December 18, 2027, Saturday. The usual routine.

Mom comes at 19:35. She hugs her.

She parts with Mary-Ann, the young couple and their son and the runaway.

She doesn't say anything to her father.

Mom and her leave The Sunny's Side Motel at 20:00 in her mom's car.


	13. Return to Salvatore's, making friends, birthdays and reevaluation of life

She returns to Salvatore's on January 27, 2028, Thursday.  
Mom and her go to Alaric's office first, to take care of the papers. Alaric sends Dorian and few students to take the luggage to her room. Mom says goodbye to her and she promises to behave.  
When mom leaves, she sits back in her chair.  
"Mathematics, physics, chemistry, photography, painting, Jeremy's training. Spells. Sex magic." He makes that face of his. "Potions. Cooking. Jewelry making and spellcasting on it. History. English. Languages. Cheerleading, but only with Stacy's team, so no way I'm going to cheer with girls here." She says and Alaric looks at, questioning, analyzing. "Things I enjoy. Subjects. The agreement we had before suspension."  
"Yes, I'm aware."  
"Go ahead, ask. Sex magic caught your attention, didn't it?" She leans back, flirty.  
"Andrea." He warns.  
"I didn't mean it like that. Old and odd magic, used by, you know, witches leaning on the dark side."  
"Where the hell did you learn that kind of magic?"  
"Shith-Sherry Coal, Idaho."  
"You went to high school there." He states, but it comes out like a question more.  
"Yes, until _Niklaus_ showed up and ruined everything."  
"I heard what happened. I'm sorry."  
"Can we not? I don't want to talk about it."  
"Do you want me to schedule you a meeting with Emma?"  
"I'll think about it, okay?"  
"Yeah. So, uh-"  
"Mathematics, physics and chemistry." She finishes his sentence.  
"Yes. We can schedule for you to have advanced sessions with teachers, if you want or you could take classes with upperclassmen."  
"Advanced sessions with Hope Mitchell. You sure teachers will agree to that?"  
"Hope-"  
"I'm kidding. _Kind of._ I'd like to have advanced sessions, if professors agree." Alaric nods and writes something on the paper.  
"About Jeremy's training, you can enroll in his class."  
"No. Private training sessions." Alaric writes on the paper again.  
"About other parts of the-"  
"I'll continue with all the other classes. Just with an accent on potions." Alaric nods.  
"Is that all?"  
"I think so."  
"About cheerleading-"  
"Nope."  
"Hope - Andrea, are you sure you want to continue going to Salvatore's?"  
"Yes. I mean, I wouldn't if I were able to go back to Sherry Coal, but since that part of my life is over..."  
"There's plenty of other high schools."  
"Yeah. Maybe I just love to torture myself. Or maybe I find this place the closest thing I have to a home. Who knows? Not me."  
"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" Alaric asks.  
"No. You?"  
"No. I'll talk to the teachers." She smiles and gets up from the chair.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Saltzman." She says and goes back to her room.  
Classes are over, so everyone is either in town, in their rooms or hanging outside.  
She starts unpacking.  
Her roommates, Ileana, Becky, Kora and Mina are God knows where.  
She starts unpacking her memories, from Sherry Coal. She breaks down, crying.

Her roommates come by the time she's nearly over, and not crying anymore (thank God). It's awkward. They say hi, say how they missed her, tell her everything she missed. She smiles, lies and fakes everything. _You have to be good now, Hope, remember that._

She sneaks out when everyone's sleeping to go to art classroom. She finds Jeremy and smiles.  
"Hey there. Missed me?" She asks and he looks up. He smiles.  
"Hey. Yeah, it was getting boring in here." She chuckles and takes the beer bottle and opens it.  
"So, how have you been this four months?"  
"How have you?" She notices his tone and face and groans.  
"Alaric told you?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah. Everyone is sorry for what I've done."  
"You didn't kill him."  
"I'm not a werewolf, that doesn't mean I didn't help with his death."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I fight with my boyfriend and go to get drunk at the party, where I get drugged and nearly raped, and Adam has to go rescue me. If I just went home, or to Ian's or Laura's or Attari's, and if the fucking deer didn't decide to cross the road or if Adam wasn't such a good person and caring or if Stacy didn't had to call him and came by herself... He'd still be alive. Nancy would still be alive. Ashley, Chad and Justin would still be alive too. And I would be still be in Sherry Coal, maybe single, but there's other fish in the sea." She realizes she started crying.  
"Andrea, I'm-"  
"Don't. Pretend it didn't happen. That I came back to Salvatore's because my suspension ended, that's all."  
"Okay. So, uh, you want to continue the training?"  
"Yeah. One of the few things in this school I enjoy."  
"I'm flattered. What cities did you visit?"  
"Oh, a lot. Actually, you know what? I- uhm-" she takes a sip of the beer, "I got into photography and cheerleading." He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah. I was in the yearbook club and school papers. Got associated with cheerleaders due to Stacy. I also learned how to play guitar and drums. I worked as a waitress and in the kitchen."  
"Quite an adventure you've had, I see." Jeremy says and she smiles.  
"Yep. I also realized I'm a genius. I'm like, Stephen Hawking and Einstein genius in sciences."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I have a theory about how I'm so good at everything. Wanna hear it?"  
"Sure, Einstein." She smiles at that.  
"Nature decided, since I have a horrible family with long and shitty history, that I'm going to be able to do that many things amazingly in order to make up for their wrongdoings. Science genius, so I can help humanity go further, you know. Photography and painting and playing many instruments and dancing skills, it might turn out to make someone laugh or smile or something, you know?" He nods.  
"Good theory."  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Or it could be that that is just a part of you being a miracle child."  
"Or that." They chuckle.  
She watches him paint and they talk.  
She goes back to her room, showers, brushes her teeth and realizes she hasn't eaten since she left New Orleans. She's hungry, but knows she'll just throw it all up.

Friday, she goes to classes. It's weird being in Salvatore's, in those classes again.  
She practices the spells, cooks a potion, goes to the town, takes photos with her camera.

Saturday, she spends writing down the birthdays of the people from the motel. The runaway's birthday is in two days.

She can't skip class. Even if she does, she doesn't have a ride.

If she asks mom, she'll have to explain and explain again. If she asks Declan, he'll  probably tell mom, on purpose or not. Alaric? Like hell. Klaus? Eh, not the most reliable. _James._ Yes, James.

She does a locator spell first, and manages to locate the runaway in Los Angeles.

She calls James and tells him her plan, explains everything about the motel thing. She speaks to him for the first time in a long time.

She spends the rest of Saturday catching up on the classes.

Sunday.  She studies, she does the locator spell again _(he is still in Los Angeles)_ and makes lemon cake, putting few protection spells on it .

Sunday on Monday, she sneaks out with the cake around 3:15 and takes Alaric's car and drives to Charlottesville, to their spot . He's waiting for her.

"Hey." She says.

"Long distance relationships suck ass, don't they?" He asks, teasing, and she notices his accent is  slightly different.

"He's not my boyfriend."

" Just teasing. Don't tell me the suspension made you loose sense of humor." He says and signals at the car behind her. "Alaric's car?  Seriously ?"

"It  _ is  _ the easiest one to take." She shrugs and takes a step towards him, closer to him. "James, I want to thank you for doing this. I'm  really grateful."

"Yeah. A trip to Los Angeles in January is always shit."

"I'm not kidding."

"I know. You're welcome, by the way."

"You sure you'll be able to get there in time?"

"Yes. I'll call you when I land and you tell me where exactly to go."

"Okay. There you go." She gives him the cake. "I put protection spells on it, so don't worry, but it doesn't mean you don't have to watch it  carefully . Don't eat it, alright?"

"Alright. Don't worry." He says and puts the cake on passenger's seat and walks to driver's seat.

"Wait!" She says and walks to him, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I  really am."

"I should have known better than to fall for a Mikaelson." He says and she looks up.

"Fall for a Mikaelson?" She asks.

"Let me correct myself. I should have known better than to get involved with a Mikaelson." She kisses him on the cheek,  slowly .

_"Always and forever, never get near a Mikaelson."_ She says and takes a step back.

"You are far better than them, Hope." He says and leans into her. "Because no Mikaelson would do what you are doing right now. No Mikaelson would bake a cake for a stranger." He whispers and kisses her on the cheek. "Take care of yourself." He gets in the car and drives away. She touches her cheek and feels the ghost of his lips on them.

She drives back to Salvatore's and goes to the art classroom.

The rest of Monday  is spent training with Jeremy, going to classes, eating in the bathroom, throwing up the food and then studying and doing homework .

Around 15:25, she gets a call from James.

"The boy thanks you. He asked me how you're doing."

"And?"

"I said you're good. He asked if I'm your stepfather."

"Oh god."

"I said I'm a former professor and that you were my favorite student."

"Not far away from the truth."

"Get over over yourself, Hope, you weren't my favorite student. Not even close." She laughs. "Goodbye, Hope."

_ "Goodbye, James." _

__

Tuesday and Wednesday pass  normally .

She meets Nora, Nicky's girlfriend, in the bathroom.

On Thursday, when it's nice outside, they have lunch there and she doesn't hide in the bathroom anymore, she's writing English homework near her  friends/roommates , but at a safe distance, and the cheerleaders are practicing their routine . All eyes are on them.

She hears their cheers _(because they are so fucking loud and annoying, making it impossible to block them)_ and then she hears a cheer about her . She looks up and sees the cheerleaders giggling. She gets up, throwing papers on the ground and walks up to them.

"You wanna repeat that cheer?" She asks looking at them.

"I forget that some people don't have vampire hearing, sorry. But sure." The red headed girl says,  probably the leader.

"Alyssa, don't." Nora tries to stop Alyssa.

"Hit it girls." All but three girls do the cheer again. She smirks.

"Give me the bloody pom-poms." She orders and Alyssa signals one of her lackeys to do so.  She does one of the cheers from Sherry Coal, the third one Stacy thought her, changing the lyrics to trash the cheerleaders . She finishes the cheer and throws the pom-poms at Alyssa.

"Try to do another cheer like that, and I will do a cheer about you. But trust me, it will be _another_ kind of cheer." She threatens and walks away, picking up her papers and goes inside the building. She goes to the bathroom, because where else would she go?

"I'm so sorry about  Aly . She can be a real bitch sometimes." She hears Nora say.

"Not as bitchy as I can. Go back to your pack, you  seriously need to work on the routines." She says.

"I came to see if you're alright."

"No tears, no hurt pride, nothing. Yeah, I'm fine. I  just hate physical activity not on my terms and in these jeans." Nora laughs at that.

"That was a good cheer. Where did you learn it?"

"A friend." She answers.

"The team will  probably vote to try to get you in our team."

"Tell them I said no."

"With cheers like that, no matter that what we are could clarify as cheating, we could-"

"They're not my cheers. They're from Sherry Coal High's cheer team. Using them would be cheating." She interrupts her.

"Oh. But still, with you... We could be-"

"No. My final answer is no. I don't want to  be associated with you." She looks hurt at that.

"Okay. I was  just warning you so you can prepare yourself for weeks of cheerleaders being your best friends."

"Thanks."

After the last class is over, she  is cornered by one of the football players.

"That was a bold move, sticking up to Alyssa." He says.

"Not  really ."

"And if I figured it  correctly , that was a good cheer."

"It was the best cheer they ever saw and heard, but go on." He chuckles at that.

"I'm Drew." He says and she looks at his hand.

"Cut to the chase, Drew." She says and he nods and pulls away his hand.

"You wanna take this conversation somewhere more private?" He asks.

"Not  really ."

"Why not? You fucked Nicky, right?" She rolls her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm tied to him in hotness level, I'm told, so what's the big deal?"

"You never talked to me until you saw me cheer.  Just so you know, I'm not planning on joining cheerleaders."

"I don't care about you joining them."

"Yeah, you do. My guess is, you're Alyssa's boyfriend, right? I'm not going to replace her in your love life or school life. So you can leave."

"I'm not saying that. You stood up to her, Hope, and the way you did it...  Incredibly arousing."

"Oh for shit and fuck. Look, I don't want to be a means to make you feel alpha in your relationship."

"Look, I  just want to fuck with you because it has  been brought to my attention that you are hot and  Aly is too angry for angry sex ." She looks him up and down, sighs and takes him to the nearest classroom and they start kissing.

"I have to say, out of all the girls I've been with, you're..." He trails off, buttoning his shirt.

"The best? I know." She smirks and winks. "What is your number?" She asks.

"Seven." She raises an eyebrow at that. "I'm a werewolf, we're known for being horny, remember?" He winks.

"Eight. You're the ninth."

" Seriously ?"

"Don't trust the rumors."

"I don't. Nicky, Professor Harlow, them I know for sure."

"Three from the road trip and three from the town I lived during suspension."

"Gwendoline and Alyssa."

"I didn't ask."

"You shared yours, I thought I'd share mine."

"Goodbye, Drew." She says and goes out of the classroom.

She is of age 15, 9 months and one day when she fucks with Drew (surname unknown), a triggered werewolf, Alyssa's boyfriend, football player, in an English classroom .

Despite Nora's words, no cheerleader comes up to her in the next days. Thank God.

The next weeks are spent usually. Training with Jeremy, classes, homework, studying, few catching ups, texting with Ian and him giving her updates on Sherry Coal's happenings, dreams, water...

The nightmares come back. But she doesn't scream or choke on her tears in her sleep anymore. No, she wakes up burning and tears in her eyes and need to puke. She wakes up, goes to the bathroom, puking while the bath tub is filled with ice cold water. She falls asleep for few more hours (record is three hours).

 

She thinks about James. His lips on her cheek, a subtle touch, his face, his words.

I should have known better than to fall for a/get involved with a Mikaelson. You are far better than them, Hope. Because no Mikaelson would do what you are doing right now. No Mikaelson would bake a cake for a stranger. Take care of yourself.  


He loves her. He fell for her.

> _Because no Mikaelson would do what you are doing right now._
> 
> _Take care of yourself._  
> 
> 
> _Because no Mikaelson would do what you are doing right now._
> 
> _Because no Mikaelson would do what you are_
> 
> _Because no Mikaelson would do_
> 
> _Because no Mikaelson_
> 
>  

She gasps for air, almost drowning in cold water at the realization.

Because she is not a Mikaelson.

Mikaelson. Son of Mikael. Mikaelsdotter. Daughter of Mikael.

Finn, Freya, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik, they're Mikael's children.

Niklaus isn't. He is Ansel's son. Anselson.

She is not a Mikaelson. She has no blood of Mikael inside of her.

She is daughter of Nikalus and Hayley. Granddaughter of Esther and Ansel.

_Hope Andrea Mikaelson._

_Hope Andrea Anselson._

_Hope Andrea Niklausdotter._

It doesn't feel right. None of it feels right.

Hope. Andrea. Niklausdotter.

Hope Andrea Nicholson, if she were to try to be modern.

Maybe that is the problem.

Daughter of Niklaus Anselson, a Viking and Hayley Marshall (no, Andrea Labonair), a woman born in 20th century.

Daughter of Niklaus Anselson, a werewolf born in 10th century, turned into a vampire in autumn of 1001.

Daughter of Andrea Labonair, a werewolf born in 1991.

Around 1010 years of difference between them.

1032 years between her father's birth and hers.

A millennium and 32 years. Generations apart, but not really, for she is-

_She doesn't belong here. To this year, to this world, to this century._

_Shit, shit, fuck... Oh god._

_She can't breath. She can't-_

She's having a panic attack.

_No, no._

_Shit._

She leans back into the tub, and tries to calm herself.

She spends two hours in the tub, thinking and freaking out.

Her alarm rings for training with Jeremy.

She needs to talk to someone.  


She comes to their place.

"Jeremy." She says and he turns around. "When you came back from the dead, did it feel like you don't belong back to the living?"

"Why the sudden interest? What happened?"

"Curiosity."

"Kind of, yeah." She nods at that. "Andrea, are you alright?" He steps closer.

She realizes how strange her name sounds on his lips.

"I'm fine. Say my name again."

"Andrea, are you sure? You look a little pale."

"Call me Hope."

"What's going on?"

"Say Hope. Please."

"Hope. Do you need me to get someone? Alaric, Caroline..." He calls her Hope. Hope. It doesn't sound right either.

"No! I'm fine. I just had a weird nightmare. I'm still shaken. Sorry. Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Andrea, are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah. I was thinking of practicing with knives today." She smirks and he begrudgingly complies.  


She goes to her room, showers and goes to Alaric's office before the classes.

"Andrea! Is there a problem?" He asks. Her name sounds so sweet on his lips, but not right.

"Call me Hope. This one time, call me Hope." He looks at her weirdly.

"Alright. Hope, are you okay?"

"Say it again." She whispers.

"Hope. Did something happen?" She looks mesmerized by the way he says it.

"I'm fine. I had this nightmare, and I'm shaken, a bit. I just needed to... Hear my name."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks." She runs out of his office.

Andrea. Hope. Hope. Andrea.

She spends the rest of the day normally-ish.

She needs something. She needs to fuck someone.

Who? Nicholas, Drew... Someone else?

Nora seems to like Nicholas a lot and she looks nice. Maybe not Nicholas.

Drew, then. Yeah, he'll do. He's with his football buddies. She passes by them and takes his hand and leads him towards an empty classroom.

"I need to feel something. Please." She pleads and nods, looking like he is worried about her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." They start kissing.

She makes him call her both Andrea and Hope.

They sound wrong. _So_ wrong on his lips.

After they're done, he asks her is she's okay again.

"Don't." She says and walks away.

 

She calls her mom. Just to hear her voice. Mom calls her Hope. She corrects her, saying her name is Andrea.

On mom's lips, Hope sounds slightly right. But not right as it should sound.

She speaks with Declan too. She tells him about Alyssa and how she shut her down. He congratulates her and calls her his girl. It brings tears in her eyes and warmth around her heart.

 

She talks to Caroline. She calls her Hope. She corrects her and Caroline calls her Andrea.

_It surprises her that it sounds kinda right on her lips._

 

She talks to Josie first. She finds her in the art classroom. Josie talks about the dreams. Josie calls her Hope, and she corrects her.

It sounds odd, the way it rolls of her lips.

Then she talks to Lizzie. It also sounds odd.

 

She waits for Jeremy to come to art classroom. He talks about how he had to endure Thanksgiving dinner with Elena and her husband and their kids. He loves them, but sometimes they can be a lot.

_Elena Gilbert. Damon Salvatore._

They took the cure.

Elena, the doppelgänger, a former newbie vampire. Jeremy's adopted sister and biological cousin. She wouldn't understand.

But _Damon_ could. He was born in 19th century. He is nearly two hundred years old.

She decides to talk to him.

 

Next day, she realizes Lewis's birthday is close. She'll do the same as with the runaway.

But she wants to know if his parents forgave him. If he's getting better.

She could skip class. Go with James. It takes around 5 hours to get there with a plane.

She thinks about stealing a car and driving by herself. She'd get caught.

What if she makes Damon go with her? Killing two birds with one stone.

They could exchange experiences of not belonging, families and crap.

No. She wants to have a conversation with him without being scared he'll turn against her or something like that.

She does a locator and finds out Lewis is in Paris, Arkansas and is so happy for him.  


She realizes Nora, Nicholas and Drew probably own a car. But the question is, does she really want to spends 28 hours with them in a car and share something that intimate?

Jeremy? It would start the rumors and the talking, and the whispers and she would have to explain to Alaric and Caroline. But otherwise, she would love to do that with him.  


_So James. She calls him and tells him her plan. She bribes him with a promise of making him muffins._  


Thursday passes.

She spends the day making lemon cake. She tells Jeremy she has to reschedule their training. She writes a letter to let principals know she is okay and safe, that she'll be back.

She sneaks out at 5:50. She doesn't take her phone with her. She takes Josie's bike and rides to Charlottesville with lemon cake and muffins in her basket. He is waiting for her in the car.

They go to the airport and get in the private plane.

She has a panic attack. James is there for her, calming her down.

Flying doesn't feel right. Another thing to add on the list. James holds her hand the entire time, making jokes and she is thankful for that. They land and she hurries to the bathroom to puke.

He manages to get them a car and a map and she does a locator spell. He drives her to Lewis's address.

She rings the bell and Lewis opens it, smiling and looking so happy, and so unlike the junkie she knew.

His parents invite James and her inside. She talks to Lewis and helps his mom prepare lunch, while James is talking to Lewis's father and brothers about sports.

Lewis tells her how he is clean for three months and is going to try to get that English degree. His parents thank her for bringing their son back and she smiles.

They eat lunch and Lewis blows candles off her cake. They all get a slice and start saying how amazing it is. She catches James's look and his lips quirk in a small smile.

She feels the already so familiar, like a second nature nausea and excuses herself to the bathroom, putting a sloppy silencing spell. She pukes the very delicious lunch and her cake.

She doesn't catch James's wondering look when she comes back downstairs.

They leave at 16:05.

James asks her if she'd like to visit the old jail museum. She says yes. So they do. It's kind of morbid, when you think about it, but she likes the idea of being transferred to another time. Even if it is in jail.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She says.

"You're welcome. Lewis's father said to come, when he heard I teach History."

"I don't want to fly again. I'm sorry. I can take buses, and you can go back to Chicago with your plane."

"Like hell I'm leaving you to take buses back to Mystic Falls. I'll take someone's car and I'll drop you off in Charlottesville so you can take the bike you stole."

"You don't have to."

"Hope, you might be a Mikaelson tribrid, but you're still 15. Taking buses, without phone or money, not the best idea. Come on."

"Thank you." She doesn't say anything about the Mikaelson thing.

He steals a car in Fort Smith when he gives back the rented one.

They ride in silence.

"It isn't just because of a panic attack. Why I don't want to get in a plane." She says. He doesn't look up. "It feels wrong. So wrong that it hurts, that it chokes me."

"You don't have to explain."

"Yes, I do. It doesn't feel natural. Do you feel it sometimes, with some things?"

"Not really. Look, just because I was born in 18th century, when the guillotine was in its prime, doesn't mean I don't follow modern rules." She laughs at that.

_Maybe that is the point. I didn't have time to adapt. I was just born, no adaption, evolution worth a millennium._

They ride in silence again.

"Can you stop at the gas station? Please?" She asks.

"Sure. That beer they got really gets you going."

He stops at the gas station and she goes to the bathroom. She finds him leaning against the car with a water bottle and cereal bar.

"What is that for?" She asks.

"In case you're thirsty or hungry."

"I ate Lewis's mom lunch. I'm full until the next lunch."

"I heard you throw up. The spell was sloppy. They couldn't hear, but I could."

"Stomach bug. It didn't leave, apparently."

"I'm not asking for an explanation. Just take it." She rolls her eyes and takes it and goes to the car.

She eats the cereal bar after few minutes pass. It doesn't make her feel nauseous. Huh.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. You're not pregnant, just so you know. You can rule that out." She looks at him.

"I use protection. Both magical and human version of it."

"I remember."

"There were seven people after you. Seven and half, actually."

"I don't want to walk that path, Hope."

"I'm bisexual." She says and he looks at her. "Two girls. I fucked with two girls."

"I'm glad you came out to me with that." He says so formally.

"I fell in love with Alaric." He stops the car and looks at her. "I fell in love with Alaric Saltzman. I fucked with him in his dreams. It was consensual, no dream manipulation or anything."

"Saltzman?" He asks.

"Yes. He's the half one. It doesn't count as real sex. Dream thing only."

"Shit. For how long?"

"Two months after you left, I realized I want to be with him. I started coming in his dreams a few days later."

"Can't imagine Saltzman jumping in your pants right away."

"He didn't. It took me a whole month for him to let me blow him. He never let himself fuck me, in a real sense of word."

"Of course not."

"I stopped the dreams when I realized what they're doing to him. But then I started having other dreams. I dreamed about dying. Every night, new death. Sometimes, there were three deaths in one night."

"Hope-"

"I'm not done. I dreamed of you killing me. On my 15th birthday, I dreamed of my father killing me. I dreamed of dying _every_ single way, killed by everyone I knew and will know." She realizes she started crying. "I started drawing those dreams in a notebook. Someone found it and told Alaric and Caroline. Alaric asked me if I wanted to be suspended or expelled, because he realized I don't want to attend Salvatore's. He suspended me. I got in a fight with Josie and Lizzie and they siphoned me. They got my dreams, my personality, memories..."

"Hope, I don't need to know-"

"I want to tell you. I need you to know. I went on a road trip with mom. We settled in this small town in Idaho, Sherry Coal, also known as Shithole. I made real friends there, James. I realized what actual, normal family looked like. I found love there. I got a boyfriend and best friends. I found out I love photography and I'm really good in it. I became a fucking cheerleader and a soccer player. I worked as a waitress and occasional chef. I fucked a man-whore who is an amazing guy and a school slut. I fell in love with a guy who is in love with another girl."

"Hope. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have to get it off my chest. I killed someone."

"You're not triggered." He states.

"Adam Winston. He was one of my friends. I fought with my boyfriend and went to this party. The host decided to slip a drug in new girl's drink and went to speak with someone. Two jocks saw me and took me upstairs. They took off my clothes, but Ashley came before anything happened. She called Stacy, who called Adam, who decided to be the hero he always was and he drove to pick me up. He didn't see a deer. I killed Adam and a fucking deer." She sniffles.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it was. I withdrew from my friends. Klaus found out and came to town. He killed Ashley, Chad and Justin. I watched and did nothing as he broke Ashley's neck and drained Chad and Justin. He burned their bodies while I just stood there. Watching. It took me two weeks to get their blood off my body, their burned flesh and flames that surrounded them. He compelled me never to go back to that town. He compelled me to leave and never go back to the town I called home. He stole a car and we drove to the motel. You know the rest."

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. That was your first time seeing him after eight years, isn't it?"

"Six years. I did a spell when I was nine and saw he kill people. But yeah."

"Hope, no child deserves to see that side of a parent."

"But no normal child would see what I saw, because I don't have normal parents."

"Hope."

"I said what I wanted, needed. We can continue to drive in silence." He complies and they drive for few minutes.

"That necklace. It's reeks of vervain. You never wore vervain jewelry. It's because of his compulsion, isn't it?"

"Yes. I made it as soon as I got to New Orleans."

"Good idea. Does it hurt much?"

"I did a spell for it not give me allergic reactions, so no." He nods.

They drive in silence for few hours when she breaks the silence.

"Because no Mikaelson would do what you're doing. You said that the last time we saw each other. No Mikaelson." She says.

"Is that the reason of this trip? Because I meant it as a compliment."

"Say it again." She orders.

"Hope."

"Say it again. _Please_."

"Because no Mikaelson would do what you're doing."

"I'm no Mikaelson, aren't I?"

"Hope, I'm sorry I implied you weren't part of a murderous family."

"You're right. I'm not a Mikaelson. Not in name, or the blood. I'm Niklausdotter."

"Hope-"

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention."

"Hope, I didn't mean it like that. What I was trying to say is that you are too good, kind and sweet and pure to be a part of that family, to carry their name. I mean, can you imagine Rebekah, Elijah or Kol baking a lemon cake for a junkie and a runaway they don't know?"

"Or Klaus."

"Or him."

"Do you really think of me as good, kind and sweet and pure?"

"Yes. Because you are human. You won't be able to turn into them."

"What makes you think that? A witch, untriggered werewolf and with vampire blood in my veins. Where is the human part in that?" She asks.

"You are human. You bleed, you feel. You're kind." Her lips quirk in a small smile and she looks at the road.

Hours pass and they come to Charlottesville, to their place. Josie's bike is gone.

"The bike is gone. Either someone stole it or they've found it."

"I'll drop you off at Salvatore's then."

"No need. Mystic Grill is fine. I can walk, you know."

"You ran away, Hope. Do you want to end up in sheriff's department?"

_"_ No." She admits. "Fine." She gets into the car.

He stops at Salvatore's. They both get out of the car. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He looks at his watch.

"It's 9:25. You still have time to slip into class."

"No, I don't. First stop is Caroline's office." He chuckles at that.

"Of course it is." She sees him listen and the fear in his face. He vamp speeds to her side and his hand unconsciously touches hers. "He's here." He says and his voice sounds so caring and concerned and fearful.

"Who?" She knows who he means. _Shit._

"Klaus." He says. "Hope-"

"Run as fast as you can. He won't hurt me, but he _will_ hurt _you_. I'll be fine, I promise. _Go._ " He nods and looks in her eyes, moving a strand of her hair and she leans in a kiss, but feels him disappear with vampire speed. She sighs and feels the keys in her hand. She smiles.

"Hope!" She hears her mom say and turns around, putting the keys in her pocket. She's with Caroline, Alaric and _him_. She runs towards mom, who pulls her in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again! Are okay? What were you thinking?" Her mom asks taking her wrists and looking into her eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine. It was just a little road trip."

"A little road trip? You've been gone for two days!" Klaus cuts in and she looks at him.

"It was Lewis's birthday. So yes, a little road trip to see a friend." She says and looks back to her mom.

"Without your phone and a cloaking spell on yourself?" Her mom asks.

"It was important. I didn't want you tracking me." She says.

"Where did James go?" Alaric asks.

"I don't know. I told him to run as far as he can." She says. "I asked him for help, alright? I manipulated him in helping me."

"You asked an old professor instead of your own father for help with something like that?" He turns her around to look him in the eyes and she feels his compulsion.

"Vervain." She says, hand on her necklace. "You can't compel me know, _Niklaus_." She smirks and his grip on her arm tightens. He looks her in the eyes, anger in his eyes so clear and she begins to see The Hollow in his eyes. She takes a step back, and feels mom pull her behind her.

"Klaus." Her mom warns and he disappears in a blur.

"I'll go get my stuff and we can leave for New Orleans." She says. "If that's okay with headmasters, that is." She says, looking at Caroline and Alaric.

"Yeah, of course." Caroline says.  


They leave Salvatore's at 9:55.

"You could have called me. I would have explained to Caroline and Alaric and we'd have a road trip."

"You wouldn't understand. I wanted to ask Declan, if it makes you feel better."

"Not really. I'm your mother, Hope. You should trust me with those type of things."

"Lewis is clean for three months. He's going to try to get that English major. His family embraced him again." She says.

"That's nice." Mom says. _See, you don't get,_  she wants to say.

"I've been to an old jail museum. It was really morbid, but kinda cool."

"I've never been to one. We could visit one for holidays." She nods.

"Yeah, it'd be cool."

They sit in silence again.

"Did you... Did you and Professor Harlow-James.... Did..."

"We didn't sleep together. Don't worry." She says and mom breathes out a relief. "I traveled by plane. From Charlottesville to Arkansas." She says. "I'm scared of heights and planes and everything connected."

"You should have shared that experience with me. I was meant to be by your side there."

"I'm glad it was with him."

"Do you love him?"

"No." It comes out so easily, but something breaks a little in heart after she says it. _I might care about him more and more then I originally thought._

"We were worried sick. Josie and Lizzie tried to locate you, as did every witch in that school. You stole Josie's bike."

"Would you have preferred I stole a car?" She asks. "I'm sorry I got you scared. But I wrote you a note saying my plans so you wouldn't be."

"Not the point! They even called Klaus! He nearly killed Alaric when he heard you ran away with a former professor!"

"Former professor? They didn't tell him who James is?" She thinks about it. "Of course they didn't."

"Do you want your teacher crush dead? Of course we didn't tell him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sit in silence again.

"Declan wanted to come too. But he stayed in case you came to New Orleans."

"His words or yours?" She asks. _Hers, of course._

"What do you think?"

"How many meals do you think he cooked?" She asks.

"Enough for the whole city." They laugh at that.

They sit in silence for few hours.

"Can you stop at the gas station?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to buy you something to eat? Drink? You must be starving."

"Cereal bar is fine. And a water bottle." She says.

 

They get to New Orleans. Declan pulls her in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me? I was worried sick."

"I can see it from all the meals on the table." She says and he laughs.

 

She spends the weekend in New Orleans. There, she remembers the spells for contacting the dead.

_She could try to redeem herself by redeeming her family's sins. She could try to contact everyone her family hurt and ask for forgiveness._

 

She comes back to Salvatore's. First thing she does is write down the names of her family members and the people she knows are dead because of her family. She finds the spells and starts going to the cemetery every day.

She tries to contact Henrik. He wasn't supernatural, he was an untapped witch, but still, she tries.

She contacts Uncle Finn first. Ansel. Then Mikael. She tries to contact Sage and succeeds, and manages to make a three way communication.

She reunites Finn and Sage. Her uncle and his true love.

She talks to Mikael. Argues, mostly. Learning about Vikings, her heritage sometimes. She plans on moving to Esther.

 

 

She makes friends with a nerd. M.G. She leves her notebook in class and he brings it to her.

"Hi, uhm... You left your notebook in Biology, so I..." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you." She says, taking the notebook. The notebook with dream drawings.

"It was open. But I didn't look, I swear."

"Sure. Thanks for bringing it." She says and he nods.

"Yeah. You're good. In drawing. From that one I saw."

"Thanks." She starts walking.

"So, do you draw a lot?" He catches up to her with vamp speed.

"Look, I'm not going to fuck with you, alright. I don't do younger than me, no matter how old you are in vampire years. Sorry. So leave" She says.

"Oh, no, no. No, I... Uhm... I don't want to sleep with you."

"I'm not pretending that we did either."

"No, I... You hang out with Lizzie Saltzman, right?"

"No, I don't."

"But..." She sighs at that and groans.

"Look, I'm sure she'll say yes if you ask her out."

"I'm not as sure as you are."

"We _are_ talking about same Lizzie, right? That girl can't wait to be in a relationship. Roses, ballads and shit." He chuckles at that.

"Yeah. Have you seen her lately?"

"I told you we don't hang out. Never did either."

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He fires away.

"I don't know who your friends are, but I doubt they'd want to associate with me."

"They're mostly boys, so..."

"Then I don't want to be associated with them like that."

"The offer stands."

"Sure it does. Goodbye, weird nerd in love with Lizzie." She says.

"Oh, uh, I'm M.G." She looks in his hand and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay. Goodbye, M.G.?" She asks and walks away.

"I'll see you around then, Hope." She sighs and turns around.

"Andrea." She corrects him.

"Right. Bye, Andrea."

She notices him around a big group of people at lunch break. He's well-mannered and put together, charming and charismatic _(it looks as if he's copying someone, kind of)_. He's using the perfect guy routine so much that everyone is drawn to him.

She looks at Lizzie, hanging with popular and mean girls. The nerd in love with a popular mean girl. So fucking cliche. She notices Lizzie is being different. Not like I-siphoned-Hope's-personality-different, but like a-new-hidden-part-of-Lizzie-different.

M.G. comes up to her with his lunch.

"Hey. I noticed you aren't eating, so...." He trails off. "Want a chicken sandwich? It's not as bad as it can be."

"I'm not hungry." _I am a little hungry, but not in the mood for puking._

"Apple, then?" He offers.

"Your friends are looking. Why don't you go back to them?"

"I want to spend my lunch break with you."

"Look, I'm not setting you up with Lizzie and I'm not pretending to date you."

"I'm not asking you to. I want to be friends with you."

"Why? You managed to craft this perfect guy persona and outstanding reputation, why ruin it by being friends with a school slut who has been suspended?"

"Because you seem like someone who knows what it's like to try to live up to expectations."

"What makes you think that?" She asks.

"Liar recognizes liar." She looks him up and down and takes the apple, biting into it.

They start spending time together. After school, two hours before she goes to the cemetery and an hour after she returns. He lets her see his real personality and she lets herself open up a little to him.

 

 

A month and 12 days pass.

It's Isabelle's birthday. She locates her in Manhattan, true to her word. She finds out there is a bus going from Charlottesville to New York.

She thinks about asking M.G. or Josie, or Nora or Drew to go with her. Everyone but M.G. gets erased from the list. But she isn't ready to share this with him yet.

So either she goes by herself or asks James to go with her.

She wants to talk to him.

So she calls him and he agrees.

She tells Finn, Sage, Ansel and Mikael she won't be able to contact them in two days.

Wednesday passes. She bakes a cake.

Thursday, Isabelle's birthday. She leaves a voicemail on her mom's phone and drives with the car James left _(and which she hid in an alley and put protection spells on it)_ to Charlottesville. Then gets in his car and they ride to New York.

 

She tells him about her new extracurricular activity called necromancy. He tells her to be careful.

"I can try to contact your family, but if they weren't supernatural, then I can't."

"They weren't. But thank you for the offer."

She tells him about M.G. He says he remembers him in a blur.

"He was quite popular, always did everything on time and an outstanding student. But there was always something off about him. Like he was pretending to be someone he's not."

"You're not wrong about pretending."

They come to Isabelle's apartment around 14:15. Isabelle opens the door and smiles when she sees her and pulls her in a hug as soon as the cake is out of her hands. She introduces her to her children, V (short for Verity), Hugo and Audrey and her parents, Rufus and Arabelle and couple of her friends. Isabelle tells her the divorce is going good and that she got a job as a math tutor (not what she wanted, but it's a start). She blows the cake.

Isabelle pulls her on the balcony.

"A man like him and a girl like you." Isabelle states.

"He's my former professor. Hes good. He is one of the good ones."

"Do your parents know? About you two?"

"Mom knows. No one has the balls to tell father."

"I bet. He seems to care about you a lot."

"Yeah. I care about him too."

"Be careful. Take it from someone with experience."

"I will. Your family seems nice."

"Yeah. They offered to move in here so I can focus on my dream. They're happy I left him."

"How are the kids dealing with the divorce?"

"Like anyone. Vee is being a brat, Hugo is trying to act tough and Dreya is being extra bratty. He visits every weekend and takes them on two days with daddy time. He lives in Peoria, Illinois, now. So he can be close to that girl. He took the kids to meet her. The brats fucking loved her. She sent me a birthday card and a cheap bracelet."

"I'm sure she would buy you something more expensive if she had money."

"I'm wearing the bracelet now." She shows her a bracelet. "Felix didn't even call. I hope someone is looking out for that girl."

"He truly loves her."

"I know he does. I hope she gives him hell." She takes a sip of her champagne. "So, for how long have you been fucking your professor?"

"Been is the key word. We were fucking for ten months, and then he got fired."

"Ten months? I've dated Felix for four months before we got married. Anyway, how's the school going? Any cute guys or girls?"

"No. But I made a friend. A nerdy guy who understand the legacy of family. I also fucked the boyfriend of a lead cheerleader who tried to embarrass me." _Started talking with my dead family members too._

"Cherish your friendships. Trust me." She says looking at the rest of her friends.

"I have one friend in that school and three acquaintances. Two friends in a town across the country I keep in contact. Not much."

"Make some friends. High school is hard, but friendship keeps you going. Trust me. I was a popular mean girl, I had everything, but not real friends. But those losers, who had friends, they were much happier than I was."

They talk some more and then she looks at the clock. She says goodbye and promises to come to Audrey's birthday in June (June 19) with lemon cake. She hugs with Isabelle.

She gets in James's car.

"So, is there anything you'd want to see in New York before we go?"

"No. I've been here before, so..."

"Alright then."

They drive in silence, music filling the air between them.

"So, when can I expect our next road trip?" He asks.

"June 10. October 23. December 16." He nods.

When she comes back to Salvatore's, her mom isn't there, neither is Klaus. Caroline just gives her that look.  


Twelve days pass normally. Usual routine.

May 2, 2028, Tuesday. Her birthday. She turns 16. Usual classes. Jeremy gives her a new drawing book. M.G. gives her new paintbrushes. Nora gives her a necklace with camera pendant. Josie, and Lizzie, give her acrylics. Drew fucks her and gives her an oven mitt. Her roommates give her a very expensive chocolate together.

Caroline invites her to her office.

"Your father told me to give you this." Caroline says, giving her a small box.

"Thanks." She says and gets up.

"Won't you open it?"

"Yeah. In private. Bye, Caroline."

It turns out they're car keys and keychain, completed with a letter. She'll get the car when she gets her drivers license.

The ghosts congratulate her (since they can't gift her anything). Mom and Declan come and they take her out on a dinner and a movie. She gets an art set from mom and new camera from Declan.  


_She dreams of another life._

_She dreams of herself in a plain dress. Viking dress._

_She dreams of herself in a village. Viking village._

_She dreams of her father, Klaus and a beautiful blonde woman. Asdis._

_She dreams of her family. Mikaelson family. She dreams of them being alive. She dreams of Henrik._

_She dreams of a brother and a sister._

_She dreams of a handsome young man and him kissing her._

_She dreams of children. She dreams of being happy, so happy._

_She dreams of dying by her husband's side, their children away with their own families._

_And then she wakes up._

_She wakes up from another life. She wakes up and throws up while the cold water is filling the tub._

_She wakes up from another life._

  


She decides to talk to Damon.

She talks to doppelgängers.

Salvatore-Gilbert-Petrova-ghost drama happens, but is done in one month and 28 days.

 

 

During the Salvatore-Gilbert-Petrova-ghost drama, Mary-Ann had birthday. June 10.

She finds her in a motel in Indiana. James drives her. Mary-Ann and her talk. She tells James to go back to Chicago. She spends Saturday and Sunday with Mary-Ann. She calls mom to pick her up.

Mom returns her to Salvatore's.  


She crashes the school dance in MFHS along with the rest of the Salvatore students on April 7. Fucks with a sophomore and a senior, in the same night. Separately, of course.  _No homo_ still going strong in 2028. Gets drunk so she couldn't be drunker.

She has no idea how she ends up back at Salvatore's.

She starts fucking the senior. Kyle Jones.

She is of age 15, 11 months and 5 days when she fucks with Sawyer Skinner and Kyle Jones.


	14. Sawyer Skinner, Kyle Jones, Hunter Webber, the hunters arc

She crashes the school dance in MFHS along with the rest of the Salvatore students on April 7. Fucks with a sophomore and a senior, in the same night.  Separately , of course. Gets drunk so she couldn't be drunker.

She has no idea how she ends up back at Salvatore's.

She starts fucking the senior. Kyle Jones.

She is of age 15, 11 months and 5 days when she fucks with Sawyer Skinner and Kyle Jones.

She is of age 15, 11 months and 7 days when she fucks with Kyle again.

 

Her relationship with Kyle lasts for 2 months and 14 days. Weeks and weeks filled with sex, cigarettes, bad decisions, almost getting arrested and more sex. They break up the relationship that wasn't a relationship (they fucked, went on few dates (if you would call those few times dates)) because he moves to his father's. He moves to Maine.

She moves on to one of the guys he kind of used to hang out. Hunter Webber. 23 going on 24. Works as a mechanic with his dad, helping him run things and stuff.

He does drugs sometimes. Drug dealer, actually.

I tried them. My body threw them up, rejected it, like it does to _everything_.

We fuck. And I mean, sex is _amazing_ amazing.

I'm arrested few times with and without him (on my own or he leaves me, doesn't matter). I make friends with Sheriff Donovan.

He takes me on dates sometimes. Actual dates he calls dates.

We're in a relationship for four months and 19-ish days,  I think .

She kind of falls for him. Not in _love_ love, but she finds herself almost-ish-ish in love.

They meet halfway through Charlottesville-New Orleans route.

She goes to California for three weeks for the summer. Ian and Lena are already there, renting a small beach house in a town near Los Angeles. Mom drives her there. She loves spending time with Ian and Lena. They look so happy. James drives her back to New Orleans.

 

During those four months, she ruins her relationship with Jeremy. They stop training. She begins training with Alaric (with promises of it being  strictly professional).

 

October comes. October 23 comes.

Hunter takes her to Peoria, Illionois.

She bakes Felix the lemon cake. He eats  all of it, almost. Lia is there too. They talk. She learns Lia's birthday is in August.

Felix and her go to the balcony, leaving Lia and Hunter to talk.

Felix tells her to be careful of Hunter. "He's bad news."

"And you aren't? What do Lia's parents say about her dating a 37 year old?"

"I don't do drugs. I don't have tattoos all over my body. I don't look like I  just went out of jail."

"No. You  just fuck a girl 20 years younger. At least we have a small age difference. Eight years,  just you know."

"I didn't have sex with her."

"Wait,  seriously ?"

"No."

"She turned legal. You're free to take her virginity without fear of cops now. How come you didn't?"

"She isn't a virgin. She had sex with some guy last year."

" Really ?" She is even more surprised by that.

"Yeah.  She said she liked him since they were kids, and since she'll  probably end up married to me her whole life, she wanted one thing not taken by me ."

"She is right."

"She met my kids. They liked her. They also like you a lot."

"Isabelle told me."

"The divorce  is done ."

"You planning on proposing any time soon?"

"No. I'm going to fund her college education and when she's done and has a steady job, I'll ask."

"So, in like ten years? She'll be 28 and you'll be 47." He laughs.

" Maybe . I don't plan on making the same mistakes I did with Isabelle."

 

"She sent Isabelle a cheap bracelet and a birthday card, did you know that?"

 

"I did. Lia told me two days after Isabelle's birthday."

"Your mistress sent a gift to your wife, and you didn't even have balls to call or text."

"I didn't think it would be appropriate. With the divorce and everything."

"Of course you'd think that." She takes his cigarette and takes a smoke.

"You smoke? Since when?"

"Since Kyle. I also have two tattoos."

"I'm assuming the tattoos are Hunter's doing." She nods.

" I think Lia had enough chatting with Hunter." He says and goes, leaving her alone with the cigarette.

Lia comes and raises an eyebrow.

"You smoke?"

"Since Kyle."

"I won't ask."

"My not-really-an-ex-but-still-ex-boyfriend." Lia nods.

"He's bad news. Stay away from him."

"Felix said the same thing. Also, he said this thing that got me  really surprised."

"Luke. Junior year, both of us. I've liked him since first grade. Caught the chance, asked him if he'd like to have sex with me, he agreed, so I lost my virginity to him. At least one thing he won't have."

"He plans on letting you get a degree and a steady job."

"He plans on funding my education and finding me a job in his firm and then marrying me.  I'll be 23 years old with an 18 year old moody spoiled brat, 15 year old punk and 10 year spoiled princess as stepchildren . Lucky me."

"Isabelle said they liked you."

"Because they think of me as their babysitter of some kind.  Wait till Vee enters puberty and Hugo realizes I'll be his very young stepmother  just as he starts getting boners ."

"What do your parents think about you and Felix?"

"They don't  really know. I plan on telling them sometime this year. Or next. Or when I finish college."

"Did he even kiss you yet?"

"Yes. I mean, we both kissed each other. A day after my birthday." She nods.

"Isabelle said you were with a former professor you fucked on her birthday. What happened to him?"

"James? I decided to give him a break from driving me all the time."

"Shame you didn't bring him. We'd be two teen girls with two tall, dark and handsome in their 30s. We could go on a double date."

" Maybe for your birthday."

"Don't. Don't come for my birthday, please."

"Alright. I won't."

They spend two hours with them and then part. Both of them warn her about Hunter again.

"So, a rich guy like him, fucking a poor, young, ugly chick like her. What's the deal?"

"They're not fucking. It took them months and months  just to kiss. And she's not ugly. She's lovely and angelic and pure. That's why he's with her."

"And she with him? Couldn't find a guy her age that'll like her?"

"She loves him. She  truly cares about him and his kids and his ex-wife."

"She met his family?"

"Yeah.  I think Isabelle, the ex-wife, and Lia are sort of best friends now."

"Fucked up."

"I mean, I fucked a professor and a guy with a name the same as my father. I'm dating you, a guy eight older than me. Who's more fucked up?"

"But you're... Here's the deal. You didn't love those guys. You don't love me. But she does. They love each other."

"Loving each other  is fucked up?"

"In their case, yeah?"

_ He doesn't get it. She thought she would. She thought he'd understand. _

She regrets sharing that with him. Bloody Drew would understand more than he does.

She blows him twice while they're on the road. He fingers her thrice.

 

Finn and Sage tell her to stop dating Hunter. Separate and together. Esther tells her to stop dating Hunter too. Ansel too. Katerina does too. Dahlia as well _(yeah, she's surprised too_ _ ) _ . As do Tyler and many other.

Even fucking Mikael tells her to stop dating Hunter. But he told her not to get involved with him in the first place.

They all did, but Mikael did it first (because she contacted him first, but also because she told him first).

Matt tells her he is bad news and she should stay away from him. Caroline and Alaric as well (they threaten her with suspension if she gets arrested again). Mom and Declan almost forbid her to see him, but she brings out mom's history, so she shuts up. But Declan  just tells her to call him if anything happens. Marcel tells her he'll kill him if he sees him near her. Kol tells her to move on to guys her age (with Davina agreeing).

_ She should have listened. She should have fucking listened to  all of them and she wouldn't- _

__

 

It starts like this.

But before, you have to know something.

 

 

 

So, Sawyer Skinner's family was in Town Council.

His father's uncle and aunt, Thomas Michael Skinner and Donna Skinner died in an explosion which killed everyone in the council .

His father, Geoffrey Skinner knew about the supernatural.

And then, when daddy Skinner decided son is ready to know the truth, Sawyer remembers me.  The freshman girl from Salvatore's he fucked at 60s Decade Dance who had a necklace with M as a pendant, a vervain necklace and who was  really weird, but super hot .

Daddy Skinner decided to look into that necklace and found out his firstborn's one night stand is the long thought daughter of Klaus Mikaelson . Daddy Skinner tells his former town council buddies about me and they make a plan. They find out I'm dating Hunter and get the help of the mobster, Hector Gonzales.

So, Hector talks to Hunter, promises to forget all the debts and everything if Hunter drives his girl to an address in Georgia . _And Hunter complies._

 

 

So Hunter does what he complied to. He drives her to Georgia. He leaves her there, all alone with hunters.


	15. The Kidnapping of Hope Mikaelson

**_November 11, 2028, Saturday._**  
Usual Saturday.  
No one really notices Hope Andrea Mitchell is gone.

Alaric Saltzman spends that Saturday like he normally does. Cooks breakfast for his daughters and Caroline.  
Makes sure all students get out of school safely and properly. Takes care of students who stay for the weekend.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore spends her Saturday eating breakfast with her daughters and Alaric. Making sure that students who stay know the rules. Spends her day with her daughters, shopping for the high school dance next month she knows they'll crash in, like every Salvatore student ever.

Jeremy Gilbert spends that Saturday with his nieces and nephew while their parents spent their Saturday having fun of their own.

Josie and Lizzie Saltzman spend the Saturday having breakfast with their parents, shopping with mom and having lunch at the mall.

Hayley Marshall spends her Saturday with Declan O'Connell, since her daughter said she'll spend the weekend in Mystic Falls.

Klaus Mikaelson spends his Saturday in Lisabon.

Kol and Davina Mikaelson spend their Saturday in their house, mostly in bed.

Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard spend their Saturday in their flat in New York.

Freya and Keelin Mikaelson spend their Saturday walking around New Orleans.

James Harlow spends the Saturday in Chicago, in his flat, watching movies.

Jeannette Malchance spends her Saturday grading tests and preparing new tests for Monday.

Emma Tig spends her Saturday with her boyfriend of a week, Paul Springfield, in his house.

Matt Donovan spends his Saturday in a station, then resting at home, drinking beer.

Nora Wright spends her Saturday with her boyfriend and his family.

M.G. spends his Saturday with friends who didn't leave.

Drew Holloway spends his the first half of his Saturday with his girlfriend, Alyssa O'Bryan, and the other half playing video games.

Ian Knight and Lena Pascal spend their Saturday together, studying in the library, going on a milkshake to the diner and practicing few simple spells.

Sawyer Skinner spends the Saturday with his friends.

Geoffrey Skinner spends that Saturday going over the plan of kidnapping with other hunters.

  
**_November 12, 2028, Sunday._**  
Few people realize something is wrong with Hope Mikaelson.

Alaric Saltzman spends Sunday making breakfast, lunch and dinner for his girls.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore spends her Sunday with her daughters and Alaric, watching movies.

Jeremy Gilbert spends his Sunday having lunch with his sister, her husband and their kids and later goes to Mystic Grill and gets drunk.

Josie and Lizzie Saltzman spend the Sunday with their parents, watching movies and talking.

Hayley Marshall spends her Sunday with Declan O'Connell and trying to get her daughter to pick up the phone.

Klaus Mikaelson spends his Sunday in Lisabon.

Kol and Davina Mikaelson spend their Sunday in their house, making lunch and dinner and catching up on a TV show in between.

Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard spend their Sunday in their flat in New York.

Freya and Keelin Mikaelson spend their Sunday in their apartment in New Orleans.

James Harlow spends the Sunday in Chicago, walking aimlessly.

Jeannette Malchance spends her Sunday eating dinner in Mystic Grill and waiting for her blind date to appear.

Emma Tig spends her Sunday having dinner with her boyfriend of a week and one day, Paul Springfield.

Matt Donovan spends his Sunday at a cemetery in the morning and getting drunk in the afternoon.

Nora Wright spends her Sunday with her boyfriend and his family.

M.G. spends his Sunday with friends who didn't leave. He realizes Andrea isn't here, and concludes she must have gone to New Orleans, despite saying she'll stay here for the weekend.

Drew Holloway spends his Sunday playing video games. He calls Andrea, but she doesn't answer. _Must be in New Orleans then._ Begrudgingly talks to M.G. and his friends.

Ian Knight spends his Sunday with his nephew and sister and her husband.  
Lena Pascal spends her Sunday studying in the library and practicing few spells. Calls Andrea very late and realizes she won't pick up. Asks Ian to try to call her.

Sawyer Skinner spends the Sunday going to church and spending time with his family.

Geoffrey Skinner spends that Sunday going to church, spending time with his family and texting hunters for an update every three hours.

The hunters spend their Sunday watching over Hope Mikaelson.

Hunter Webber spends Sunday in his father's workshop, getting drunk so he can forget about Andrea Marshall.

  
_**November 13, 2028, Monday.**_  
People realize Hope Mikaelson is missing.

Alaric Saltzman spends Monday making breakfast and having classes. He realizes Hope didn't come to school since Saturday. He makes calls to her mother and James.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore spends her Monday doing headmistress duties. When Alaric tells her Hope is missing, she calls Matt.

Jeremy Gilbert spends his Monday having classes and drawing. He finds out Hope didn't come to school since she left Saturday morning.

Josie and Lizzie Saltzman spend the Monday having classes. When they find out Hope is missing, they try to do locator spell. The spell doesn't work.

Hayley Marshall spends her Monday with Declan O'Connell calming her down saying there is probably another birthday. She gets in the car and drives to Mystic Falls.

Klaus Mikaelson spends his Monday in Lisabon, again. He gets a call from Hayley, saying Hope's missing. He books a flight.

Kol and Davina Mikaelson spend their Monday on their respective jobs.

Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard spend their Monday in their flat in New York.

Freya and Keelin Mikaelson spend their Monday in their apartment in New Orleans, until Hayley asks them if they heard from Hope. Freya throws herself into locator spells.

James Harlow spends Monday in Chicago, researching for his job when he gets a call from Alaric. He calls Hope, but she doesn't answer him. He begins to call all former motel guests and Ian and Lena. No one knows anything. He books a flight to Charlottesville.

Jeannette Malchance spends her Monday teaching her classes. She finds out that Hope is missing and tries locator spells.

Emma Tig spends her Monday talking with few students. Learns that Andrea is missing and helps witches with locator spells.

Matt Donovan spends his Monday at the station. He gets call from Caroline and opens an investigation, but they don't try so hard for a runaway. She probably ran away with that professor again.

Nora Wright spends her Monday having classes and realizes Andrea is missing.

M.G. spends his Monday having classes and overhears teachers talking about Andrea.

Drew Holloway spends his Monday having classes. Nora asks him if he saw Andrea. He says no. Finds out she's missing.

Ian Knight spends his Monday skipping the last two periods to help find Andrea. Lena Pascal spends her Monday going on classes and trying to do locator spells. The call from James Harlow confirms their suspicions.

Sawyer Skinner spends the Monday having classes and flirting with Kaylee Fell Clark.

Geoffrey Skinner spends that Monday in Georgia, taunting Hope Mikaelson.

The hunters spend their Monday watching over Hope Mikaelson and going over a plan for baiting Klaus Mikaelson.

Hunter Webber spends his Monday in his father's workshop, getting drunk so he can forget about Andrea again and gets high.

  
**_November 14, 2028, Tuesday._**

Alaric Saltzman spends Tuesday having his usual classes and dealing with few students asking where Hope is and the starting of rumors. Nora, M.G. and Drew approach him after classes and ask him if they can help.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore spends her Tuesday freaking out because Hope is missing, _really_ missing, _crap._

Jeremy Gilbert spends his Tuesday having classes and drawing. He blames himself for Hope going missing.

Josie and Lizzie Saltzman spend the Tuesday having classes and doing locator spells again.

Hayley Marshall-Kenner arrives in Mystic Falls at 6:35. Goes to Alaric's office and makes a scene until Caroline comes. Makes another scene. Soon, all teacher come and she yells at all of them.  
_"How did you not notice my girl is gone? Three days! She's been missing for three days and you did nothing! She could be dead or hurt or worse! You were supposed to look after her! I trusted you with her!"_  
They try to calm her, saying how they thought she was with James again, that this was one of her many stunts.  
She spits on all of them.  
She watches as the witches do thousand spells.

Klaus Mikaelson spends his Tuesday in a plane, flying 11 hours to get to Charlottesville. He arrives in Mystic Falls in 7:25. He goes to Caroline's office. He makes a scene as well. _"How didn't you realize, Caroline? My daughter could be dead and you didn't realize she's been missing for days?"_

He  nearly  kills the witches when they fail. Caroline, Alaric and Hayley have to hold him down.  Klaus overhears students talking and almost tries to kill them. Caroline stops him and explains they are  just  rumors.

 

Klaus gets a call from unknown number to meet him at the warehouse. He goes and finds three men and two women.

 

"We have your daughter, Klaus Mikaelson." One of the men says and he kills them all within a minute. He calls Caroline and tells her what happened.

 

 

_They're all angry at him. He's angry at himself as well._

_What if they hurt her? Kill her?_

 

 

Kol and Davina Mikaelson spend their Tuesday working when they get a call from Freya that Hope is missing. They start working on locator spells, but they book a flight.

Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard spend their Tuesday in their flat in New York when they get a call from both Klaus, Hayley and Freya that Hope's missing, really missing and they book a flight.

Freya and Keelin Mikaelson spend their Tuesday driving to Mystic Falls. They arrive at 20:16 in Mystic Falls.

James Harlow spends Tuesday driving to Mystic Falls, the flight forgotten, because he needs to get his courage and strength if he even sees Klaus.

Jeannette Malchance spends her Tuesday teaching her classes, trying to do locator spells and nearly fainting at the sight of James again.

Emma Tig spends her Tuesday making sure no one kills each other in Alaric's office and helping with locator spells.

Matt Donovan spends his Tuesday at the station and Alaric's office, dealing with the Originals. Finding out she's been kidnapped, they open up an actual investigation. He takes Caroline's statements from students and goes over them. He finds nothing useful.

Nora Wright spends her Tuesday having classes and worrying over Andrea.

M.G. spends his Tuesday having classes and calling Andrea, knowing she won't answer.

Drew Holloway spends his Tuesday having classes, fucking with Alyssa and playing video games. He tries not to think about Andrea and how she's doing. It doesn't work.

Ian Knight and Lena Pascal spend their Tuesday having classes and trying locator spells.

Sawyer Skinner spends the Tuesday having classes, having practice and trying to flirt with Kaylee Fell Clark again.

Geoffrey Skinner spends that Tuesday working and when he finds out about his hunters being killed by Klaus, he nearly goes to Georgia and kills her.

The hunters spend their Tuesday, the afternoon of a Tuesday, being slaughtered by Klaus before they can give him a message. At night, one of the hunters who didn't die, Marc Martin, hits Hope Mikaelson before sleep. Other hunters make him leave her alone, saying how they need her alive.

Hunter Webber spends his Tuesday in his father's workshop and is interrogated by Sheriff Donovan about Hope. He lies. He sticks to the story he made up five days ago. He gets wasted after that.

 

**_November 15, 2028, Wednesday._ **

Kol and Davina Mikaelson spend the Wednesday flying to Charlottesville and arrive in Mystic Falls. They arrive in Mystic Falls at 13:26. Kol talks and gives sarcastic comments on everything.

Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard spend their Wednesday flying and arriving in Mystic Falls. They arrive in Mystic Falls at 9:25. Rebekah causes a scene and it takes Marcel and Alaric to hold her down so she doesn't start a fight with Caroline.

Freya and Keelin Mikaelson spend their Wednesday helping witches of Salvatore's (students, teachers) do locator spells.

 

James Harlow arrives in Mystic Falls in 16:10. He barges in Alaric's office.

"Saltzman, how in the bloody hell could you not realize she's  been kidnapped ? You're her principal, how could you not notice? Or Caroline, or any of the teachers?" Alaric gets up from his chair.

"We thought she ran away. It wouldn't be the first time." Alaric says.

"If she ran away, I would be with her by now! If she was with me, I'd let you know she was with me. You know that. I always do. Kidnapped." James sighs. "I mean, shit, Saltzman. Do you have any idea what will happen to her?"

 "I know quite well." Alaric says.

"No, you don't. She'll  probably  starve to death before they kill her." He says and looks around. He tips his head to the Originals and Caroline and looks at Jeannette.

"Don't be dramatic, James. They need her alive, they won't hurt her, not to mention starve her." Caroline says and James scoffs.

"I was implying she'll starve herself, considering the food they'll give her." He says.

"That sounds a bit like her. Who are you?" Kol asks.

"James Harlow. Former professor at Salvatore's." James says and Klaus looks him up and down.

 

Matt Donovan comes to the office.

"I'll need to talk to Nora Wright, M.G.,  I think , and Drew Holloway." Matt says.

"Those teenagers don't know shit. Have you talked with the Mystic Falls high schoolers?  I think  she was dating one of them." James says and Matt looks at him.

"No, we didn't. We talked to her boyfriend, but he doesn't know anything." Matt says.

 "The old boyfriend or the new one?" James asks. "And I  really  hope you had a vampire with you during that interrogation, Sheriff Donovan." James says.

 

 "I'm sorry, who are you?" Matt asks. James rolls his eyes.

 

 "Bloody morons, whole lot of you. Sawyer, Kyle something and Hunter Webb,  I believe . Her last conquests. I'll even go with you." James says. "One of her boy toys is bound to know something."

"The whole town is on vervain, or did you forget?" Jeannette says.

"I'll look into the names and ask Emma to help me with interrogations." Matt says and goes out.

"James,  I think  you should leave, unless you have any other important information to share."

"Ian and Lena are trying to locate her. Birthday buddies are on the lookout. Lena says she could almost sense something and thinks that  maybe Andrea's blood could help."

"We couldn't sense anything and we have her parents's blood." Jeannette says.

"I don't know, Jeannie." James throws her her phone. "Call her, asks her.  Maybe  you can try to do magic with the guys she fucked. That's what Pascal's doing. Not that you'd have a shortage of that, right?" He laughs at his joke, but realizes what he said. He sees the way Klaus looks at him.

"Maybe  you're right. Come." Jeannette takes his hand and leads him down the hallway.

"Shit. Thank you. Thank you so much." James says and she gives him his phone back.

"You have a connection to her. We could use a student, but you seem like a better choice." He follows her to a Magic 101 classroom.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure." They come inside the classroom. "We should try using him as a channel power."

"On what basis?" The older witch asks.

"Personal connection."

They do the spell, but nothing happens.

" Maybe  the-should-have-been-doppelgänger is  just  more powerful than  all of  you combined." James says.

"Doppelgänger?" Jeannette asks.

"She's  obviously  a Petrova. Different branch than Elena Gilbert, but still a Petrova." He says.

 "I'll tell Caroline to call the doppelgänger." Jeannette says and leads him back to the office.

 

 "You bringing me back there?"

 

 "Yes. I'm sure you'll manage by your charms alone." She leans in him and smiles and winks. She opens the door and pushes him inside.

 

 "And?" Hayley asks when she sees them.

"Nothing. But, James said the young witch is a Petrova.  Maybe  we could try with Elena Gilbert."

"Petrova?" Kol asks. Rebekah scoffs.

"How would you know she's a Petrova?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting two Petrova doppelgängers. Three, including Elena Gilbert.  I believe  I am capable of recognizing the Petrova." Klaus appears in front of him.

"How did you meet Katerina?" Klaus asks.

 "I didn't meet _your_ doppelgänger. Kalina and Galina. 18th and 19th century doppelgängers.  I believe  Hope sent you the transcripts of her research."

"Wait. There were more doppelgängers between Katherine and Elena?" Rebekah asks and they look at her.

"Nature made it so the doppelgängers were a grandmother and granddaughter. Nobody would think twice about an uncanny resemblance between them." Jeannette looks at him impressed.

"She did send me. But there was nothing about another branch of Petrova's." Klaus says.

"She found out during the summer." James explains. "She was as surprised as you all are."

"If that's the case, I'll call go Elena." Caroline says and goes out. Klaus moves away, to Hayley's side.

"Did Sheriff Donovan find anything out?" James asks.

"No. He said your informations  are outdated ." Hayley says.

"Look, when I was a father, I at least knew what was happening with my children. Before they were _slaughtered_." He says and Hayley runs to him.

 "What's that supposed to mean?" Hayley asks.

"It means I knew where they were, who their friends were and when they needed help or were sick." He says. "Who they fancied. Or with my oldest, who they fucked." He adds the last bit with a mean whisper and Hayley's eyes glow.

"Harlow,  I think  you should leave." Alaric says and he looks at him.

"I remember you. The blacksmith Elijah saved. You managed to catch up with us, but ran away." Klaus says and he freezes.

"You also compelled me to watch my wife and our children die and burned my village. Don't forget that." James.

"Jeannette, what's wrong with him?" Alaric asks.

"Consequence of magic?"

"Jeannie, I'm sorry I cheated on you with her. I still love you." James says, wearing a stupid smile on his face.

"Truth spell. One of the students must have mixed it up." Kol notes.

"Get him out before he says something he'll regret." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy! The only professor Hope liked who didn't fuck-" James starts saying, but cries in pain. " _Shit. Crap. Bollocks._ " His accent gets thicker. " I think  I'm having cramps." He says and kneels in pain.

Caroline comes inside. "Elena's is here in ten minutes. Klaus, what did you do?"

"Caroline! How I love to hate to hear your voice." He cries out.

"Jeannette, get him to his old room." Alaric says and she nods.

"I'll help." Kol says and they carry him out.

"What was the thing he wanted to say before he got cramps?" Klaus asks and Caroline and Alaric look at each other and at Hayley.

"Klaus you better sit down. It's time he knows. They all know." Hayley says.

"Klaus, Hope-" Caroline starts, but stops and looks at Hayley.

"She was in a relationship with few people.  A quarterback in this school, few others on our small suspension road trip, David, Ian, Hunter currently and-" Hayley swallows and takes a deep breath . "-and James. That professor."

"She what? I'm going to kill him!" Klaus screams and gets up from the chair, but Hayley pushes him in the chair and looks in his eyes.

"It was  perfectly  consensual.  All of  her relationships. She started the one with the professor."

"He could have compelled her! For how long were they together?" Marcel asks.

"Nearly  a year." Alaric says.

"Did you know?" Rebekah asks.

"No. Her friends realized she was sneaking out and they followed her. They saw her with Harlow and we fired him on the spot." Alaric says.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Klaus asks.

"Because of that exact reaction." Caroline says.  "It was a meaningless teacher crush turned into a  surprisingly  mature friendship on their sides ."

"You let her go across the country with him!" Klaus screams.

"She would have him killed if he touched her in a wrong way. She's Hope. She'll make him think he's a baby again if he tried to touch her." Caroline says. "Trust me. If he touched her, or looked, in a way she didn't want, he'd be long dead." Caroline assures him.

"Excuse me, I need some air." Rebekah says and goes out with Marcel.

 

"The witch who put the cloaking spell also put some kind of spell on whoever comes close to finding Hope." Jeannette says as she comes in Alaric's office with Kol behind her, two hours later. "We tried with Elena Gilbert, but nothing either.  Maybe  that Petrova witch and Hope have a powerful connection, so that is how she was able to feel something."

"I have Ian's number. Lena's boyfriend." Hayley says.

"Call him.  Maybe  they have new." Alaric says.

Hayley dials Ian's number and he picks up immediately.

-Mrs. Marshall, hello. Are there any news about Hope?

"Hello, Ian. No, there aren't. We-I thought  maybe  you have." Hayley says.

 -Uh, not  really . Hold on. Do we have any news for Mrs. Marshall?

 

 -Not  really . I still get the same feeling. But no pictures or anything but that fucki-freaking feeling.

-Lena says no. But we came up with a theory.

"Please tell."

-What if Klaus took her? Maybe something happened like in Shithole, and you know... He has influence, he could have contacted a powerful witch. I'm sorry if we stepped on the line.

-Of course you stepped over the line. You don't get to call the most powerful supernatural being, besides Hope, by his name.

-Excuse me, Mrs. Marshall. What would you want me to call him? Mister Marshall?

-Mikaelson. His last name is Mikaelson.

-Yeah, right. Sorry. Mrs. Mikaelson, I apologize to you you and and Mr. Mikaelson.

-They're not married, remember? And Mr. Mikaelson sounds worse, somehow.

"Klaus didn't take her this time. He's as worried as we all are. So no news then?"

-Oh, shit then. I'm sorry. Tell Drea's dad I apologize for assumptions. I will call you if we get a signal from Drea, Mrs. Marshall.

"Thank you." Hayley says and sees witches mouthing ask him about the spell. "Actually, could you ask Lena how she managed to get a feeling?" She asks, looking  questioningly  at the witches.

-Yes, of course. Wait a second, please. Lena, Drea's mom wants to know how you got the feeling, I guess?

-Tell her because I'm awesome. I mean, I did what no other witch in that gifted school of hers did. Ian, imagine if I had Klaus's blood! I could do some serious shit

-She says because she's awesome, Mrs. Marshall.

-Did you just seriously say that to Hope's mom? Tell her I was joking

-She says she was joking

Freya motions for her to give her the phone.

 "Hello, this is Hope's aunt. Could I get Lena on the phone please?"

-Yes, of course. Lena, Hope's aunt wants to talk to you. She sounds hot, so don't get all flustered

-Fuck off, Ian. Hello?

"Hi. Do you have any idea how you got a sign of Hope?  Maybe  you have something hers, a necklace or a shirt?"

-Well, she gave me a bit of her magic, but  I don't think  that is the reason.

-Tell her 'cause you're awesome and a Petrova, whatever that means

-I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help

"Don't worry. Keep trying and call this number if you get something."

-I will

"Goodbye." Freya hangs up and gives the phone back to Hayley.

 " Maybe  someone  really  should go and give the girl Mr. Mikaelson's blood." Kol says and winks at Klaus.

"Great idea. You should go." Klaus says.

"I want to be here when my niece comes. Send one of the compelled vampires." Kol says.

" I don't think  Klaus's blood will help. We're dealing with a powerful witch. The only way to break the spell is to kill her."

"Then we try to track down the witch." Rebekah says.

"We're on it." Jeannette says and goes out.

 

 

    ** _November 16, 2028, Thursday._**

 

James comes to Alaric's office.

"Who was the last one to see her?" He asks Alaric.

"Her boyfriend. Hunter Webber. Matt already talked to him." Alaric answers.

"I hope you sent one of the vampires to talk to him as well." James says.

"He's on vervain. Everyone in the town in on vervain, one way or another. You know that." Alaric says.

"You've had three days to get it out of him, Saltzman. I mean, with that reputation and looks, he's gotta be a suspect." He looks in Alaric's eyes. "I mean, I knew you were an idiot, but stupid? I don't know what I expected of you. Given what happened with you and Hope, I thought at least you'd get over your pride and be helpful, at last."

"Harlow, shut up. I've done everything I could." Alaric says.

"Have you? Hope is God knows where, sleep deprived and starving and  probably  hurt by her kidnappers. If you had kept an eye on her, and not let her slip away,  maybe  we wouldn't be here right now."

"What are you talking about? She made her own decision, no one could stop her. It's not my fault she got kidnapped."

"If you payed any attention, and that goes to  all of  you, not only would she not have  been kidnapped, she would have been in class, normal, healthy and sane ." He says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hayley yells. "You preyed on her, of course she's not sane."

"She came to me. She seduced me. She had me wrapped in her finger. My body was under her control. And for the record, her well being and good mind was long gone before me."

"Say that again and this time, I will kill you." Klaus says. James looks in his eyes.

"Do you wonder why she came to me? Why she slept with Evans? Why she fucked all those guys? She has daddy issues. Do you know how she calls you? Niklaus. My father. Father. I lived in 18th century, and my children called me that, but at least it was with affection in their voice." James says, glaring and feels the fist in his face. He groans and looks at Klaus being hold down by Hayley and Marcel.

"Harlow,  I don't think  you should be here anymore. I'll call you when we find Hope." Alaric says and James scoffs.

"Quit the act, Saltzman. How about we get clean with everything connected to Hope. She hates you," he shows on Klaus, "she loves her mother, yes, but  really  wants to fuck her future stepfather. She likes her aunts and their partners. Kol here, serves a substitute for her father. As did I and Alaric. She fucked one of us, take a guess which. She's in some kind of weird, mentor-ish love with Jeannette. She hates Caroline, but also finds her mother figure nice-ish. Gilbert, is the mix of whole lot of shit, best not to get into that.  That young girl goes across the country to give lemon cake and celebrate birthdays of bloody strangers  . She fucks so many guys so she can feel a damn thing. She hates you,  all of  you. Mikaelsons and your family motto, always and forever. She hates the name you gave her, Hope, because of what the name brings. A try of redemption for a millennium of sins, all on her back and her name. She backs away from friendships, and throws herself into magic and arts. She pretends to hate ballet, but enjoys it. Same with those lessons on hundred other instrument Father pays. She's also thankful for the many language tutors you payed for. She loves cooking and for most times, it is one of two things that can brighten her day." James ends and takes a deep breath.

"You love her." Rebekah states.

"No, I don't." James says and rolls his eyes. "I fell for two women in my life. One is long dead and the other hates me more than anything." He glances at Jeannette.

"Then why are you here, if you don't love her? Or care for her? Why try to help us find her?" Rebekah asks.

"Because no one of you knows anything about her! Because no one of you notice anything! And it all goes on my shoulders, on my burden.  The feelings and the life of a daughter of a man who ruined my life and killed my family are on me, because I'm  apparently  the only person in her life who she feels safe with !" James yells and they step back and he composes himself.

"Are you saying we don't know what's going in Hope's life? Because we do." Hayley says and he turns to her side.

"Do you know she has nightmares every night, about dying, over and over again, each time a different death?  Do you know that she wakes up from those nightmares screaming, gasping for air,  nearly  choking on her tears  ? Do you know she tried drugs? Do you know she loves photography and cooking more than anything else? She  nearly  went dark, more than once. She started practicing old Persian magic, combining it with Viking one. Do you know that she throws up after every meal and blames it on a stomach bug that  apparently  didn't go away?  Do you know that after every nightmare, every night, she throws up as the bathtub  is filled  with the coldest water she can, and she cries herself to sleep  ?" James sees the look on Hayley's face and looks at all the other faces and scoffs  lightly .

"No. I didn't know that." Hayley whispers.

"I do. I know about the throwing up and the nightmares because she did a sloppy silencing spell once. But either way, I would have found out. Because she trust me, a man who hates her entire family, more than that said family. She would have told me, sooner than you would have ever found out." He looks at Hayley. "Hayley, you're not a horrible mother. You  just  didn't pay attention. It happens. When she comes back, I'm sure you'll sort it all out." He gives her a weak smile and tips his head.

"I'll walk myself out." He says and goes out.

"Did you know?" Rebekah asks.

"We knew about the nightmares. But not about the rest." Caroline says.

"She told me she tried drugs, but she said her body rejected them. She said it's  probably  vampire blood in her rejecting it. I didn't know about the throwing up." Jeremy confesses.

"You knew about her using drugs and didn't report it?" Alaric asks.

"If it were something serious, I'd tell you. You know that." Jeremy says. "But Andrea's smart. She wouldn't go down that path, despite her boyfriends."

"You use her second name as well." Rebekah notices.

"She was my student and I call my students by names they want. She hates  being called  Hope." Jeremy explains.

"Was your student?" Rebekah inquires.

"I trained her for a year and few months." Jeremy says.

"I didn't know she started training. Great, another thing I didn't know." Hayley says.

"It was more of a recreational kind. Nothing big. Alaric took her when I dropped out of the training."

"Why did you drop out?" Rebekah asks.

"I didn't think she needed training anymore. I thought her everything we agreed on." Jeremy answers.

"You're not telling the whole truth." Rebekah states.

"We fought.  Physically  and  verbally . And we decided it's best for our lives if we stop. The cuts and bruises she gave me are still kicking. She broke my ribs too. And nose."

"That's my niece." Kol smirks and Jeremy glares.

"Caroline, I would like to talk to the boys Hope slept with." Rebekah says. "Since she didn't tell me, I want to know why. Lead the way." Rebekah says.

"I would like to know as well." Kol gets up.

 "I'm going to kill them and then you can have your little chit chats." Klaus says.

 

 "Well, the thing is, we don't know how many of our students she slept with. She's got a reputation."

 

 "The blonde quarterback and the professor in this school. That I do know." Hayley says.

 

 "But you can talk to her friends. M.G. and Nora, right?" Caroline asks Alaric.

 

 "Yeah, they asked if they can help.  I think  that Holloway boy was with them too." Alaric says. "  Maybe  Josie and Lizzie know something too."

 

 "We'll ask them. I'll tell Emma to leave the doors open to her office."

 

 Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel and Kol leave with Caroline.

Hayley sighs and sits on Hope's chair.

"I'm a horrible mother, aren't I?" She asks Alaric.

"You're a great mother, Hayley. We should have realized something was wrong with her."

"My daughter is bulimic and I found it out from her teacher crush."

"I should have seen something was off."

"Yes, but I'm her mother, Ric. I missed so many signs."

"She never told me anything about throwing up and she trusted me more than anyone in this school. I'm the one who should have noticed." Jeremy says.

"We all know Hope. She wouldn't tell if something was wrong.  And she was using silencing spells, then it's understandable how anyone didn't notice something was wrong ." Davina says.

 Jeannette looks at them. "I'm going to see if there's any progress."

 

 "I'll go with you to see if Freya's okay." Keelin says and they go out.

 

 

Hunter Webber took beer from a fridge in his father's workshop and drank it, trying to calm his nerves.  James Harlow, the professor Hope slept with, had asked him questions about Hope Marshall again and he told him the same story he told Sheriff Donovan . Professor didn't look like he believed him much, but he left him alone.

_ He'll figure it out, they'll figure it out, and then they'll tell her father and he'll torture him and kill him and he'll be dead and Andrea's father will wear skin as a necklace  _.

_Shit, shit, shit._

_What if they killed her? What if she did something they didn't like and they killed her?_

_No, no, no. Hector said they need her alive, he promised they won't hurt her._

_He sent the girl he loves to a slaughter house for drugs and money._

_He's a disgusting, cowardly  excuse for a human being. For a boyfriend._

_The next beer bottles numb his thoughts and he thanks God for it._

 

 

**_November 17, 2028, Friday._ **

****

Hunter Webber woke up at 6:15 from a dream involving Andrea.

_ He went to a local store and bought himself as much alcohol as he could with the money he made that day and sat in his car, driving somewhere where he could be alone  .  When he got near the forest, he drank two bottles of beer and slammed his fists into the driving wheel and started crying  . Cursing could  be heard  , along with his cries._

He called the station, asking for Sheriff Donovan. He told them the address. They blew him off, acting as if it's one of his pranks.

He starts his car and starts driving to Georgia, cursing everything and everyone.

 

 

Sheriff Donovan comes to the station at 9:02. He goes to his office and goes through the files.

He gets a call from James Harlow at 14:33.

"I believe  you will be able to track Hunter Webber with the technology you have."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asks.

"I gave him a dream about Hope, thinking it would make him rethink his decisions considering Hope.  I believe  it must have worked by now. Will you be able to track Hunter down by yourself, or do I have to do everything by myself again?"

"We will. But I'm telling you, he knows nothing."

"He knows everything. Let me know how the search goes, Sheriff Donovan." James hangs up and Matt sighs.

He goes to the deputy desks.

"Can you track Hunter Webber through his phone?" Matt asks and two deputies look at each other.

"Why?" One of the deputies, Clark Jones, asks.

"Yes or no answer, Jones." Matt says, annoyed.

"Look, Sheriff, he was joking. He was  probably  high again and thought it'd be a good idea to mess with us. You know how Webber is." Clark says.

"What call?" Matt asks and both deputies jump a little in their seats.

"Webber called early in the morning. Said he knows where Hope is and gave us the address in Georgia." The other deputy, Noah Richmond, says.

"And you're telling me this now? How stupid are you? We could have had her safe and sound by now and you idiots thought he was joking? When I get back, I swear to God, you better not be near my sight. Give me the address and track his phone." Matt yells at them. "Now!" He yells and they start going through their papers.

"This is the address, sir." Deputy Richmond says, giving a post it note to the sheriff. Matt grabs it and points his finger at Deputy Jones.

"Call me when you track him." Matt says and goes to his office to get his keys, jacket and phone.

He calls Caroline when he gets in the car and tells her to tell everyone he's got a lead.


	16. Hunters and death, torment and survival, wolves and acceptance

_ She makes her first kill on November 17, 2028, Friday. _

__

_ She triggers her werewolf gene on November 17, 2028, Friday. _

__

_ She is of age 16, six months and fifteen days when she kills someone for the first time. _

__

_ She kills. She kills a human being. She kills. _

__

_ She kills Hunter Webber. _

_ She kills a man who sold her to hunters for drugs and promises to forget his debts. _

_ See, Hunter did drugs. He was also a dealer and a user. Plus the mechanic job (there was/is something shady about it). He was also short on money. He owed a lot of many to a lot of powerful people.  So, when Daddy Skinner learns Hunter is dating Klaus's daughter, he contacts those people .  They tell Hunter they'll forget all the debts, everything, if he gives them Hope Mikaelson on the silver platter . They give him the address. They plan everything out.  _

_ He drives to an old abandoned house in Georgia. Where the hunters are. _

__

_ He leaves her with twelve sadistic hunters and one mobster, chicken sandwich as one meal in the whole day and pee break thrice (morning in 9, afternoon in 13:30 and in 20:30) . _

__

**_ November 11, 2028, Saturday.  _ **

**__ **

Hunter tells her he has a job in Georgia and asks her if she wants to come with him. She agrees.

They come to an old abandoned house in Georgia and he injects her with some kind of black out injection and drives back to Mystic Falls .

She wakes up in a small corner, tied up and gagged.

"You can't use your magic now, filthy girl." A man says and she looks up at him. They have ropes bathed in vervain and Magic Muting Herb.

"Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. I thought you were dead." Another man says. "Guess we were wrong."

"What do you think, how long will it take for daddy to find you? An hour? Less?" _Never._

They taunt her. She sneers at them.

_ One of the guys hits her once. She doesn't see him again. _

She somehow falls asleep. She dreams of dying by their hand. Slashed throat, shot in many different ways, choked, strangled... She wakes up screaming and throws up and gets hit by one of the guys because of it.

That same guy  is forced to clean my puke and she smirks at him.

_ She doesn't see that guy again either. _

**_ November 12, 2028, Sunday.  _ **

**__ **

Someone remembers she is human being and has human needs, like eating, so they bring her burger and fries.

She eats it tied up and with hunters pointing their guns at her.

She dreams the dream again and pukes again, but now in a bucket they prepared for her.

**_ November 13, 2028, Monday. _ **

**__ **

Daddy Skinner appears. He taunts her.

She realizes he's their leader.

He tells her how they plan on making an exchange. Her for Klaus. They have a plan on how to kill him. She wishes them good luck. He hits her.

She eats the burger again.

Dreams the dream, pukes.

**_ November 14, 2028, Tuesday. _ **

**__ **

She  is hit three times before sleep time by the hunter .

Her father  apparently killed the messengers.

She learns they made a witch put cloaking spell on them, her and this house.

Usual routine.

**_ November 15, 2028, Wednesday. _ **

**__ **

The hunters are down to four men. Ricky, Micky, Lucille and Daddy Skinner. The mob boss, Hector Gonzales, comes every day at 17:15.

Usual routine.

**_ November 16, 2028, Thursday. _ **

**__ **

Someone must have told sheriff (of the unknown county in Georgia) about the shady activity in an old abandoned house, because two deputies come .

Ricky and Lucille  are shot . Micky and two deputies are dead.

_ Their bodies lay in the house for two hours before Daddy Skinner comes and leaves with their bodies and the car. _

__

Hector comes before his usual time. 16:15.

She overhears they staged a car accident and the story Hector will bribe deputies to come up with.

The deputies came, saw Micky hiding cocaine, they arrested him and got in a car accident on the way to the station.

Usual routine besides that.

**_ November 17, 2028, Friday. _ **

**__ **

Lucille doesn't come.

Ricky and Daddy Skinner are the only ones with her.

She overhears that they plan on putting the exchange on hold for a week or so. _Let them see what we're made of._

Daddy Skinner goes for a walk around the field to clear his head.

Ricky comes to her room with fries only.

"Lucille died."

"I'm sorry."

"They killed her. Skinner killed her because she said this operation  is ruined . Your father won't come for you."

"She's right."

"Your boyfriend is a coward."

"I know. I'm sorry about Micky. I know you two were close."

"Thank you. Ricky and Micky, team for life." He smiles at a memory, she assumes.

"I'm going to get you out." He says. "Skinner is out for a walk and we can take my car. But you have to promise not to rat me out, alright?"

"I won't tell anyone about you. I promise." He takes few steps towards her and starts untying the knot of the rope.

_ She hears a shot so  loudly and feels the pressure in her ears like they may pop. She looks at Ricky's head and a bullet in it. He collapses on the floor near her. She feels the ringing in her ears and screams, but doesn't  really hear herself. She looks up to the door and sees Skinner standing there, with a shotgun. _

He gets out and comes back with a knife and a beer bottle and sits on the chair, muttering something.

_ She looks at Ricky's body, blood on her shirt. She feels his blood on her face. She throws up, crying and gasping. She mourns him  silently afterwards. _

__

She mourns him while Daddy Skinner looks at her like she's a meal. She doesn't dare to look him in the eye.

Hector arrives earlier than usual. 15:35. He calls upon Skinner and Daddy Skinner leaves and she hears shouting and a gunshot. She hears Hector's voice and his car leave.

She's trapped inside the house, she knows that. Powerful magic, powerful witch.

She also can't untie the ropes.

She sees Ricky's gun on his hip and takes it, somehow.

_She sits with the gun for an hour and ten minutes._ 16:45. She hears the familiar car pull over.

Hunter comes inside the house and  nearly screams at the sight of Daddy Skinner. He climbs upstairs and opens the door to her room. She points the gun at him. She watches his eyes go wide open at the sight of Ricky.

"Andrea. What did you do?" He asks

"Stay away from me." She threatens.

"Put the gun down. We can hide the bodies. I'll help you."

"You left me here with them! Do you have any idea what they did to me?" She yells and he takes a step back.

"Andrea, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. They promised to forget my debts if I help them get you. They said your father is super rich and it'll be over in three days, max. They promised not to hurt you. Trust me, baby."

" _Six days, Hunter._ I spent _six_ days with them."

"Baby, I'm sorry. But I'm here now, alright. We'll go back to Mystic Falls and forget this. I won't tell anything about what you've done, I promise you, baby." He takes few steps towards her and she fires the gun in the floor.

"Take another step and the next one goes to your head. I'm not kidding, _baby_." She says and he nods.

"Okay. You're angry, I get it. But put the gun down and we'll sort it out, okay, baby?"

"I'm not angry, Hunter. I'm furious."

"I said I'm sorry. I'll help you with the bodies. We'll bury them in the forest near. No one has to know. I'll take care of you, baby."

She flashes a smirk at him. _"My name is Hope Andrea Mikaelson, a tribrid daughter Klaus Mikaelson, The Original Hybrid and Hayley Marshall-Kenner, Alpha of The Crescent Wolf Pack_ _._ And you, Hunter Webber, you're a coward and a pathetic excuse for a human." She hears him murmuring something ( _so you're crazy as well as a murderer_ ).

"Look, ba-Hope, we have to leave before someone comes. We'll talk in the car." He takes a step towards her.

"I won't go anywhere with you." She says.

"Baby, I love you. I'll keep you safe, you have my word for it." He promises and she laughs.

"You don't love anyone but yourself." _Another step._

"I do. I love you, baby." He takes another step and she shots him in the heart. He looks at the wound and her, betrayal in his face and drops _dead_.

_"No one betrays or hurts a Mikaelson and lives."_   The gun falls from her hands.

Forty five seconds pass and she starts feeling this pain everywhere. In her head, in her bones, in her heart. She screams and feels her eyes change. She can feel her senses heighten and feels _so_ powerful.

_ She kills Hunter Webber with a shot in the heart, on November 17, 2028, Friday at 17:00 with Richard "Ricky" Manson's gun. He dies few seconds later. _

__

_ She triggers her werewolf gene. _

__

First thing she does when she realizes what she's done is throw up. She doesn't know what  is left to get out of her system, but she throws up anyway.

She cries. She feels tears down her face as she stares at the clock, listening to the sound of it.

_Tick tock, tick-tock._

She doesn't look at the bodies for two hours.

_ She gets up and takes Hunter's necklace he got for his 15th birthday and Ricky's bracelet and puts it in her pocket. _

__

_ She stays in the same place for the next three hours. Her emotions range from angry to sad to happy to- _

__

She keeps replaying everything in her head. Meeting Hunter, their first kiss, first time they had sex, their first date.

Her shooting him and that look on his face.

She hears a car pull over, but she doesn't recognize the sound. She grabs a gun.

Someone barges in the house. She hears the footsteps. He, for she somehow knows the person is male, bends down to check Daddy Skinner's pulse.

"Hope!" Matthew. It's Matthew. She laughs a small laugh of surprise and relief. He climbs upstairs and comes in her room.

"Hope!" He says. She smiles, a small smile to show relief and drops the gun, whispering _Matthew_.

He looks around, but remembers himself as he tucks his gun in the holster and runs to her side.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." He says and begins untying the ropes. His face is a mixture of many emotions.

"Thank you." She didn't speak in five hours and her voice is hoarse and it comes out as a whisper.

"Come on, lets go." He says and helps her get up. She takes the gun from the floor and puts it behind her back. She somehow manages to walk, with him helping her.

_They get out of her room and she takes one last look at Ricky and Hunter. She lets herself remembers every detail of that picture._

She manages to walk through the door of her room. But the spell isn't lifted, she still feels it. They pass Daddy Skinner and she looks at him.

Matthew gets out of the door first and she tries but can't.

"Boundary spell." She whispers.

"Shit. I'll call Bonnie." He says, but before he dials, someone calls him.

"There is a boundary spell on the house." He says.

"We know. One of the witches say it's done in a minute." Caroline's voice says.

"Okay." He hangs up and looks at her. "Caroline says it'll  be lifted in a minute." She nods. A minute passes and she feels Lena's magic and the spell  being lifted . She walks out the door and starts walking towards sheriff's car.

She sits in the backseat, like she always has.

" _Matthew. Thank you._ " She whispers when he stars driving.

"It's my job. I would came sooner if the idiot deputies told me Hunter called us."

"It wouldn't change anything." She says and he doesn't say anything. He knows when to give up with her. They sit in silence for half an hour.

"Pull over at a gas station or somewhere. Please." She says.

He pulls at an old gas station and refills his gas while she goes to the bathroom. She pees and tries to wash the blood off her face. It comes off, somehow, but there are still traces of it. She gets to his car.

"Would you want to buy me a cereal bar and a bottle of water? I'll pay you back when we get back. Please."

"You don't need to pay me back. Here." He gives her a twenty and she thanks him.

They get inside and she buys what she usually does.

She eats it and drinks the entire bottle and falls asleep immediately.

_ She sleeps for six hours and ten minutes. _

__

She wakes up when they cross Wickery Bridge.

"You had us all scared to death, Hope. We thought you ran away at first, but then we found out they kidnapped you and we tried everything to find you. We thought they killed you."

"They used a witch for cloaking spells and boundary spells. They used Magic Muting Herb on me."

"Did they hurt you?" She stays silent on that question.

"I killed Hunter. Ricky died from the hand of Mr. Skinner and Mr. Skinner from Hector's."

"Who's Hector?"

"Hector Gonzales. The mob boss who ran away and left me with two dead bodies in the house."

"We'll do everything we can to arrest him."

"I'll come and give you a statement in the afternoon, if it's okay with you. Or on Monday."

"Rest and we'll talk about your statement later."

"Ricky tried to get me out. D- Mr. Skinner realized what his plan is and killed him while he was untying my ropes."

"Hope, I'm sorry."

"I'm a werewolf now. Triggered one, that is. I killed Hunter. It wasn't out of self-defense." She confesses and sees him look at her in the mirror.

"You were in shock. And if he did some movements you found threatening, it..."

"Doesn't change the fact I killed someone."

"No. No, it doesn't." They sit in silence and come to Salvatore's parking lot in twenty minutes.

He helps her get out of the car and helps her walk to a large group of people.

She sees her parents, Marcel and Rebekah, Davina and Kol, Caroline, Alaric, twins, Freya and Keelin, Miss Malchance, the counselor, Jeremy and James .

She runs to James and pulls him in a hug. He's frozen at first, but embraces her.

"Take me." She whispers and they look at each other. He complies and vampire speeds them to the rocks near the waterfall.

"When we come back, you're father will kill me." He states.

"Then we won't come back." She says and tries to pull him in a kiss, but he stops her.

"Hope, don't."

"Then hug me. Please, James." She begs and starts crying. He pulls her in a hug and they sit on a big rock.

"I killed Hunter. I shot him in the heart. _I killed someone._ " She says.

"It'll be alright. You're alright. You're safe, I promise."

"I watched someone who tried to do good die because of me. He  was shot in front of me. I can still feel his blood on my face."

"It'll pass. You'll shower and that feeling will wash away."

"I love you. I realized that in that house. I love you, James." She confesses and feels herself fall into sleep with his fingers caressing her hair.

She wakes up in James's old room, screaming and crying and gasping for air. She sees the bucket and throws up. James appears near her side.

"Hey, it's over. The nightmare is over. You're safe. You're okay. You're with me." He adds the last sentence with a whisper.

"I need to shower." She says and he nods.

He helps her get to the bathroom, and undresses her while the water drips, leaving her in underwear. She gets in the tub, welcoming the feel of cold water.

He asks her if it's okay if he helps her clean herself. She nods. He wets the sponge and starts with her arms first.

_ His touch is so gentle, so nice, so caring, it makes her cry. He tells her she's okay, she's safe. _

_ It's comforting. It's disgusting. It's safe and welcoming and unwelcoming and- _

_ And she hates herself, loathes everything- _

__

"I haven't  been touched this  gently in six days. Or months." She says through her tears. He kisses her forehead and promises that she'll never  be hurt like that ever again.

_ Liar. _

__

He finishes cleaning her and lets her stay in the tub for two hours. He sits on the floor, looking at her. He tells her she slept for 24 hours straight.

Caroline interrupts them, saying she brought new clothes for her and asks her if she wants her help with getting dressed . She says no.

She takes her underwear off in front of James and rolls her eyes when he turns around at that. It makes her smile.  She dresses, brushes her teeth with a toothpaste James brought when she was sleeping and gets out of the bathroom .

She sees her mom and Klaus. Mom pulls her in a hug and she flinches. Mom pulls away, the look on her face sad. She looks at Klaus and smirks.

"Hello father. We meet again. The trauma I suffered now is kidnapping. But I'm fine, so you're free to leave now, seeing how I can't  be compelled anymore." She smirks at the look on his face. "Bye, father." She says and turns to James.

" I think you should leave." James says and sees him mouth I apologize to them. They leave. "There are cereal bars, since I don't know if you're still unable to digest normal food. I can get you something else, if you want." She shakes her head no.

"Good, because I don't want to leave this room with your father anywhere in sight. Especially with the way you talked to him now." She laughs at that and feels her stomach hurt.

She eats all cereal bars (ten of them) and drinks two bottles of water.

"I want to leave for Chicago with you. I don't want to be here for some while." She says when she's done.

"Hope, it isn't possible."

"I'll protect you from the wrath of my parents, don't worry."

"Hope, you can't run away from what happened."

"I  was kidnapped , beaten, stripped of my magic, I saw people die and I killed my boyfriend. I deserve a break."

"You triggered the gene. You need someone experienced to lead you through those changes."

"You don't want to me to leave with you." She states.

"I... I do. I want to be with you."

"Did you talk to Miss Malchance?" She asks.

"I did. We talked. But that has nothing to do with us."

"I told you something yesterday." She says, slowly, questioning in her tone.

"I love you as well." He says and she smiles.

"You do?"

"But you are so young. Whole life is in front of you.  Maybe , once you die, we can try."

"Once could be tomorrow or in eighty years."

"And I'm immortal. I can wait eighty years. You'd still be Hope Mikaelson, only with silver hair and wrinkles and false teeth." She laughs.

"Fine. You live your life with Miss Malchance and I'll live mine."

" I don't think she'll want to live her life with me."

"Of course she will." He takes her hand in his.

"You can still call me for those birthday traditions. Or whenever you need my help. Or if you  just want to talk." He says and she smiles and leans closer to him.

"I will." She promises.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I don't know. Could you drive me to the cemetery? Now?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Alright. I'll grab the keys." He says and goes to grab the keys on the nightstand.

"You didn't ask me about the gun." She states.

"You'll tell me when you feel ready."

He drives her to the cemetery and promises to stay in the car.

She contacts Mikael first and he surprises her with a hug.

"You didn't contact me for a week. What happened?" He asks.

"Kidnapping." She says. "I'm fine. Safe and sound. Alive and kickin' it." He pulls away from the hug to look at her. She takes the gun from behind and puts in on the ground as she sits down.

"I killed Hunter Webber." She says. "I triggered my werewolf gene. I became a real Mikaelson."

"Hope." He says and there is something in his voice.

"You tried to tell me. You told me. You all did. I should have listened. Mikael, I killed him. I shot him in the heart with a gun. I killed him because he betrayed me. He left me with those men for six days. He was a coward. I killed him because I couldn't stand the thought of him being alive." She confesses and he hugs her.

"He deserved it. Were I alive, I would have killed him the most painful death." She cries in his embrace.

"I saw someone die. Ricky. He tried to help me get out. He was gonna help me. He was untying the ropes when Skinner came and shot him in the head. His blood was all over me. I couldn't wipe it out. And Skinner  just left him by my side, while he sat there, sharpening his knives. I wish I was the one who killed him."

"I'm sure you would have made him wish he was never born."

"Of course." She says. "I'm a werewolf now.  Just like my mother was. Like Ansel. Like Klaus would have been. The proof I'm not of your blood. How much do you hate me now?" He looks her in the eyes.

"Break the contact." He orders and she complies.

She contacts the rest and tells them she's  been kidnapped , but she's safe now.

James drives her back to Salvatore's and leads her to Alaric's office. Her seat  is taken by Klaus. She glares.

"I want to give my statement to Matthew. Sheriff Donovan." She corrects herself.

"When you give the statement to us, we'll drive you there." Alaric says. "Have a sit." Alaric says and she raises an eyebrow.

"When he gets up from my chair." She says.

"Klaus." Alaric says and Klaus glares, but complies. She sits down and puts the gun on Alaric's table.

"The murder weapon. One of them, actually." She says.

"Start when you're ready." She looks at him. She tells them everything. Hour by hour.

"Your friend from Idaho helped us great deal." Alaric says.

"Lena? I know. I felt her lift the boundary spell."

"Do you think she's interested in attending this school?" Alaric asks.

"What does that little witch have to do with Hope's situation?" Klaus asks, voice high.

"No. She's more of a public school type. I tried to bribe her and Ian both, but they said no." She ignores Klaus and smirks. "What happened to the bodies?"

"We took care of it." Mom says and she nods.

"Can I go to the station now?"

"You're going to tell Matt the truth about Hunter?" Alaric asks.

"You'll have to wait and see, Professor Saltzman. Who's my ride?" She says with that voice she used few times with him and turns around.

"I'll take you." Mom says and throws her the keys.

They get to the station in silence. She says the same thing she did to Alaric, everything but Hunter's murder.

"Then Hunter came."

"What happened next?" Matt asks and looks her in the eyes.

"He apologized for helping them kidnap me." She takes a deep breath. "He untied my ropes and tried to take my gun. I didn't want to give it to him. I was so scared, and in shock, and it was the only thing that gave me safety. It fired, somehow, during our fight and... I saw life disappear from his eyes." She swallows and continues, bringing tears to her eyes. "He fell on the floor and I tried to save him. I couldn't. I don't how long I've  just starred at him, at the gun, at my hands which killed him. Then you came and I walked out and you drove me to Salvatore's." She ends the story. "I still can't believe he's dead." She adds.

"Yeah." He nods and gets up. "Wait here so you can sign the statement."

"Sheriff Donovan?" He stops in his steps and turns to her. "Am I going to go jail?" She asks and she sees him try not to smile.

"No, you're not. It was self-defense. Don't worry." He says and goes out.

She wipes the tears and looks at the mirror. She knows everyone is there, looking at her. She gives them a quick smile.

She signs the statement. Tells Matthew everything she knows about Hector Gonzales.

Mom takes her back to Salvatore's (they still don't talk).

She goes to her room and sees M.G. and Nora there. Nora pulls her in a hug.

"Are you okay?"

_Not really_ _._  "I don't know what I am anymore." She says.

"I killed someone too. I know how it feels. But you got us by your side."

"We were so worried about you. I mean, the whole week felt like two seasons of a soap opera. Your parents, your whole family, the teachers... It was... A lot of drama."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Drew said he'd come when he gets back."

"Yeah."

"You want us to leave you alone." Nora states, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes. Please." Nora takes M.G. hand and they leave her.

She realizes someone went through her stuff.

She goes to Caroline's office and finds her whole family there.

"You have no right to go through my things!" She yells at Klaus.

"We were trying to find you." Caroline starts.

"Caroline, leave. This is a family matter." Caroline looks at Klaus and sighs, but leaves.

"Oh, Hope." Rebekah hugs her. "We were so worried. I thought-"

"I'm fine." She grips Auntie Bex's hand.

"Bekah, move, I want a hug too." She looks at Kol and smiles and rushes in a hug.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, Bunny." He says.

"I'm done with bad boys." She says and winks.

"You better be." Marcel says and takes her from Kol's arms and hugs her. Freya, Keelin and Davina hug her too.

"Since we have few hours more, how do you feel about spending them with your family?  Separately , of course." Rebekah asks.

"That sounds lovely." She smiles.

"Great, because I have a lot of questions about the rumors I heard." Rebekah takes her hand and they leave Caroline's office with Marcel.

"We'll meet you at the grill, okay, Marcel." Bex says and Marcel rolls his eyes.

"So, how do you feel about a coffee?"

"Like I could use it." Auntie Bex smiles.

"So, how come you didn't tell me anything about your boyfriends?" Rebekah asks.

"Because there were no boyfriends."

"Then what were the blonde quarterback, the professor, that handsome werewolf, some high school senior  I believe and the guy who kidnapped you ?"

"Nick, the blonde quarterback, was a one night stand. James, the professor, wasn't my boyfriend. Drew, the handsome werewolf, is so not my boyfriend. Kyle, the high school senior, was kind of my boyfriend, but not  really . Hunter, the guy who helped to kidnap me, was my boyfriend. There was also David, from Sherry Coal, who was my first boyfriend."

"You lost your virginity to Nick, the quarterback." Rebekah states, but it comes off as a question.

"He was also my first kiss."

"You were thirteen, if I figured it  correctly ."

"Thirteen, 9 months and 5 days, actually. How old were you?"

"A year after we transitioned. I was 17! Your first time was a one night stand with a quarterback. Your first time  is meant to be with someone you care for. You love."

" I think we should change the subject, so we don't fight in these few hours we have."

"Yes, you're right. The professor you hugged and asked to take you, instead of your family."

"James. I seduced him. I was thirteen, 10 months and 8 days."

"Hope. He's a vampire. Your professor."

"He was my professor. He got fired." She corrects her.

"What about Drew and Kyle?"

"You seem interested in my sexual history, so I'll  just let you know I slept with six people between James and Drew. And between Drew and Kyle was Sawyer."

"Six-"

"Oh, I'm bisexual. Two girls, Hannah and Peyton. Peter, Daniel, David and Ian. David as in my first boyfriend. And I'm still friends with Ian. Peyton, David and Ian are from Sherry Coal. The rest are from the road trip mom and I took during the suspension."

"Yes, the suspension. Wait, you're bi. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem like it mattered."

"It's a big part of your identity and you should have felt like you can trust me with something like that."

"It's not that big. Although, my taste in female species is much better than males."

"Then I agree you should switch to women."

"Cheers to that." They clink their coffee cups.

"So, I missed your first love and crush and everything,  really . I failed as an aunt."

"No, you didn't. I fell for David, and the rest weren't crushes." I fell for Alaric and James too, but I don't want them dead.

"Oh, well, thank God. Listen, next time you have boy, or girl troubles or anything, I want to be the first one to call. You got that?"

"Yes. I met Matthew. Matt Donovan. I see why you were so enchanted by him."

"Yes. He is something, isn't he?"

Then they go to Mystic Grill and she has a milkshake there.

She talks to Marcel and spends quality time with them. They leave and Kol and Davina come.

Kol asks her about the rumors of her sleeping with the whole school. She scoffs.

"I won't ask you about the professor, or quarterback named Nick, or the rest of your boyfriends."

"I would be thankful if you didn't."

"I hope you use protection. If you want, I'll buy you a box of condoms every month,  just to remind you of safe sex."

"No need for that, Uncle Kol. I use magical protection."

"I'm glad to hear it. So, that witch that helped us find you, from a weird named town, she seems-"

"She's new to this. But she looks powerful."

"She managed to feel you, despite the cloaking spell. And the boundary spell." Davina cuts in. "I couldn't. Neither could Freya."

"I shared a bit of my magic with her, so it must be the connection of some kind."

"Must be." Davina says.

"The professor said something. He said you have nightmares every night. About dying."

"I used a dream manipulation spell on someone. It must have triggered the nightmares. And throwing up is the symptom of the nigthmares."  
"We can try to stop it." Davina says.  
"You can't. I tried every spell I could think of, but nothing. And they're not prophetic, more like, what if or... Something along those lines." They nod.  
"We'll try nonetheless."  
"Thank you."

  
It's nice, spending time with them.  
Freya and Keelin come and they take her shopping. Freya asks her about the boys, and Keelin says she hopes she uses protection. Freya tells her she'll try to do something about the nightmares.

She sees James and Miss Malchance, smiling and laughing and with that look on their faces, and something _breaks_ inside her.

  
She fucks Drew fast and hard. He doesn't say anything, he lets her take everything out.  
Sex as a werewolf is _so much better_ than sex as a witch.

Mom comes up to her as she leaves his room.  
"Hope, I want you to talk to me about what happened. And I'm sure you have many questions about what will happen."  
"I said what happened to me in Alaric's office. You were there. And as for the werewolf thing, I know what happens."  
"Than talk to me about your feelings. You killed someone, Hope. Someone you cared for. And that is a lot worse than killing someone unknown."  
"I don't know what I feel, mom. I don't know if I even feel anything now. But I do know that I'm fine. I'm safe, I'm alive, I'm not hurt. I'm in good hands. Full moon is next month. I'll manage by then. Go back to New Orleans and Declan. Tell him I'm fine and say hello from me. Please." Her mom nods.  
"Fine. But if you need anything, if you want to talk, I'm one phone call away."  
"I know." She hugs her and they say goodbye.

  
Bex and Marcel left hours ago, as did Kol and Davina. The Hollow's influence got too strong.

She goes to art classroom, hoping for Jeremy to be there. She needs something to drink. He is.  
"Hey." She says, shyly, offering him a weak smile. He gets up from his chair and almost goes up to her, but stops himself.  
"Hey. You okay?" She nods.  
"I am. I wanted someone to talk to, and I don't want to bother James. He's probably with Miss Malchance, catching up."  
"Only today, okay." She nods at that.  
"Only today. I won't try anything, I promise." She sits at her chair. "I wanted to run to you. When Matthew brought me and I saw you and James and my parents, I wanted to run into your embrace. Don't say anything, yet. Let me talk. But I didn't. Because I know how you feel and I... I realized something when I was kidnapped. I had a lot of time to think about my life and choices I made. I realized I love James. I also realized I love you."  
"Hope-"  
"Jeremy." She sighs. "I don't how that happened. How I fell for you. I found you attractive and the feelings, the lust, I had for you, I thought it was because of my daddy issues. Maybe they still are, but... I loved you as a friend. Now, I love you as a friend and as a man. I know it makes you feel worse and I'm sorry, but I had to say it."  
"Hope, I'm sorry."

  
"I also wanted to talk to you about what happened to me. I killed my boyfriend. _Jeremy, I killed someone._ " She starts crying and he goes to her and pulls her in a hug. "I killed a human being. I shot him with a gun I took from a dead body and killed him with a shot to the heart." She pulls away. "I did it because he was a coward. He left me alone with those hunters and he came back and tried to apologize, calling me baby, saying how it'll be alright. I killed him because he let them hurt me. He betrayed me and I shot him in the heart so I can make him feel the betrayal I felt." She looks him in the eyes. "I'm a werewolf now. I triggered my werewolf gene. And that is not the reason I feel this way. Because I knew I will kill someone one day. Doesn't matter which way I did it. Doesn't matter who I killed. _I killed._ " She takes a deep breath and smiles a weak smile. "I killed. I became just like them. I proved myself to be a real Mikaelson. I killed someone because that person hurt me, betrayed me. And that is the way of Mikaelsons. _Always and forever the killers._ Murderers. _Mikaelsons kill people who hurt them. Mikaelsons kill people who betray them. Mikaelsons kill people who lay a hand on their own, on them. I am Hope Mikaelson, a tribirid, the witch who triggered her werewolf gene. I killed someone innocent and became a true Mikaelson. I became a true member of Mikaelson family._ "

  
"You're nothing like them." She laughs at that, her tears dry by now.  
"Of course I am. Hybrid like Klaus, desperate in love like Rebekah, wicked like Kol, stubborn like Elijah, self-loathing like Finn, tough like Freya, powerful like Esther and prideful like Mikael. Mikaelson through and through." She says sadly.  
"Maybe, but you're also Andrea Marshall. Kind and nice when she wants to be. Better than her family, because she tries so hard not to be them." She gives him a weak smile, a sign of thank you.  
"One of the hunters hit me the first day. And the first night, when I threw up, one of the hunters slapped me. I never saw either of them again. But Skinner, when he beat me, nothing happened to him. Someone called the sheriff's department and the two deputies came. They died, along with Nicky. They staged it to look like a car accident. Lucille died because she wanted out. Her father won't come, neither will the rest of her family, so why wait for something that won't happen? Skinner killed her then. Ricky tried to help me escape. He regretted and realized what they're doing is wrong. Too much was lost for nothing. Skinner killed him while he was untying my ropes. Shot him with a shotgun through his head. He left Ricky lay next to me. Skinner got killed by Hector, the mob boss, who fled. _Too many people died because of me._ Including the messengers my father slaughtered."  
"I'm sorry about what happened."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. M.G. said there was a soap opera in here while I was with hunters. Wanna tell me all the juicy and the not so juicy parts?"  
"It was a freaking soap opera and family drama to end all soap operas." She laughs.


End file.
